DJ's Adventure 2
by TheShyK9
Summary: (Note: A REWRITING OF THE FILM, SO DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT) From a movie to a school project transports DJ and friends to the world of Zootopia; a place ruled by animals of predator and prey. When animal transformations enter the picture, and later; when they become ZPD police, the group of six make friends with Judy and Nick in their zaniest adventure yet.
1. Movie time

**AN: DJ is back with another story! This time, a movie type! Don** **'t judge the one I'm doing.** **This idea is coming from a movie that me and my bro watched. He then asked me to think of a story about a movie, and I put that on hold for a while because I was not yet done my other FanFic yet. Well, here I am now! My bro is jumping up and down now, literally ^_ ~**

 **Also, three of my friends will be included, with my bro and his friend returning as well. This means there will be six of us as the alternative characters.**

 **P.S. I do not own anything except Calixtro Garfield and Yarel. (Tristan is a Miiverse friend, and Trice is my bro's friend in real life)**

 **ONE LAST MINUTE NOTE ABOUT YAREL! He is a made-up character named after a Miiverse follower. I also was going to use Esteban as his last name, but I chose Poulin because it is being named from my science teacher at school. ;)**

 **Enjoy the first chapter :v**

* * *

Going to the movies. Four teens and two preteens.

We are walking down the sidewalk, toward the Scotiabank theatre here in my location. We had planned to go to Movies 12 instead; that was closer to our neighborhood, but after some drunk guys started up a fight while my friends and I were watching a movie called _Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice,_ the police evacuated everyone else out, breaking up the fight. (This did not actually happen in real life, as this is just what I'm imagining, so don't think everything I write here will be no joke.)

I'm DJ Crossing. I'm a month from being sixteen. My brother Jake is twelve.

Yes, we were going to see a movie- a Disney movie that one of my friends and Trice were raving about. Gee, I feel old.

Disney had been going on since when, 1990? My parents have watched some. I watched some. Then when Jake was born, I told him. Then he told Trice. Trice then told many others, and the others would tell others, and so on.

Anyway, let me introduce the rest of the gang. Trice Whitehall is Jake's best friend, at around fifteen I believe? He is a boy who has reddish-brown hair, dark blue jeans, and a yellow sweater. He is actually tall for his age, somewhere at five feet and an inch. Jake is my bro who prefers wearing green; he is extremely vain. He wears green shirts all the time! I'm surprised he doesn't like it for pants though. But right now he wears purple shorts.

Now we meet my friends; first up is Yareleto Poulin. He prefers to be called Yarel for short, and him and I love the same video games. There's not much to say about him, really. Just a boy with a light blue mohawk aligned with brown sideburns. Orange T-shirt, yellow shorts, and teal flip flops. It is an early summer in April. Yarel is thirteen- the youngest but legit teen of our group besides a possible Trice.

Next up we have Tristan Groff. For now, we are just getting along okay. No behavioural problems for the better news. He likes anything; from eating candy to vegetables and plain clothes to the stylish celebrity look-alikes. For now he wears a plain white tennis shirt and pale blue sweatpants. He also wears a silver chain around his neck; only one bead hanging from the thin line that was the size of a marble. If you looked closer, you could see a lightning bolt shape carved in the center because it was gold and tiny while the whole other area was plain silver. Knowing him, he is turning fifteen in a month.

The only other friend I haven't talked about yet; which I am now- is a close friend named Garfield. His actual name is Calixtro, but by the way his first name got pronounced, he told his parents and everyone he knew to call him by the last name. I bet some of you have a first name that wasn't great, but the last name was, right? Not that I'm concerned or anything, heh. One thing about Garfield is that he adores hawks; and I can say he wears a pair of old 3-D movie glasses that perched below a black beanie. I can't mention his other clothing; he can't stand it when I do. He wears the 3-D glasses everyday and during while at school; at least during Science period. And if my prediction is correct, he is around my age or maybe seventeen from being born in 1998. Garfield thinks he is cooler with this kind of outfit, but whatever you do, don't compare him to a stylish getup.

Anyhow, we continued down our way down the newly pebble-gorged sidewalk as we neared the parking lot for the theatre.

"I don't see why you bothered to bring Jake and his friend along, DJ. We want to see _Deadpool_." Tristan said.

"My parents said I can't let them watch a PG-14 movie. _Zootopia_ is all that is left for kids and preteens. But, we can see other movies if you want." I suggested.

"Not _The 5th Wave_ , it's so dramatic, suspenseful, and lame." Yarel criticised one of my favorite past movies.

"And we have seen it, like, four times already." Jake added. "Not that I'm scared of anything it it."

"Well, Jake got you there DJ." Trice said.

"Maybe your parents won't find out if we sneak the two in with us?" Garfield asked.

"No, there are security guards watching every nook and corner," I pointed out, refering to the box office and the doorway of the many different autitoriuma. "Because of all the people and underages sneaking in theatres without appropriate permission, they started to check."

We all watched as a family paid tickets for Zootopia, and a security guard eyed children while the cashier carefully checked out tickets. The tickets would read the seats each family was assigned, and their date of birth. From there, they were handed to another security guard that stood at each doorway, checking them carefully as well. Then the family was allowed in.

"Maybe we can just say they are only small for their age?" Garfield was getting impatient.

"Good idea," But as soon as I looked toward an autitorium two doors away from us, I saw another family getting rejected as they tried the trick Garfield mentioned when a child of theirs was actually ten but looked fourteen.

Yarel shook his head."That may not be the best choice."

"Well, you know what that means now." Trice said.

"Yay for foxes!" Jake cheered.

Tristan sighed. "Fine. Zootopia is is."

"Whatever. I'm only coming with you because you're going to see it, but next time I'd still rather see Deadpool." Garfield muttered but reluctantly agreed to join us.

We paid for the tickets at the box office. Adults were considered fourteen and up for movies in my country, so we might have trouble for paying the prices. I looked at Yarel, who was smiling.

"Three adult and three child tickets, please." I said. After the cashier pushed buttons on a computer, she told me the total money to pay. "You want HOW MUCH?!"

I opened my wallet to find only a 5-dollar bill, two toonies, seven loonies, and a dime. No way will I be able to pay for a hundred fifty-six dollars and forty cents plus tax!

Garfield rolled his eyes and got out his own wallet. "Watching movies is risky unless you have a lot of money," He took out what looked like a school ID with his identification, photo, code, and everything. He pushed me out of the way and took it from there. "Here, take my credit card."

I realized that Garfield recently became eighteen, being a senior in high school. Thank god he pitched in, otherwise we would have just went back home, seeing there were no other movies for us to watch that we have not seen yet.

I was glad Garfield came along, because I didn't even need to pay a single cent of my own money. But I planned to use it for getting us popcorn and drinks before the movie.

"You guys go ahead, while Tristan, Trice, and I get the salvage." I said.

"Okay," Yarel said. "See you then."

* * *

We were supposedly being assigned in seats marked 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, and 28 in a row marked G. Row A is at the front. Row K is the very back.

We are sitting in the middle. Only that is one thing that does not matter.

Garfield and Yarel put their backpacks that they brought along in two of the assigned seats to save them for the rest of us, as did Jake. They took the remaining seats and waited for us.

Jake took a quick look around the auditorium. It was pretty full. Only two empty seats were available in Row B; because most people prefer sitting in the back, and that was it. The only other seats 'available' were the ones Garfield, Yarel, and Jake saved for us.

"Look at all these people." Garfield commented. "The kids must be kamikazed enough to convince their parents to watch the movie."

"I see Falco, Lydon, and Blue," Yarel pointed toward three of our other friends two rows in front of us.

"There's Natalie." Jake stated as he spotted the said person sitting next to them.

The four of them turned around and spotted the three. They each gave a wave with smiles, and they got the same reaction in return. Natalie blew a kiss toward Yarel, giving a flirty wink.

"Bleh!" Yarel gagged, but not physically.

Garfield and Jake looked at each other with smug smirks, when they suddenly disappeared.

"Where are the others? The movie is starting in three minutes and they haven't showed up with the popcorn." Jake questioned.

"I honestly don't know." Garfield replied. Before Jake could reply back, he was almost instantly cut off with loud yelling coming from the entrance of the auditorium.

Everyone turned their heads that way as I walked in carrying popcorn bags, sodas, slushes, and a Twix chocolate bag. Trice followed, with the person who was screaming; Tristan.

Everyone still kept watching as the three of us walked to the rest of our companions. I set down the food rack I was holding near Yarel's seat, and stopped an infuriated Tristan from delivering a slap to Trice's face.

"Stop that! What happened?" Yarel was shocked, then saw a huge blue splash on Tristan's shirt. "Oh..."

"Trice just slushed me!" Tristan shouted.

"I didn't mean to!" Trice said innocently.

"You okay? I know blue raspberry slushes and white tees don't go together..." I got a napkin out of our food rack to try clean more of the slush stain off as I did some back near the box office.

"No! The little bitch slushed me!" Tristan cussed.

"Language!" A woman from above us scolded.

"Sorry." Tristan said.

"There, it's gone." I told Tristan once I was done cleaning his shirt.

"Thanks," Tristan smiled, then glared at Trice. "You better watch out next time."

"I'd like to see you try next time." Trice provoked.

"Okay, that's enough you two." Garfield made Tristan sit next to me, while Trice between Jake and Yarel.

"Hurry! The lights are dimming! Pass the popcorn!" Yarel reminded.

I passed one over for Garfield and Yarel to share, another for Jake and Trice, and two more forTristan and I ourselves. The same way went for the drinks ourselves, except Jake, Trice, and Tristan prefered blue raspberry slushes instead of Coca-Cola.

"Timeplay mode." Yarel got out his phone as did many people who wanted to play Timeplay.

The speaker came up on the huge screen, and after the message, the Timeplay game began. The prizes were 50 SCENE Points for 1st-5th place, and 25 SCENE Points for 6th-10th place.

"Welcome to Powerplay." A loud female voice announced. Everyone continued watching.

"Rank your choices by ordering the images above. If you're with the majority..." The voice droned on.

Yarel looked on his phone and ordered the images in an order that suited the category 'Favorite Movies'. Luckily, Yarel won because most of the people in the auditorium seemed to have the same idea.

Then came the harder parts. However, since Garfield was a nerd at movies in any rating, he helped Yarel along with any parts he was unsure of.

"Write the name of the image on your device. Be sure to look at the big screen for clues..."

'Judy Hopps' partner'

"Nick Wilde." Yarel typed down.

"Pick the one you think should win..."

The screen showed two types of Superman actors, and it was up to Yarel to select the one most people would choose. Once again, Garfield assisted him throughout and he got all three rounds.

Now came the results. The results marking 10th to 5th showed up. Yarel and the rest of us stared at the screen in anticipation.

4th place: a girl named Suzy.

3rd place: a boy named Danny.

2nd place: a boy named Michel.

Lastly, the 1st place mark appeared with Yarel's name at the top.

"I did it!" Yarel almost said aloud, even though 5th place was the same thing.

A few previews of upcoming movies began to play, one of them known as _The Angry Birds Movie_ that was to be released on the 20th of May, my birthday. (Legit)

"Say DJ, how old will you turn on your birthday next month?" Garfield asked.

"Sixteen," I answered. I also have a nickname to go with myself; DJ. Everyone can call me DJ as a nickname, but only _friends_ can also call me FireWolFox. That's right, friends.

"Are we going to see the Angry Birds Movie for your birthday party?" Jake asked.

"Yes we will, but that will be a little while from now." I replied.

"Quiet, the movie is starting!" Tristan hissed at us, even though there were still two minutes of commercials left.

" _This is going to be boring..._ " Garfield thought.

The movie began with a rabbit officer in her childhood named Judy Hopps.

 _"Still bored..."_

The rabbit got bullied by a young fox with his buddy close behind.

" _Oh gosh!"_

The rabbit had grown up and she was training in the Zootopia Police Department academy, failing the test on the first day. But on the second day...

 _"Hmm... nah..."_

 _"That's a little better."_

 _"Eww."_

 _"Getting better..."_

 _"There she is with this Nick character, but who is the little guy?_

 _"The little one was just a grown-up short for its age? I have no other words to say..."_

 _"This is getting good..."_

 _"Yeah! Good job!"_

Garfield looked at the whole audience, then to us. He turned back to the huge movie screen, smiling.


	2. Not just any book

**Yesterday, 4:30 P.M.**

"What did you think of the movie, guys?" I asked.

"It was great!" Garfield smiled. "Even for grown adults like me, I suppose."

"Fine." Tristan and Yarel said at the same time.

"I could have said the same thing what Garfield said." I said.

"Hey bro! Trice and I brought a junior novelization book of the movie!" Jake held up a Zootopia novelization book.

"What's with the star symbol?" I asked, pointing to a flashing green star sticker on the bottom of the book's spine.

"Maybe it's just a special version." Trice replied, and I shrugged.

"Want to read it tonight?" Trice asked.

"No thanks," I said. "Maybe tomorrow during lunch at school in the library; besides, I have to finish working on a math calculus sheet."

"Same here." Garfield and Tristan said.

"I can," Yarel spoke, which made Trice and Jake light up some smiles.

"You're lucky you're not in high school..." I commented.

"Well, see you later." Tristan waved to us as Garfield followed along.

"Tell Mom and Dad that I will be back at 6 P.M.!" Jake called to me as he, Trice, and Yarel went their separate ways.

"Okay Jake!" I shuffled my feet as I adjusted the backpack over my spine, then I began walking home.

* * *

 **Miiverse Junior/Senior High, April 30th 2016, 8:55 A.M.**

That was the time on the clock the boy saw. He felt his body tensed, and acted paranoid. It was Jake, who wore a green hoodup, purple shorts, long green socks, and flashy black shoes. Today, he and his classmates met up in the library rather than their usual classroom. Jake glanced at his peers. He saw Falco, Lydon, and Natalie gathered around one table, having a conversation. Jake glanced at the clock; five minutes were left. He glanced at the library's entrance.

 _Oh dear..._ Jake thought, biting his lip and feeling his throat dry. _Hope they get here before the teacher does; there can be very strict consequences_.

He returned staring at the clock; the clock's short hand reached the 9.

The entrance to the library door burst open. Jake looked, only to see his teacher walking in. He widened his eyes. _Oh no, they're too late!_

The school bell rang. The teacher walked up to the front of her classroom. She placed her books, folders, and other papers on a huge rectangular table. It was positioned in the front of the other tables. The teacher adjusted her glasses. "Good morning, class," She said.

"Good morning." Jake and the class all replied, lacking the upbeat energy.

The teacher took out her clipboard and a pen. "I will now begin roll call. Please say 'here' or raise your hand," She called everyone's name one by one, and they all responded. When she called the missing students Yarel and Trice, she received no response. She looked around to find Jake's table with two empty seats. "Mr. Crossing, where are your friends who are late to my class?"

Jake gulped, then felt a cold sweat. "I... well, they..."

Suddenly, the entrance flew open with a loud bang like a gunshot.

Two students ran inside the library. Both being boys. One of them was tall; a friend that Jake knew with reddish-brown hair. _It's Trice!_ He thought. In contrast, the slightly taller boy wore a lime-shaded tee. He also wore orange baggy shorts, a (you-know-who) flower-themed silver chain, and blue boots. _And Yarel!_ Jake thought again.

"We made... it..." Yarel panted, putting his hands on his wobbling knees before collapsing on the floor, exhausted. Trice did the same as well.

"So, you finally made it." The teacher said to the two, which made Yarel and Trice freeze in their tracks. They turned around to find their teacher staring them down with a scary scowl on her face.

Yarel laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh... hey teach."

"Don't 'hey teach' me, young man!" The teacher scolded.

The rest of the class cringed and closed their eyes.

Yarel quickly stood up. "Look! We can explain why were-"

Gritting her teeth, the teacher swung her left arm horizontally. "I don't want to hear anything from you two! You know what happens when you boys are late to class, right?"

"Pancakes?" Yarel said sarcastically.

"NO! A detention! Also, you will get a second detention for breaking that door!" She pointed to the door that had a hole with Yarel and Trice's shape in it.

"But-" Yarel protested.

"No 'buts'!" The teacher bellowed.

The two boys sighed and put their heads down in defeat.

Lydon leaned over to Natalie and Falco. "Man, the anti-clan supporters are in for it now." He murmured.

"Lydon..." Falco and Natalie hissed, frowning.

The teacher started to write out detention forms to Yarel and Trice. "Right after school," She said, still frowning. "No questions asked."

The two boys took their forms and sat down their seats at Jake's table. "This sucks..." Trice muttered to himself, slamming his head down on the table.

"Okay class," The teacher said with a happy tone. It was as if the incident with Trice and Yarel never happened. "Today, you are going to finally write your first junior novelization report on a recent or old movie." Everyone except Trice; the smartest kid in English class, groaned.

"But this year, you can choose any book here in the library." The teacher saw a few people's faces light up.

"Really? Any book?" Natalie asked.

The teacher nodded. "Yes, but short books are hard to write on a one-page report. Try finding other books that ar easy and fun for you to write, okay?" She faced everyone else. "You may also pair up with up to three people. This will be due tomorrow in class, so be sure to check out a book if you ran out of time. You'll be presenting your report to the front of the class."

The same people groaned again.

"This stinks... again," Trice muttered again, slamming his head on the table.

* * *

Everyone began to pick out their favorite book(or an easy book) from the shelves. As everyone roamed around the library, Jake and Trice sat down on their own bean bags while Yarel tried to find their book. They secluded themselves at a corner where no one could see them.

"I hope you are proud of yourself, man." Jake said, giving his friend a dirty look.

"PROUD?!" Trice shouted, gritting his teeth toward his companion. "The teacher didn't let me explain and I ended up with two detentions! And I had a good excuse!"

"Shhh!" Jake shushed Trice, looking around before facing him again. "This is a library, you know. What was your good excuse, anyway?"

"Well... it all started last night at Yarel's Miiverse apartment." Trice said awkwardly.

* * *

 **Miiverse Life Apartment 206, 12:13 A.M.**

"Trice! Look!" Yarel called as he started to jump up and down on his seat. Trice, with narrowed eyes, came inside his room.

"What is it, Yarel?" Trice asked. He turned to look at Yarel's TV.

"It's finally here! I've been dying to watch this again!" Yarel had rented a digital copy of Zootopia after he won the Timeplay game at the Scotiabank theatre when he was also awarded with a SuperTicket.

"You say that to all the movies you want to watch."

"I know, but this is the best ever!"

"You say that to all the movies you want to watch ...AGAIN!"

"It's starting, Trice!" Yarel suddenly grabbed Trice by an arm and tried to get him to watch as well.

"Hey! Let me go!" Trice tried to break free, but Yarel's strength was too much for him.

"You have to see this!" Yarel cheered.

"No! First of all, it's midnight! Second of all, we have school tomorrow and I don't want to be late again!" But it was too late. Yarel had already absorbed himself from the movie. Trice still could not break free from the grip, and his energy slowly faded away. He soon ended up watching the movie.

* * *

Trice groggily opened his eyes, seeing Yarel's clock. It was 7:55 A.M. Still, he shut his eyes, remembering the animal characters; all from prey and predators. Trice sniffed something nice; something like a beautiful sunflower, forcing him to get up. He found himself cuddling with Yarel, who was snoring out loud. Trice lifted up his upper body with wide eyes before looking at the clock again.

"Yarel!" Trice shouted, trying to shake Yarel awake as hard as he could.

"Yes...?" Yarel yawned.

Trice glared. "We are going to be late for school, and it's all your fault! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Neither of them said anything for a full minute, until Yarel widened his eyes. "Oh no! Breakfast! Water the flowers! Sneakers!"

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"And that's my excuse." Trice said.

Jake stared at him. "Well..." He said before sniffing the air. "No wonder you smell like oranges."

* * *

 **Miiverse Junior/Senior High, Lunch period**

All six of us met in the library.

"So... what should the topic of our novelization be?" Jake asked.

"Something in comics or something. Mythology, perhaps." I suggested. "How about one about Teen Titans?"

"This school doesn't have those type of comics." Jake sighed.

"You didn't find a book for us, did you, Yarel?" Trice questioned.

"No," Yarel replied, and the rest of us all groaned. He then reached into his backpack. "Oh wait, I have one."

Garfield narrowed his eyes at him. "This better enlighten me or else." He said.

We breathed a sigh of relief as Yarel got the book, but frowned when we saw what it was.

Jake took the book from Yarel. The book had a cover with a traffic system box showing the "Go" system, but instead of the white lights showing human form, it looked more like a dancing fox.

"The Zootropolis junior novelization book?" Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"It's Zootopia." Yarel corrected.

"How did you get it from me?" Jake asked.

"I snuck it from you because I figured you would be useless in trying to use it for the novelization project, if you wanted to, of course." Yarel answered.

"Really, a novelization report on THIS?" Garfield said.

"It was the only thing I could find! The books in this library are about violent robots and boring painted ponies!" Yarel said in defense.

Garfield scoffed, looking away. "Perfect for babies."

"Well, let's read it before we make our assumptions." I persuaded.

"Whatever." The rest of us sat around in a circle with our own bean bags. No one could see nor hear us. Jake cleared his throat, turned the cover, and began to read.

"No content or part of this book shall be published or copyrighted without written permission from the-" Jake was cut off by us.

"Not the VERY beginning!" We bellowed.

"Sorry," Jake turned three more pages, where the novel really began. "I'm going to tell the story abouy Zootopia and its inhabitants." He looked back up to see Trice, Tristan, Yarel, and I smiling ear-to-ear while Garfield had a dull expression. Jake turned the next page. A picture showed a little rabbit on a stage with two little tigers as its partners. "'Where anyone can be anything!' Judy exclaimed happily."

"Get to the point!" Garfield blurted out, then rested his right cheek on his right fist.

Jake frowned at Garfield, then looked back down at the pages. "'Well, he was right about one thing.' Judy picked up the hat of her police costume and put it back on, feeling bolder. 'I don't know when to quit.'" He turned the next page. '15 years later' was mentioned in the first paragraph, followed by a picture of the young rabbit, now grown up.

Mini pictures showed the rabbit failing at some sort of test, with a few more showing its success. Finally, a huge picture that showed the rabbit onstage, facing other police animals; huge ones. The only others on stage were also a sheep and a lion that appeared to be some sort of mayor. "'It has been said that Judy Hopps has been the first rabbit to become an officer.'"

Garfield's eyes lit up a bit, and Yarel began to hop up and down in his beanbag. Jake turned more pages. In the picture was the part in the movie where the rabbit and the fox became slight partners. More pictures were shown; like a comic, as the pair was seen crossing a bridge to get to the other side where a house stood.

"'Judy and Nick made it to the other side, where they found who they were looking for. Before he could reject them, they were smart enough to ask for advice." Jake turned the next page. "'And then...'" He stopped, leaning his head closely at the page. There was a strange, savage-looking predator mammal that looked like it was about to take a bite at the rabbit and fox. There was tape over the figure as well. "Oh dear... who stuck that weird thing in the story?"

"What?" Garfield pondered. He and the rest of us hopped out of our bean bags and looked at the page. Suddenly, an loud snarling sound echoed. We frantically scanned around the library for any people spying on us.

Trice growled. "Must be Lydon... show yourself!" However, they heard the snarling coming from the book itself. A dark shadow crept toward the page.

"Run, Nick!" A feminine voice cried, as dashing footsteps with ferocious growls mixed together echoed in the library. "Night Howlers... they aren't the wolves... they are flowers!" The same voice was heard.

As if it was like magic, the once solid page turned out to be realistic. The book started to shake Jake's arms as lightning began to seep out the book.

I gasped. "Let go of it, bro!" I shouted.

"I can't!" Jake grunted. "My hands are stuck!" He watched me, Tristan, Trice, and Garfield trying to pry the book off for him.

Yarel laughed out loud. "This is so cool!"

"Help us, you idiot!" Tristan yelled, and Yarel came over. While they were pulling the book away, they saw a picture of the fox. It had gotten shot by a dart gun that was armed with a female sheep. The fox began to act savage, and the rabbit backed away.

"And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way!" The sheep said with a smug smile. The fox and rabbit had actually tricked her so that they would make her confess.

"Argh! Is this part of the story?!" Tristan yelled while covering his eyes with one of his arms.

"I highly doubt it, Tristan!" Jake answered, eyes shut. Yarel laughed out loud even more.

Without warning, the book unattached itself from Jake's grasp. "Get your icky hands off me, you little brat!" This voice did not sound like any of the characters from the Zootopia movie.

All of us were shocked and confused, when the book swished through the air and hit Jake, knocking him out of his bean bag; resulting him doing backward somersaults into a bookcase, luckily not knocking over anything. However, it was my turn to snap.

"Hey! Only I get to push my brother!" I shouted as I went and grabbed a Chemistry textbook from the Science reading section.

The book began to go for me next, and just when it was a meter away I threw the Chemistry textbook at it, making them collide with each other. Unfortunately, the textbook disappeared upon impact.

"Probably shouldn't have done that." Trice gulped.

"Teacher is gonna kill me." I meeped.

The book grew to a bizarre giant size, and the light grew bigger that it resulted in blinding us and shining the entire library.

"This sucks... TRIPLE!" The light was so bright that the six of us felt like we were getting devoured. We all screamed, expect Yarel, who was still laughing. All of us were slowly sucked inside the book; one by one. The light faded into nothingness.

"What's with all the shouting?!" Jake, Trice, and Yarel's teacher shouted while running in. She looked around and found no one present.

She then spotted the Zootopia junior novelization book lying in the center of the bean bags. "Who left this here?" The only answer she came up with was Trice and Yarel. She picked up the book, returned it to an empty slot on one of the shelves, and left the facility.

* * *

 **AN: Two chapters in a day because of putting Mario Kart 8 on hold. 52k BR now, and that is all.**


	3. Our technically new home

_"And I feel the pain you feel_ "

 _"Trice... I..."_

 _"When you start crying..."_

 _"I just wanted to say I like you, Trice. You're my best friend..."_

 _"You're my best friend"_

 _"You mean so much to me"_

 _"You're like a brother to me"_

 _"I would be completely lost... if this friendship ends"_

 _"Yes I do"_

 _"I just... I don't want to lose you, Trice... I would rather die a million times than to lose you... I would move mountains with my bare hands if that meant getting the friendship back..."_

 _"I would never leave you... Jake... you're my best friend..."_

 _"You're my best friend"_

 _"I like you just as much as love..."_

 _"I may not show it much..."_

 _"But I always do like you... no matter what..."_

 _"Yes I do..."_

* * *

Jake could feel his senses coming back. Grunting, he slowly opened his eyes, hoping it was just a dream. He saw that he was lying on grass, and he saw several trees ahead. He placed his hands on the grass and pushed himself up. He checked out his surroundings in a 360 degrees turn. He was in a field that was completely unfamiliar to him.

 _How did I get here?_ He thought, then he saw Yarel unconscious on the ground next to him. He looked in his backpack and noticed one of the pouches had been unzipped. He also saw an unfamiliar figure approaching them.

 _What could that be?_ Jake thought, when the figure was a child rabbit. It sniffed Jake's left side, making the boy curious; then the backpack, trying to take it afterwards.

"Hey, this is my stuff!" Jake enraged. A mini tug-of-war became involved then, but a few minutes later Jake won the fight and pushed the rabbit away.

The rabbit turned to leave, then turned right around and reached into the pouch of the backpack Jake left open.

"What now?!" Jake muttered, when the animal took out a Snickers chocolate bar he was saving for later. Without hesitation it tore off the wrapper.

"Um, you do know that's not a carrot, right?" Jake said.

But the small rabbit did not comprehend, and ate the chocolate bar in surprisingly only one gulp. It began to choke a bit, but Jake thought it was extreme.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Jake mumbled, when he felt two hands on his shoulders.

"Hey Jake! You okay?" Was Yarel's question.

"Yeah, it felt nauseous, but I'm feeling much better now." Jake stood up and turned to Yarel, losing a bit of balance as he did so. "And for some strange reason, I'm having trouble standing up."

"Me too." Yarel did the same, but slightly more than Jake. "Hey, where are the others?"

Jake did another 360 degrees turn to look all around, carefully because of his balance issue, and realized Yarel was right. Before he could answer, they heard a high-pitched shriek coming from an acre of trees nearby from which they landed.

"What is that?" Jake asked, and he ran off through long grass, kicking a patch of leaves on the way.

Yarel followed behind, when they spotted someone dangling down from a tree branch. At first they thought it was just a monkey; but then realized it was another of their friends victim to the novelization book incident.

"Trice!" Yarel shouted.

"Help! Stop this thing and get me down from here!" Trice shrieked as the same little rabbit that Jake encountered less than five minutes ago was trying to reach for a blueberry granola bar in his pocket. Succeedingly, the rabbit jumped high enough to catch the granola bar in its teeth, and ate it with a starstruck smile. Trice was confused, raising an eyebrow. He looked back at his other two friends, who were having a talk about what just happened.

"Must be it's super all-time favorite," Yarel said. "I think that's a rabbit who likes treats."

"No kidding. It ate the Snickers bar from by backpack too." Jake added.

"No, I mean a rabbit cub from the Zootopia movie," Yarel continued. "We must be in Judy Hopps' carrot farm."

"Carrot farm? Please, this is not a place where they sell blueberries." Jake scoffed.

"Remember what Judy said at the end of the movie where this Bellwether chick was tricked into confessing and when shooting a dart gun with blueberries instead of the savage serum?" Yarel questioned.

"No." Jake said.

"I heard Judy's family also had a few acres dedicated for blueberries." Yarel explained.

"Ha, ha! Nerd!" Trice pointed and laughed at him, despite hanging from a branch.

Yarel and Jake rolled their eyes toward each other.

"Let's just get him down already."

* * *

Somewhere near an abandoned store or something, three more figures were unconscious earlier but they recovered, only with a slight problem.

"That's weird... I feel a little light-headed." Tristan rubbed his forehead.

"I'm feeling kind of funny as well... don't tell me that book is going to change us as well!" Garfield shouted.

I took out a vanity mirror that I supposedly "borrowed" from my mother. I turned it around toward the three of us so we could see our reflection.

"We don't feel the same... but we look the same." I said.

"Isn't that a makeup mini-mirror?" Tristan asked. "Wait a second, you stole that from your mother?"

"No, she knew that I was getting rashes on my neck all the time and that she had an extra mini-mirror in her drawer, she gave it to me for careful treatment." I explained.

"Okay then," Garfield wrinkled his nose at a few red areas below my chin. "But why did you refer the mirror as a vanity?"

"Because I don't want anyone to get suspicious on why I would carry a pocket mirror everywhere with a small bottle of lotion." I said.

"...You're not really DJ, are you?" Tristan asked.

"Wait, what? Of course I am DJ!" I snapped.

"Sorry, but this is getting more nifty and coincidental. I'm beginning to think you're the one who purposely brought us into this new location or world." Tristan accused.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! Why would I cast a demonic spell over a book, ruin a peaceful reading block, and have people in another world?" I yelled.

"I don't know, but you could be hiding something. Or you could be secretly insane." Tristan said.

"Guys! We have other matters here!" Garfield interrupted our conversation.

Both of us went silent. Our headaches began getting worse, yet painful.

"What's happening?!" I shouted.

What shocked us even more was when we began shining white.

"I don't even know." Tristan said.

"Don't worry guys, it will be okay!" Garfield yelled.

And then, it suddenly stopped. It was as if the pain never happened.

"It's over now..." Tristan said in relief, then saw a fountain in front of him. "Hey, you guys thirsty?"

Garfield and I nodded as we went with Tristan to the fountain.

I drank many, enough for about four cups because all I had for breakfast was no drinks, only buttered toast. Garfield seemed the same way, while Tristan had only a few gulps.

Tristan was splashing his own face to cool himself off, when Garfield accidentally bumped into him, causing him to fall and slip into the fountain.

"Darn it!" Tristan muttered. "I'm soaked!"

"Oops! Sorry! Here, let me get you out." Garfield reached out with one hand.

However, instead of Tristan cooperating for help, he grabbed Garfield's wrist at the right moment and pulled at a hard strain that made another of us get drenched.

Tristan laughed hysterically and Garfield only frowned a bit before smiling and finally to a laugh. Then they turned to me.

Realizing that I was next, I turned to run. But then both of them quickly nabbed the hoodie of my purple sweater. It was too late as they pulled with all their might, and I went head-first into the fountain's cool water. Once I got my top body surfaced, we all had a good laugh.

"Looks like that was an illusion we had earlier, huh?" Tristan snickered.

"Yeah, just some nauseous feelings and bright light." I said, then we laughed again. "Okay now, the only thing we have to worry about is finding the others."

Garfield and Tristan nodded as they began shouting. "Yarel? Trice?"

"Jake? It's your bro, Navin!" I bellowed. "Don't worry, nothing will possibly go wrong!"

Oh, when will I learn to not say things like that? We didn't notice this until now; five minutes after the incident and two minutes of the fountain break, we had began slowly changing into some sort of new forms. We then looked at each other, and let me just say it was not a good time after that.

Our eyes bulged at each other; if you asked if there was something was different about us, there totally was. We also had changed in our forms, which was probably the reason we felt funny while walking.

"What... where?!" Tristan panicked through his words.

"I don't believe it!" Garfield exclaimed. I revealed to be a grey wolf, Tristan a polar bear, and Garfield a hawk. We still got to keep our clothes on, luckily because what if we didn't?

The "illusion" we had not long ago had actually been changing us into our destined favorite animals in a slow process the whole time!

"We're mammals!"

* * *

Trice, Jake, and Yarel were out of the acres. They, too, had also went through the changing illusion and became new forms. So that was what Jake found out that was causing him and his two companions trouble walking. Jake had became a grizzly bear, Yarel a goat, and Trice...

"Eureka!" Trice exclaimed. "My rhinoceros-ish brain has exceeded all expectations."

The three boys continued and explored their surroundings. Like Garfield, Tristan, and I, they still got to keep their clothes; only Jake included a backpack.

"Where are we?" Yarel questioned.

"Are we on an ice cream island?" Jake guessed.

"I highly doubt that, Jake," Trice said. "Judging by our surroundings, it appears as though we have entered a city."

Yarel noticed the novelization book was missing. "What happened to the book, Trice?" He asked.

"I think we forgot it." Jake said.

Trice realized the flaw in dimensional physics. "Oh dear... curse my Science grades," He said nervously. "I believe Jake is right, Yarel."

"We really _are_ on an ice cream island?" Jake replied.

"No, Jake. We left the book back in the school's library." Yarel corrected.

"Um, I have a confession to make, gentlemen. The novelization book was a special prototype. It was that if we wished to go where the story took place, then that was what you would get. I can recall Jake voicing this desire last night, so that must be the explanation why we are in the world of Zootopia." Trice admitted.

"Are you saying that we're stranded?" Yarel spoke.

"I'm afraid so, Yarel," Trice answered. "The only way we can return back is if we construct another portal or something."

"Great," Yarel groaned. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well first, I suggest we-" Trice was cut off.

"Excuse me," A voice interrupted, making them all stop in their tracks.

"What? Who said that?" Jake wondered.

The three faced the source of the voice and saw Judy Hopps in a police outfit, driving towards them. When they were a foot behind them, they pulled over.

"It's the rabbit." Jake pointed out.

"Hey there, can I help you three?" Judy asked.

"Hello," Trice greeted. "Can you tell us where we are?"

"New here, aren't you? You're at Zootopia." Judy said.

"Zootopia? What's that?" Yarel asked.

"It's a place where predators and prey mammals get along now, and where anyone can be anything!" Judy smiled. "Especially being officers at Zootopia Police Department(ZPD). Speaking of officers, do you guys want to register? I can give you a ride."

"Uh, hold that thought," Yarel took Jake and Trice aside. "Police officers? I don't want to sign up for that."

"I do; it seems like fun." Jake commented.

"I think we should, Yarel," Trice advised. "We may be stranded here for a while so we will need some form of shelter or help until we can build another portal or find another way back home."

"Alright, we might as well since we're here." Yarel reluctantly agreed.

"We would like to register for ZPD." Trice informed.

"Great," Judy said happily. "I'm Judy Hopps; I work there."

"It's nice to meet you. Are you the chief?" Yarel asked.

"No, I'm just a regular who became the top graduate of my academy class. Get in the car and I'll introduce you to him." Judy motioned for the three to get in by opening the side door.

The three climbed into the police vehicle and they drove straight to their destination.

* * *

The group of four entered through the ZPD building and all the way to Chief Bogo's meeting office, where the big guy himself was asleep at his desk.

"It's the bull." Jake pointed out.

"Thank you, Jake. That's enough now." Trice said in annoyance.

"This is Chief Bogo. He's our boss and he runs the ZPD. He can be grumpy sometimes, so be patient with him," Judy explained.

Judy walked over to the desk and tapped Bogo on the shoulder. "Chief Bogo."

"What is it, Officer Hopps?" Bogo complained as he woke up. "Can't you see I'm trying to nap here?"

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but we have three recruits who want to join the ZPD." Judy informed, gesturing toward Yarel, Trice, and Jake.

Bogo groaned, grabbing a ink pen and a sheet of paper, which had the ZPD roster on it. "Alright, tell us what your first and last names are, dates of birth, and what animal you are so we can add them to the roster." Bogo instructed.

The three gave Bogo their names, then he wrote them down: _Poulin, Yareleto. Age 13. Crossing, Jake. Age 12. Whitehall, Trice. Age 13._ (Trice is really 13, and birth dates are a "secret")

"Okay Officer Hopps, you know the drill," Bogo said. "Give these new recruits their uniforms, take them to the obstacle course drill area, make sure they do outstanding. Lastly, tonight, introduce them to the other officers."

"Yes sir," Judy saluted.

"It's nice to meet you, mister Bogo." Trice said.

"Whatever." Bogo grouchily replied as they left.


	4. Reunited(sort of)

_"Friends... would you ever forget me even after we leave you alone for, like, five years?"_

 _"Never... there are many people including us that like you, DJ"_

 _"You're still our best friend"_

 _"You are still my best friends as well"_

 _"You guys and all the friends I made throughout school, Miiverse, and YouTube are like many brothers and sisters"_

 _"Who knows what will happen to us when you perish"_

 _"I will never leave one of you behind"_

 _"We are like your very own pack when you are the alpha"_

 _"The strength of a wolf is his pack"_

 _"And we are all one united"_

 _"If one of us goes missing, we are at risk"_

 _"I won't lose you guys, I swear"_

 _"We have been together for almost three years straight and we have never been separated like this"_

 _"I swear, I won't lose you guys or anyone ever again"_

* * *

We couldn't believe it. We were freaking out! How in the world was this happening? It was just amazing. Why would we transform into mammals?

Wait a minute… was this Disney's fault? Were we transformed into furry species like the ones in the Zootopia movie just because Garfield insulted it? So does that mean… the big city we were in; is the actual city of Zootopia? We somehow got sent to the city of Zootopia through a novelization book. We looked around to see if we could find anyone at all; anything to find a clue on what was going on. But we couldn't see anybody, so I guess we actually have to go in the city on foot to find some answers.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said to Garfield and Tristan as we began our journey to the city of Zootopia. Tristan and I had to walk on foot, but Garfield was a hawk, so he was able to fly.

"You're technically not a 'mammal'." Was Tristan's comment.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll let you know when we're getting there because I can see almost the huge main city from here." Garfield smirked as he continued flying overhead.

After almost half an hour of making our way through Zootopia, we finally reached the huge city. I couldn't believe my eyes; there were so many different types of animals, who walked on two feet and dressed up in clothes just like us.

What amazed me the most about these animals was that they were doing the same thing regular humans do, such as shopping, going to fast-food restaurants, driving cars, playing sports, schooling, and much more.

While looking around the city, we bumped into something big and hard. We looked up to see a rhino dressed up in a police uniform. We stepped back a few feet when we saw him give us a nasty glare.

The rhino knelt down to where his front horn was; right in our faces and Tristan could feel him breathe against the fur on his muzzle.

"Watch where you are going next time, punks." The rhino growled as he finally moved his face from ours and continued on his way.

As the rhino walked further I let a sigh relief. "I'm glad that's over, now let's have a look around this city."

After a couple hours of exploring the city, I found a map and saw that they have districts around Zootopia designed for every type of animal.

So while looking at this map, from what we could tell, we were in the center of Zootopia; which is called Savanna Central.

"Hey guys, did you read the rhino's name tag?" Garfield questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Tristan asked.

"The name sounded familiar, but I'm not sure." Garfield scratched his quill.

"I recall it... _T. Whitehall_... I've seen that last name for other people, but in this place, it's ridiculous." I said.

"Trice's last name... I wonder it that was actually him?" Garfield said.

"Probably so, the book got all six of us... ugh, we're in a real fix." I mumbled.

"We should follow him." Tristan said, but it was too late as we turned to the direction the rhino supposedly as Trice was already gone; and all we saw were busy crowds and traffic jams ahead.

"Damn it." Garfield muttered.

* * *

Finally, around two hours later, we arrived at the entrance of ZPD. There, we could see a large screen TV; around 80 to 90 inches long, attached to the wall of the building protected by a glass screen.

"Maybe this can help us know if our friends are here or not." Garfield suggested.

The three of us looked at the TV, then sat down on a wooden bench to watch some of the footage.

The screen showed a ceremony that is currently taking place earlier at ZPD, and all the officers were sitting in white chairs watching a stage that had Bogo being the current loudspeaker, followed by Bellwether as the assistant, and the new recruitments that was the same rhino we saw, a grizzly, and a goat.

"As chief of ZPD, Bogo is happy to announce the first grizzly, first goat, and a new rhino that will become officers!" Bellwether gestured toward Bogo.

"Our three new recruits have met outstanding requirements as they not only passed the academy's obstacle course, but they also applied to be Officer Hopps' partners for when she solves cases. And it should be better- and faster because they are four together. Now, let's have Officer Hopps take over." Bogo passed the microphone to Judy.

"Thank you, everyone. Here was how they became officers; I was on parking duty when I saw the trio walking down the street, looking confused as I was, because I have never seen nor heard of them before. I pulled over to them, and it seemed like they were new." Judy said. "I asked if they wanted to register as ZPD officers, and they willingly complied, though the goat almost rejected me. Anyhow, you should have seen how they did in the academy's obstacle course and written tests; they all performed well, especially our new rhino who aced the entire course. He beat my times when I first wanted to register; and got a 100% on the written part when I got 96%! These guys are pretty sure they are going to make the world a better place!"

Some of the officers in the ceremony rolled their eyes at her last sentence, as did me and my other two friends, having hearing that a lot in the Zootopia movie itself.

"We asked our new officers for their thoughts on the matter." Judy informed next, which got our attention to the TV screen again. "First up, Jake Crossing." She passed the microphone to Jake, who walked to the edge of the stage so he could talk fluently without feeling shy.

"As newcomers, we just moved in trying to find a 'job', and this seemed like the one for us." Jake said on TV.

"Yareleto Poulin."

"At first I thought it was just a scam, but I realized I would be the only one left out, so I reluctantly joined them." Yarel said.

"Lastly, Trice Whitehall."

"We have other friends that came here as well, but we got seperated. There is three of them and their names are DJ Crossing..."

"My big brother!" Jake cheered, making the audience get his attention.

"Don't interrupt," Trice snapped. "Anyway, the other two are Calixtro Garfield, call this guy by the last name; and our assistant Tristan Groff. Anyone who knows the identity of them should let me know; three walking in a group together."

Bback outside the building, Tristan, Garfield, and I looked at each other in despair. Those new officer mammals were our missing companions! We got up and ran our way to wherever the ceremony was being held at.

"How are we supposed to know, if we don't know what they look like?" Bogo asked, glaring.

"Good point," Trice began to sweat. He had an idea, and looked up a little higher above head level. "Tristan, Navin, and Garfield; if you are watching this, I hope you find us." He then turned off the microphone. "That's all I have to say, thank you for watching."

Bogo kept silent, not _caring_ that the TV cameras were still recording. He stood up, lean into Trice's muzzle, almost touching the front horn while doing so.

Meanwhile, Tristan, Garfield, and I already made our way to where the ceremony was being held at. We approached the crowd from behind, quickly but quietly crawling so that no one would hear or notice us.

When we got to a good spot behind the very back row of the audience, we stayed crouched but looked through the gaps between the seats, helping us to spectate the stage.

"So, let me get this straight. You know what their names are, but you haven't met them before?" Bogo questioned.

Trice nervously laughed. "No, but the reason is because the last time I saw them in person was when they told me they were moving to the rainforest district. Haven't seen them for over three years now, until they called me that we were going to this big city of Zootopia. I don't know if they arrived yet, so we just have to wait."

" _Wait?! We can just get it over with by going out in the open to them and explaining how and why we are here for!_ " Garfield mouthed to me, and I nodded.

" _I know, right?"_ I mouthed back. _"We should go up front and explain who we are, but I don't know yet. How will they react? Bogo? The audience? The others?"_

Bogo huffed in Trice's face. "They better be arriving in Zootopia in a period of two hours. Once you find them, bring them to the ZPD building and we will take it from there."

Jake looked up, and saw a streak of grey or silver fur, a patch of white, and red and black feathers popping out from behind the chairs of the audience in the back row. "Maybe we can."

Bogo turned to Jake. "What are you talking about?"

Jake gulped. "I meant that they might be arriving in a few minutes."

Bogo stared at him nonetheless. "How do you know? Give me proof."

Jake looked down so that he could avoid eye contact. "I don't know, sir. I just saw three new mammals enter the city. Could be them, but I'm not sure. Trice said they _were_ travelling together."

Bogo grabbed Jake by the shirt collar. "What is this nonsense?! I WANT ANSWERS!" He yelled.

" _Uh oh, trouble."_ Tristan mouthed to Garfield and I, making us nod in fear.

"Chief Bogo, release him!" Yarel shouted. "You will hurt him!"

Bogo got back to his senses as he saw Jake trying to get his beefy fists off his scrawny neck, and he dropped him.

Judy and Yarel went to Jake to see if he was okay, while Trice got in front of Bogo. "Have you gone insane?! He is already under stress! What possessed you to almost injure a new member?" He shouted.

"He should have answered me." Bogo dismissed the question as if what he had done wasn't wrong. Trice growled, his fingers rubbing the top of his night baton.

"If you as much scratched him, I will knock you into oblivion, you hear me?!" Trice acted boldy, making Bogo retract a foot back.

"All people do in this world is kill one another!" Garfield whispered to us still hiding in the far back, which he knew he shouldn't have.

Bellwether looked up across to the whole crowd of Zootopia officers, then to the very last row. Luckily, she didn't see us three hiding, leaving a trace. "Bogo, I think I just heard something."

All three of us froze in our spots, despite our legs feeling tingy and about to "fall asleep".

A wolf officer stood up and got the whole crowd's attention, sniffing the air. "I smell three uninvited mammals! One polar bear, one grey wolf like myself, and a hawk."

Jake quickly turned his face toward the wolf who spoke. So _that_ was what he saw hiding in the crowd.

The three of us crouched lower; Tristan in a more ready-to-pounce position because he was right behind the wolf officer. We were still out of sight.

"I'm afraid you just lost them!" Jake spoke up. "I frightened them away like I did to a bad guy who tried to tackle Yarel."

Tristan and I could hear our own heartbeats, while Garfield had a pale face, almost looking like he was about to pass out.

"Well, since you did that I guess now we can get back on the topic about your three-" Bogo turned back to Jake and his two friends, when he let out a little sneeze.

"Bless you!"

So much for Tristan being a goody-goody.

Garfield and I gave our friend shocked expressions as we heard _all_ the officers get up from their chairs, and Bogo, Bellwether, Judy, and our other three companions get off the stage as well.

From a simple turn to look behind, we were exposed.

"Busted." I muttered.

* * *

It seemed like a blur as Tristan and I were forcibly hoisted to our feet by two hippopotamuses; the other officers taking out tranquilizer dart guns and pointing them to us; a few did so with Garfield, who quickly flew up in the air, out of reach just in time. A few of the officers attempted to catch him, but they eventually gave up and left him alone. A hawk would not become a officer just because it was small and had flying abilities, possibly? (Hard question isn't it?)

"You interlopers!" Bogo had steam come out his ears and nose as Garfield the hawk in the air continued to taunt him and the officers(except Judy, Trice, Yarel, and Jake), then turned back to Tristan and I. "Are you being sent by some sort of spies or criminal gang to **SPY** on us?!"

I held up my hands(or should I say, paws) in defense. "No, chief! We're not criminals or spies! We've come to help you." Bogo still kept an angry stare toward us, but he still listened. "We are the three friends those new officers of yours have been looking for so long!"

The officers who pointed the tranquilizer dart guns at us began to lower them and put them away. Trice, Jake, and Yarel walked to us, with Judy by their side.

"Is it really you guys?" Yarel asked. Tristan, Garfield, and I nodded in agreement. "Prove it!"

The three of us looked at each other. Our own friends didn't even recognize us! Still, Bogo and the officers kept eyes and ears on us.

"What?" Garfield said in disbelief.

"Prove to us that you guys are really the friends we know!" Jake said.

"You guys do have the same voices as our friends, though. I'm amazed. Our new forms didn't affect our voices' tones or pitches either." Trice said.

"New forms?" Bogo was curious.

"Never mind that part," Trice said to Bogo, then turned back to us. "Since I think you guys really are our friends, answer each question I will you one at a time correctly, and I will decide."

The three of us gulped.

Trice turned to me. "What is your name, grey wolf?"

"DJ Crossing." I answered. I looked behind and saw Jake with a raised eyebrow, then I quickly looked away.

"What is my last name?" Trice asked.

This was a piece of cake, knowing Trice as a good pal and a best friend for Jake. "Whitehall." I stated.

"Correct," Trice turned to Tristan next. "Your name please, polar bear."

"Tristan Groff." Tristan said.

"How old am I?" Trice asked.

At first I thought Trice was fifteen when we went to the Zootopia movie, because he was tall for his age. The average age of around five feet would be thirteen, and that was his actual age. Tristan had figured that out every time we went to Trice's birthday parties since he was around five years old, maybe six, seven.

"Thirteen." Tristan answered, and Trice nodded as he got the correct answer.

"Last but not least; you, mister hawk," Trice called from below to Garfield, and he descended down until he was inches from Trice's face so he could hear him better. "What is your name?"

"Calixtro Garfield. But I recommend that you call me by the last name, please." Garfield answered.

Trice smiled in satisfaction, as he was getting close to believing that we were actually the friends he was looking for. "It's up to you to figure out the last question I will give you so that Jake, Yarel, and I will confirm it is actually you three."

"I gotcha." Garfield said.

"Ahem," Trice coughed to start off another speech with his microphone. "What is my super all-time favorite food, drink, and dessert?"

Bogo and the other officers stood in complete silence, looking at Garfield, waiting for a response.

Garfield began to sweatdrop. He couldn't picture what Trice loved to eat the most.

"That is a tough one." I said to Tristan, who nodded. "Hopefully he will get it right. He knows Trice almost as much as Jake and the rest of us do."

Garfield just hovered in the same spot in the air, staring into Trice's face.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer."

Garfield felt pressure inside, and he tried to figure out a possible food that Trice may have adored in his life. At that moment, he could picture it in his head now. He blurted out the three items.

"Fried rice, apple juice, and cheesecake!"


	5. New members of ZPD

I wiggled my wolf tail in anticipation. Tristan chewed on his polar bear claws. Garfield flapped his wings rapidly. Judy stood by a few feet back, anxious on what Trice would say. Bogo, Bellwether, and the officers stared at Trice, waiting for his response.

Here it came, hoo boy.

Trice stood back with a surprised face, then he was pretty amazed. "It really is you!" He gave "high-fours" to us; not one for Garfield because of his hands being wings.

Instead, he gave a "high-three" to one of his feet.

Everyone stared at him. "What? I just learned it from an experience with parrots and it makes sense if you think about it," Trice said in defense. "Seriously, stop looking at me like that! I bet you were all thinking the same thing!"

"True..."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Yeah..."

"Totally!"

"It's cool."

"Alright, that is enough, all of you." Bogo raised his voice, and everyone shut their mouths.

Tristan, Garfield, and I shuddered as the big chief himself walked up to us. We knew what we were about to expect, too.

"So, your friend Trice announced that you three would also want to register for ZPD," Bogo said. "Is this true?"

None of us knew what to say. We were not even with Jake, Trice, and Yarel when we landed in the world of animals.

The world of Zootopia.

Trice saved us by telling us why he said that during his thoughts of becoming a ZPD officer. "You should join us, because we will need some form of shelter or help until we find our way home by constructing a portal or something." He whispered to each of us.

"Okay," Tristan, Garfield, and I nodded at Trice, then we turned back to Chief Bogo. "Yes, we would like to try out."

"I am sorry, but hawks cannot become officers." Bogo said to Garfield, who sighed in depression. He turned to Tristan and I. "As for you two, ask me again: are you sure you want to become officers?'

"We would definitely like to try out for ZPD officers, chief." I said.

"If DJ is going, I will." Tristan said.

Bogo handed us the same piece of paper and the same ink pen. "Put your names on here so I can add you to the roster. Around an hour from now, Officer Hopps and your three friends will take you to the academy and workouts, as I am sure you heard of it already from the ceremony you obviously listened to the entire time." He narrowed his eyes at Tristan and I, who shrugged.

"What can I do?" Garfield asked.

"Oh, you can SCRAM!" Bogo shouted at him, blowing Garfield a few inches away as he did so. "You are a species that are not to become a ZPD officer, so don't ask again!"

Garfield flinched. "Okay, then. But since they're my friends, can I at least be their secret assistant; such as flying overhead a fence or something so I can let them know if something is suspicious?"

Bogo rubbed his chin. "Well, if you promise to not mess up any mission cases they are up to, then you may," He said. "But you still can't become an official officer. Also, if you enter the building without written permission; unless one of us is with you, then you are no longer allowed to help them out."

"Thank you, chief." Garfield said.

"Don't call me chief. Call me 'sir'." Bogo corrected.

"Aheh heh..." Garfield chuckled and perched on Trice's shoulder.

"And as for you two," The chief looked at me and Tristan. "If you pass the academy and get your badges, you will be the officers. But you have to stay on top of two conditions; one, you have to be willing to solve any cases we assign to you. And two, you can't assist a second officer team."

"We understand," I said. "Our friends are sure to make sure we stay on top."

"Good, now time for you to get started on your way," Bogo said through the microphone sincerely but proudly at the same time. "With that being settled, the ceremony is dismissed."

The whole crowd and the six of us cheered, and left the area, while a few stayed behind to clean up, collect the chairs and stack them, then toll them away with a truck.

Bogo and Bellwether looked at each other, then they took the microphone and its stand, then left the area as well.

As the six of us walked together, Judy walked along.

"So, how was the talk?" Judy asked.

"It was intimidating, really. But it's over now." Tristan replied.

"Now, we just need to get started on this 'academy and workouts' thing Chief Bogo said for us to do." I said, gesturing to Tristan as well.

"I heard you said the academy and stuff was easy, right?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah," Jake responded. "But not very easy, I can promise you that."

"Really? Well, I'd like to see what this looks like first." I chuckled.

"Go on ahead, bro. Good luck." Jake was unsure if I could handle it, as he had been through it before.

"Luck? Man, you are paranoid. Nothing is going to be hardcore."

* * *

Boy, I am calling this hard work. I can't believe Yarel, Trice, and Jake, the young half of us; a gang of six, made it through this kind of obstacle course. How do they do this? Luckily, Garfield didn't have to do the course since he wasn't allowed to be a ZPD officer.

I don't know how Tristan was doing, but I will explain the experience in my point of view.

There was this part of the course where we crawled through sand that was flying in our faces due to large fans. We made it, but it seemed like an obvious hurry, because we almost stood up; and that would be against the course rules. I almost got myself buried when I was halfway across, but Tristan grabbed one of my paws and moved me up an inch because it looked like I was stuck. Once we were out there, I coughed sand out for almost seven minutes, much to the others' disgust.

After that we moved to a course that was basically monkey bars over a pit of mud was being held there. It looked like no problem at all; since Tristan and I were familiar with this equipment back in first grade at school. But it was raining purposely at this time, so the bars felt cold and slippery, even though they were made our of hard wood. Unlike two at a time with the playground-equipment kind back when we were younger, Tristan and I went one at a time; the bars were at least three-quarters our arm length apart. This made us freak out some because not only did we hate the rainy environment, but we were very high up, too.

Our next objective was to climb an ice hill without slipping to make it to the other end. If we did, we would fall in freezing water below. Tristan and I got a good head start, thanks to my own brother Jake coaching us.

"Don't look down, whatever you do!" Jake yelled toward us.

Judy and Yarel were sitting on a bench next to the drill area, having a conversation about whether the two of us would make decent officers, cops, or whatever. Trice just watches from the other side, waiting for us to drop in front of him.

I made good progress climbing up, until my arms began to feel shaky. One of my feet slipped, and Tristan caught me by my right wrist thanks to his quick reflexes.

"I got you! Now be careful!" I gripped the ice hill again, as did he. Then we continued climbing.

We doubled over the edge, and landed in a fighting stance position when we landed on Trice's side. He blew a whistle he had around the neck, that told the others that we passed that challenge.

We did two more challenges before our course work was done. One of them was hopping in and out of tires, switching feet as we did so. I remember last summer I attended a summer camp that relates to this, but it didn't have slippery, muddy ground and a rainy environment. But other than that, it was easy as (eating) pie.

Our last challenge was boxing with one of our friends; Trice, since he was a rhino and the biggest out of our coaches. I felt guilty doing this to one of our own companions, but it was better that to pass than do nothing, get beaten, and fail. Let's just say that I took very swift turns when Trice attempted a double punch at me, then I hit him in the sides; not very brutally, but enough to knock him down for a certain amount of time.

The same went for Tristan; only he wasn't a grey wolf, which can move fast. I spectated with the others; the match was only around twenty seconds long. Tristan backed up too much when Trice approached with a left uppercut, resulting him in stretching the boxing ring bands. Another inch backward and Tristan sprawled toward Trice. The opponent himself put up his boxing gloves to protect himself but Tristan belly-flopped into him, knocking him out. Once ten seconds(the amount of time a competitor in a boxing match should be knocked out before the winner can be declared) passed, Jake blew the whistle, ending the match.

Now that it was over with, we were now headed over to the ZPD building. What are we going there for? Wait- I know what it means now. Jake had told me and Tristan about it while coaching.

Our last task arrived, thankfully not a physical challenge. It was a written test on the principles, rules, regulations, and the facts about ZPD.

One bubble answer sheet(a piece of paper that is used for filling in answers to a test, exam, etc. Where you fill in a bubble marked A, B, C, or D that corresponds to a test/exam booklet provided, it depends) was handed out, meaning that Tristan and I were allowed to work together. Yarel said that was the same thing he and Jake went through, while Trice made it with the acing score; being solo.

Yarel took Jake and Trice to get a soda from a vending machine outside the room in the ZPD building, while Judy kept us monitored.

I knew the principles, rules, and regulations; because I recall Bogo telling me them back at the ceremony. Tristan knew the facts about this place, since he has a good memory when going exploring and such. He had all this in his mind while we walked through the ZPD building on the way to this room that was for registering officers taking the written test, I suppose.

We filled in bubble after bubble, telling each other what we had in mind, and filling in blanks on a couple numerical response questions. (Where you write down a letter to match with a picture, sentence, or word that has a number below or next to it) Once we were sure that answered every question and didn't miss any by accident, we gave our booklet and answer sheet to Judy, where she took them and went to a computer in the same room as us, so she could scan it in a machine on another table beside her. The machine was used for marking answers; a checkmark for correct answers, an x-symbol for wrong answers, and vice versa.

A few minutes later the machine could be heard powering off after we were bored by loud clicking noises caused by it. Judy stood up, grabbed the marked answer sheet, and walked over to us.

"How did we do?" I asked.

"You guys got through very dandy." Judy said proudly.

Tristan took the answer sheet from her so that we could also have a look. An eighty-six percent! We did it! Now let's see if we will become legit officers.

"We're so excited for our badge ceremony!" Tristan grinned.

* * *

Tonight at around 6:00 P.M. Zootopia Time, all of us except Garfield were standing on the stage where we had the earlier ceremony. Tristan and I felt a shiver down our spines because we were nervous, but Yarel, Trice, and Jake; the ones who were on the stage before weren't too bothered by the huge audience.

Judy stood on the side where Jake and co. were, and Bellwether carried two small boxes. At first I wondered what could be in them, when I looked at Judy's side.

All four of them were wearing ZPD badges, no lie. Their badges were all set on the top-left part of their chest(the other 'left' when you view them by the face side), and they were about the size of a Christmas ornament.

"That means we will get our badges as well," Tristan mouthed to me. "Maybe afterwards we can find our way back home."

"I don't know yet,"I replied. "We might have a few missions or cases to solve in this city before we can think about asking for help back home. Let's cross that bridge when we get to it." I got a smile and a nod in return.

The person who was using the microphone wasn't Chief Bogo this time; it was a large lion, wearing a fancy, clean blue suit with a tie.

"Well well, what do we have here? It's a pleasure to meet six new residents who became fine ZPD officers right of the bat. I'm Leodore Lionheart, mayor of Zootopia. Whom might you youths be?" The lion asked in a polite mood, gesturing to us. This included Garfield, who was videotaping the stage footage in the air with an Android Phone camera. I didn't know this kind of media also existed in this world.

We introduced ourselves; Garfield saying "Call me by the last name, please.", while giving Lionheart handshakes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Ha, ha. That's what they all say. Good to have pleasant and courteous mammals like you here. You must have been very nervous when you made your first arrival in a place like this." Lionheart chuckled.

"Not really. We came here for this job. Where else would others like us stay?" Trice asked.

"Now come now Mr. Whitehall, were you?" Lionheart stepped from the microphone stand and walked to Trice, putting a paw on his shoulder. "Here in Zootopia, we have mammals the size of mice to the tallest of giraffes, and to the biggest of elephants, to the slyest of foxes. There's nothing wrong about you, unless you decide to go savage or something." Lionheart laughed.

"Ugh, no problem, sir! Honestly, we love this place a lot from what we have seen. The citizens looked pretty nice, and the city is clean and colorful. It's very cool, actually." Trice responded, smiling.

"Really? Well, thanks for saying that. As the mayor I do my best to make sure this city has the best resources, the best security, the best cleaning crews, everything. You are all welcome in this town, youngsters. Next week, me and a whole crowd of mammals dying to meet you guys as the new members of this town. Celebrities, news crews, the works. What do you say?" Lionheart suggested.

"Sure, I guess. We would really like to go back to our hometown after a while, but you're right. And gee, that's a lot! What if they don't like us?" Garfield shrank a little.

"Don't worry, kiddos. You have until Tuesday next week to prepare. In fact, I suggest you guys go out shopping and buy the best clothes you want. Heck, who knows what new budgets, protocols, initiatives, and laws would arise because of your citizenship. You will all do just fine." Lionheart happily said. "Why don't you go out, and enjoy yourself? With or without a disguise. Chief Bogo showed me what each of you wore before you got your police uniforms, and you looked pretty sharp for regular clothes. In fact, how about tonight, you come over to my place and we can have dinner. My family will be the first to meet you." Lionheart offered.

 _Wow, he sure talks a lot._ I thought. "Are you sure, sir? We don't want to be a bother."

"It will be fine, and that's not a request. How about around ten o'clock?" Lionheart asked.

"Okay." I said.

"Officer Hopps and Mr. Garfield, you are welcome to stop by as well for your new friends." Lionheart told Judy and Garfield. "Okay, let's get this over with. Present the badges!"

Bellwether gave Jake one of the two boxes, and Judy the other one. From there, they walked up to me and Tristan, boxes in hand.

Tristan and I took a deep breath as we knew the moment was coming.

Jake and Judy opened the boxes, revealing our ZPD badges.

I was near the one Jake was holding, meaning that badge was for me. Jake extended his arms to hand over the box. I looked and there was indeed the Zootopia symbol, with a name tag included; engraved in black letters on a thin gold piece of metal; _DJ Crossing_. Tristan accepted the one Judy had, and he also saw the symbol and his name tag; _T. Groff_.

"Well, go ahead. Put them on." Trice said.

Tristan and I took our badges and name tags out of the little boxes. At first we didn't know how to put them on, but we noticed they had clip-on ties that were glued to the backs.

We attached the name tags first; on the top-right part of our uniforms, just like Judy, Jake, Trice, Yarel, and all other ZPD police officers do, while we put our badges on the top-left side.

Now came the final moment; the salutes to make us official.

We saw two officers get on the stage next to Judy's side; one of them we recognized in the Zootopia movie was known with the last name McHorn. The other one was the wolf who sniffed us out, who has the last name Wolford... I think?

Jake gave us the salute, followed by Trice. Then Yarel and the others who were standing directly in front of us, saluting us one by one.

Tristan looked at me, and we both smiled, nodding our heads. We turned back to the saluters, and we gave our salutes back. I mostly kept my eyes toward Jake so he could see I was interested.

Almost instantly after Tristan and I did our "hands to the forehead" role(which we did simultaneously), the whole crowd of ZPD police; including Chief Bogo, threw their caps in the air while praising us aloud, while Lionheart and Bellwether clapped.

The last few minutes of the ceremony ended with all the officers giving both of us handshakes, and Chief Bogo gave Tristan a pat on the back, and me a childish rub on the head like I was still some sort of toddler.

"Don't mind him," Judy told us. "He did that to your friends as well when they got their badges."

"You did it, bro!" Jake shook my hand very hard that I felt like I was bruising. "We all did it! Techincally, not for Garfield at least."

"He told me I can just be your sidekick when being a lookout in the air. No problem-o." Garfield adjusted his 3-D glasses as they were about to slip off.

"We even got an invite by Lionheart to have dinner with him and his family." Yarel added.

"And I am glad that all of us got to become ZPD police," Trice said, but then he saw Garfield in the corner of his eye. "...Well, sort of."

"That's great," Judy happily said. "Speaking of Lionheart, he also suggested that you six should buy some nice clothes, but it's your choice. I think you guys are already good. What do you think?"

"Sure, maybe a tuxedo or a couple of accessories." I replied.

"I would like a new hat." Jake said.

"I need new pants." Tristan added. He showed us his previously worn clothes in a slouch bag because he was changed in a ZPD cop uniform. All of us exluding Garfield had gotten our own personal slouch bags for keeping our clothing. We saw light blue jeans in the bag, that had an unusual number of tears, including five on the left pocket that was visible among Tristan's white tee and fresh blue socks that smelled like a Carolina pine forest.

"New underwear." Yarel said, which made all of us stare at him weirdly.

"Really?" I mumbled.

"I'll say I'm good." Trice said, holding his slouch bag with the clothes since he was back at school and until he registered in ZPD.

"Me too. I'm fine the way I am." Garfield said, looking fine with his 3-D glasses, black beanie, and a lime shirt with a grey hoodup he bought at Nike back in our world.

"Okay then, let's go!" Judy jumped up and walked down the street. "Let's all go to this mall that I enjoy visiting often! There's clothes, foods, and media that I am sure you guys will enjoy. Come on!" We all followed her, well, except one of us.

Garfield stood where he was, taking a look at his surroundings. Trice was right; the city of Zootopia was clean, colorful, and beautiful.

He also thought the citizens here were nice. Some animals walked past or alongside him in his spot, waving at the hawk before they turned back around and continued their walk to wherever they were heading off to.

"Calixtro, are you coming?" Judy turned right back around, calling him.

Garfield looked at her with what seemed the longest time with a blank expression. But a few seconds later he got the gut to follow her.

They were going to hold hands but Garfield did not have proper fingers, he only had wings. So instead, he perched on top of Judy's shoulder.

The two smiled at each other as they were catching up to the rest of us. Judy rubbed Garfield's quill, and he gave her a wink.

Garfield did smile; on the outside. But on the inside, he felt annoyed. Because guess what?

 _"She didn't call me by the last name."_

* * *

 **AN: There you have it! I completed another chapter! Be aware that Chapter 7 and beyond will be me retelling the story(kinda like the Zootopia movie), except it will have me(the Navin teenage boy in this FanFic), Jake, and friends included, who will have different parts in the story and the plot will still be kept the same but I'm tweaking it up a bit. Pretty neat, right? ;)**

 **Also thanks to a friend in real life for helping me with the Lionheart appearance in this chapter! Like I said, sometimes I won't write a story being solo.**

 **And here is a fun fact; this is my very first chapter that reached 4k words! (I think) If not, then I will just say that this is a chapter that reached the most words in one day, besides Chapter 20 in my other story called DJ's Adventure.**

 **P.S.: Viewers, we will get to the part where our characters meet Nick Wilde pretty soon so no worries! :D**

 **Take care guys! *howl***


	6. Preparation

**AN: Before I continue, I will be giving some news about updates throughout the story.**

 **~I changed "Navin" to good old "DJ" for reasons I don't want to tell**

 **~The Nick Wilde appearance and such will start on Chapter 8 instead of 7**

 **~I went back and made minor changes for grammar and spelling errors**

 **~Tonight and beyond will make me more inactive due to Mario Kart 8**

 **That's all, enjoy.**

* * *

"Okay, DJ. What size do you wear?" Judy told me this question as we were in the clothes section.

Me and my traveling companions did not notice this, until we entered the mall. We each looked down at our feet to see ourselves barefooted. Did the novel take away our shoes and socks? If so, I hope it did not leave them back in the school library; they can make the place stink. As far as I could tell, socks were mostly the cause of the odor, or at least from mine. Never mind about this; I just hope they weren't dropped out in the library and we would be wearing them again as soon as we get back to our own world, if we could find a way, that is.

"DJ! Are you listening?" Judy asked me again.

"Oh, sorry. I was just in deep thought." I said in an odd tone. "Anyway, size of what?"

"Tuxedo outfits." Judy replied, referring to a rack of black, brown, white, purple; all colors of tuxedos behind her that were meant for males. I know she did not meant shoe size because I looked around town while we were on the way to this mall, and all the citizens seemed to be barefooted as well.

All the tuxedos seemed a little or way too big for me. Judy told me I was looking at the wrong rack, these ones were for big Zootopians like rhinos and elephants. She pointed to another rack that was near us on the left; looking around half the size of the previous set I mistakened for me. But, focusing on the matter here. This set looked more my size.

"Perfect sizes for wolves like you," Judy looked at me. "Okay, what size do you wear? For real this time."

I couldn't remember because the transportation from the novel to this world must have wiped my memory on probably a few things. I also notice that I was slightly taller and thinner, obviously because I'm no longer a human(semi-Mii) for now. Just to make a more accurate guess, I took out the shirt I wore since coming to Zootopia; until I was assigned my ZPD uniform and slouch bag that I carried it in, and read the tag. "Nine."

Judy looked through the tags of multiple tuxedos starting from the far left of the rack, which were a few sizes too small for me; meant for animals about Judy's size. Finally, she got to a tuxedo that read " _Species: Wolf. Size 9_ " that was the fifth-last one toward the other side of the rack.

"Gee kid, you must have grown quite a bit." Judy smiled at me, while I just came back with a sarcastic chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I'm a wolf so I am bigger than you," I half-frowned and half-smirked. "And I am taller and bigger compared to other wolves my age." I sort of lied on that one, because I don't know how Judy would react if I told her I was actually a human who came here as an animal just like every citizen in this world. But I sort of told the truth as well, because my human height was five feet and eight inches, and I had grown to six feet and an inch. Not adding the "thinner" part because that meant I would have to tell I was a bit more plump in my human self. Okay, I'm just going to say I am not very fat nor very skinny. Just a little above the "middle mark".

"Oh! I apologize," Judy held a hand up to her mouth; looking ashamed, then smiled again at me. "I'll wait out here while you go into the changing room to try that outfit on."

"Fine with me." I said as I took the said tuxedo Judy pointed out for me, went to and opened up a door that revealed one of the male changing rooms, and closed it behind me.

* * *

While Judy waited for me, Garfield and Trice were in another store of the mall; one that sells computers, phones, video games, and media.

"What do you want to do while we wait for Judy and the others?" Garfield asked.

"I don't know, to be honest. Even when there is an electronics store, it still is not enough. But still, we need at least better something than nothing to do." Trice replied.

The two kept looking around the store for something that could interest them. The retailer at the front desk; a tiger, watched them roam down the aisles.

"Are you two interested in buying something? Or are you trying to solve another case?" He asked Trice, the ZPD rhino officer.

"No, we're just browsing. No cases assigned to me yet and we're not interested in any of your stuff... yet." Trice looked at Garfield, and they both nodded toward each other.

The retailer shrugged and continued reading a magazine he was holding.

Trice breathed a sigh of relief. "Now let's see if we can find anything that suits us."

They walked slowly and casually through the store. "Wow, check out these Androids and IPhone 6Ss!" Was Garfield's first comment.

"I didn't even know that this kind of media also exists in this world." Trice said, scratching his head.

"Phones... Androids... Phones... Androids..." Garfield examined. "And with boring protective cases. Well, except for this one that is fox-themed." He grinned toward an IPhone case that looked like a fox.

"We're only here to browse." Trice said sternly, and Garfield sighed while putting it back.

"IPhone cases... more IPhone cases..." Both of them murmured, until they saw what was at the very end of one of the rows.

"Zootopia music! There's raps, classicals, everything!" Trice gasped in amazement.

"You mean... I get to have more than one type of music genre?!" Garfield said in happiness, being the music and rap-battle lover he is. " _WHAT?!_ "

* * *

I opened the door from the changing room to reveal myself to Judy. She stared in awe at me wearing the tuxedo outfit, top and bottom. It was pretty easy to put on, aside from putting my tail through the hole provided in the back of the black tuxedo pants.

"You look marvelous," Judy complimented on my new look. "Now let's see if Tristan, Yarel, and your brother are done choosing and trying on their outfits."

Judy and I went to another part of the males' clothes section, where my brother, Tristan, and Yarel were waiting.

"We've been waiting for you," Jake was furious. "Yarel strangled me! It seemed like he tried to tear me apart!" I looked at Yarel.

"He was asking for it when he wouldn't stand still upon putting on a bowtie he didn't like." Yarel shrugged.

"Anyway, what do you guys think?" Tristan asked, refering to how they looked with their new outfits when they changed temporarily out of their ZPD police uniforms.

Tristan was back in his white tennis tee, and he had tried on fresh newly satin-cleaned light-blue jeans. That was all he changed into, besides the fact not one of us were needing shoes.

Yarel knew we would cringe if we saw it completely, so he showed us only the top stretching band of his new underwear that looked more like boxer shorts. Other than that, they were orange. He also changed his outfit; he wore a yellow Hawaiian shirt with red flowers and sea green palm trees decorated vertically on either side of where he was to button the top up. Also, he wore white sweatpants.

Jake didn't change much; he still wore the same shorts, shirt, and hoodup since back when we were at school in our world. He did say he wanted a new hat, and I saw it. He was wearing a blue baseball cap with a plastic bull horn sticking out on both sides. He also took two silicon wristbands from a rack of souvenirs; one that was yellow and on that was purple. He put the purple one on his left wrist, and the yellow for the right.

I looked at Jake a little more, since now he looked more like a teenage bear who hangs out with criminal gangs more than a simple twelve-year-old ZPD cop.

"Oh!" I noticed a streak of light-blue fur dye on the top of his head as well. "I didn't realize the color you were hiding!"

"Oh, come on. Don't draw attention to it," Jake put his try-out hat back on, covering the area where he had the light-blue colored. "I was near the hair section, and I asked the hairstylist for a little makeover."

Yarel looked at Jake weirdly. How strange would a bear look with a streak of light-blue fur on the top of the head! Judging by the hat, he made a sarcastic comment. "More like a makeover and over and over."

Tristan and I gasped and tried not to laugh.

"Says the guy who asked for underwear." Jake retorted.

"Says the guy who asked for the makeover and over and over." Yarel retorted back.

"Says the scrawny goat." Jake retorted again.

"Says the grizzly bear." Yarel retorted back again.

Judy had to console the two. "Okay, that's enough. You're drawing attention here."

Yarel and Jake looked around the store and saw all the other animal shoppers and cashiers staring at them. The two pretended to walk away from each other, and the passerby went back to whatever they were doing.

"That's better," Judy sighed. "Now, are those the outfits that you will be wearing at the ten o'clock dinner with Lionheart?"

"Definitely." Yarel and Jake replied, with Tristan nodding to agree as well.

We went back in the clothes' section changing rooms, and came back out in our ZPD police uniforms.

We went to an available cashier lane, with five shoppers in a line waiting to pay for their groceries or clothes. We all groaned, realizing that we had to wait.

* * *

"Please Trice, I want to buy the fox IPhone case and one of the Zootopia music tracks," Garfield said. "And if possible, maybe a smoothie?"

"No, we're only here to browse. Besides, Judy and the rest of our friends will be done choosing their outfits soon." Trice replied.

"I looked in the store they were in, and their line of pay is long. We might have to wait a little bit more. So, please can I?" Garfield asked.

Trice threw his hands up. "Fine! Choose whatever you want, but not too much I can't afford to pay for all of them. I only have thirty-eight dollars and ninety cents."

"I can pay using my credit card. No problem," Garfield smiled for his solution. "Besides, that was a bag of cash that a store owner gave to you for helping arrange some comic books."

"Garfield, take a look at your credit card. You used it back at Scotiabank Cineplex back in our world, but we're in a world of animals; the world of Zootopia. Does it look like it will work right now?" Trice remarked.

Garfield reached in his pants pocket, and took out his chubby wallet. It was like that because he mostly used coins as cash, and the total he had currently in all was only four dollars and forty-five cents. But he opened up the wallet, and looked at his mini-portrait with the rest of us in a group photo. He thought that wasn't such a big deal, but his eyes darted at his photos in both his drivers' license and credit card.

Unlike his previous human form, the photos remained the same and did not change to his new look; which should have looked like a hawk's head with black and red feathers. The locations on where he was given the credit card and where he was tested for his drivers' license could still be read below the photos as well, but the other information about them were still accurate; such as Garfield's first and last name, weight, height, age, date of birth, and vise versa. But because of the location name and photo that didn't really fit in with Zootopia, the plan of using the credit card was out the window.

"You're right," Garfield mumbled under his breath. "I'll choose carefully."

So the two went back to the media aisle they last looked at, and Garfield picked out the fox IPhone case he admired, then a music case that was supposed to be some sort of French hip-hop. Then they went to the retailer to pay.

"That will be thirty-three dollars and fifteen cents, plus tax." The retailer replied. Garfield got out his IPhone and used the calculator app to figure out the tax, then he told Trice, who laid out the required money requested, making a total use of thirty-four dollars and ninety-five cents in all.

"Thank you very much." Trice thanked the retailer, who waved at both of them in return. He turned to Garfield. "Now can we go check on the others?" He asked.

"Did you forget I also wanted to get a smoothie?" Garfield piped up.

"Oh, right," Trice said. "But we better be quick and hope we have enough money."

And that was what they did. They went to a smoothie booth, where a ferret was being the owner.

It was feeling bored, waiting for customers to arrive. But every passing animal looked like they didn't notice the booth at all. The ferret reached to a sign that was hanging on the side of the booth saying _OPEN_ , and was about to flip it to say _CLOSED_ when it saw Trice and Garfield standing in front.

 _Finally some customers!_ It thought, then changed from a dull expression to a grin. "Hey dudes! How goes the mall?"

"Going great, to be honest." Garfield replied. "Now, if you will go to the topic about your smoothie shop, we'll be on our way."

The ferret's eyes lit up. "That, I will," He pointed to a sign behind him, that read the smoothie flavour types and how much they each costed. "What will it be for both of you?"

"It was supposed to be for only my friend here, but I suppose I'll try one as well." Trice said. "Garfield? Your pick."

Garfield's eyes scrolled from top to bottom of the flavour list, until he saw one in a second column that seemed more approachable. "We would like to have the tropical rainforest district peach and toucan tango mango crossover, please."

"Excellent choice." The ferret smiled, then got to work on making the smoothie. Garfield and Trice watched as regular-looking peaches and mangoes were mixed together in a blender but added with vanilla ice cream.

"You know, living in this world for a little while might not seem like a bad idea after all." Garfield said.

"You might be true, but we have to be concerned about how our families and other friends will react to our disappearance. Remember how we were sucked into the junior novelization book in the school library? Our teachers must be worried as well. Plus, if we do go back, we might have a lot of explaining to do." Trice replied.

"Well, you got me there. The only thing I'm worried about is that will the other citizens in this world like us? And when we go back to Earth, what if we stay as animals and not turn back to humans? I don't think I can handle that." Garfield replied.

"I don't know, but the important thing is, none of us will get hurt, especially our new friend Judy." Trice said. "And for your information, this is technically Earth. It's not like we're visiting the world of Super Mario or an alien planet that Navin; who is nicknamed DJ or Alpha, told us like not a few weeks ago."

"Smoothies up!" The ferret called out, interrupting their conversation. The two went over to the booth to pay for and claim their smoothies. "Those will be eight dollars plus tax, thank you very much."

Trice paid using his remaining cash, and Garfield pitched in by adding only his coins as well, since he wasn't applicable of using his credit card.

"Ten more cents." The ferret informed.

 _I don't have any more cash!_ Garfield mouthed to Trice. _We are busted._

 _I'm bankrupt as well,_ Trice mouthed back, then he looked down. A dime was on the floor that seemed to have dropped from a small fennec fox that passed by them, and didn't notice. _Yes! Thank you luck!_

Trice picked up the dime and gave it to the ferret, who took it in satisfaction and handed the smoothies to them.

"Have a nice day." The ferret said to them as they were leaving.

"Thanks again!" Garfield waved back, then looked at Trice. "Did you see that? That dime saved our smoothies!"

"Barely," Trice nodded, then took a sip of his smoothie. "Mmm, this is pretty good actually."

Garfield sipped from his smoothie as well. "Hey, you're right. It does taste great."

"It's so sweet and creamy." Trice said, taking another sip. "Okay, now can we go check on Judy and the others?"

* * *

We were finally up to pay for our outfits. Tristan and I loaded the clothing on the conveyor belt; Yarel's new underwear very carefully by the waistband as it had been tried on. Judy paid the stuff for us since we didn't have any money or a Zootopian credit card. They are the currency in this world.

Judy gave us our stuff in small shopping bags, each one individually for a specific person.

"You're welcome." Judy said to us after we thanked her for the help after we walked out of the store.

We then saw Trice and Garfield walking toward us from a left corner, drinking smoothies. Garfield was holding a bag with one hand, while holding his smoothie cup with the other.

"Hey guys, where have you been?" Tristan asked.

"We went to a media store," Garfield gestured at a store that was two blocks away from us, and showed us the bag he was holding. "And I got these." We saw the fox-themed IPhone case, the music CD he bought, and his smoothie cup.

"Ooh, you got one of Gazelle's latest hot French hip-hop hits!" Judy said, referring to the CD.

"Gazelle?" Jake looked at Judy. "What's that?"

"Not 'what's that', Jake. I think she means an artist of the music. So, it's actually 'who's that'." I remarked.

"Your friend there is right, Jake," Judy seconded Garfield. "Gazelle is one of the most famous celebrities in Zootopia. She is an outstanding model and pop singer, and she gets a lot of attention from who knows how many citizens admire her."

"Is she good at rap battles?" Garfield asked.

"Yeah, some of that, and some rap songs. But she never does them alone." Judy answered.

"Speaking of celebrities, Lionheart said that we were going to have dinner with his family at ten o'clock tonight, right? Well, as I can recall, he might have invited these so-called guests besides us. He did say celebrities, so maybe Gazelle; whoever she is, is invited as well." Trice said.

"Yeah, and the food in this place is awesome!" Garfield smiled. "If I were an official citizen instead of a visitor, I would stay in this city my whole life!"

"Hopefully, but you guys are in your teen years, still in school ranging from 8th grade to probably your first year at a university(not in Zootopia at least), who were good enough to register for and become officers at the ZPD, so you can't really afford a house of your own, unless one of you is absolutely rich like Gazelle," Judy laughed. "But now that you got your desired outfits, let's go to my hotel room to get you guys dressed up. Well, all but Trice and Garfield." Judy took a sip out of Trice's smoothie. "Nice smoothie, by the way."

* * *

Tristan, Trice, Yarel, and Garfield were standing outside of a hotel room door with Judy, and there lay a welcome mat in front of the door that had carrots as the design. They were outside the door because they were waiting for me and Jake to finish changing in the room. Tristan had already changed in his new jeans, and Yarel in his... you know what, I'm not going to mention it.

"You know big bro, this might not be so bad after all." Jake said as I was putting on the tuxedo pack's black pants.

"I think you are right, Jake," I said as Jake put on the hat he bought with the plastic bull horns sticking out on either side. "Living here in Zootopia seems like a blast, only we don't fit in."

Jake finished putting on both the wristbands he bought, as I did putting my tail through the hole in the black pants.

"DJ?" Jake asked.

"What?" I answered.

"Was it true that three weeks ago, you were transported to the Super Mario world by this Iggy character who I don't like at all?" Jake asked. "I can't believe you went on an adventure alone."

"Yeah, even though I can't prove it to you," I said. "He was the one who accidentally made me go there when an invention of his did not go as planned. And it wasn't really an adventure; I just stayed in the castle, made new friends with his siblings and the king, had an encounter with the hero in overalls, then I made it home with another invention that was created."

"You encountered who? Made friends with his siblings... and what?! That must have been a better world than this one." Jake was stunned.

"Naw, not really," I chuckled, putting on the top part of my tuxedo. "I kind of wished to visit that world, too. And it seems like I got it, though I wasn't expecting it. I don't know how or why. All I wished for was to visit one of my favorite characters, not be an apprentice for the king."

"Same here, only I wished to visit this world, where this Nick and Finnick guys are who I don't love, but admire." Jake said. "Hey DJ- get this. Super Mario world can have heroes and enemies live in peace and harmony, while Zootopia does the same for prey and predators, as Judy says, like, twenty-four seven."

"What a funny coincidence." I smiled, adjusting my necktie.

"Now I just hope like your last 'adventure', we will get to return back home; to our world, and change back to our normal selves. Especially when we're... you know." Jake gave me this look when he was not wearing shoes.

"I know, but all animals don't have shoes, either. We gotta get used to it so we can fit in. If you want all of Zootopia to like you, you can start off by liking some things they do in life." I replied, completely dressed up.

"Okay. Thanks for the advice." Jake nods.

Yarel knocked on the other side of the door. "What are you guys talking about? Are you done in there? It's five minutes to ten o'clock! Let's go!"

I looked back at Jake. "So, what do you say about the dine with Zootopia's mayor?"

Suddenly, there was banging coming from the left wall of the room.

"YOU GO FOR IT, BOYS!" A voice shouted.

"SHUT UP, DUDE! GIVE THESE KIDS QUIET THOUGHTS AND CONCENTRATION!" Another voice countered.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

The banging continued, and then stopped a few seconds later.

Jake stood up in his complete outfit as well. "I'm ready."

I grabbed Jake's hand and we began to head out the door.

"Then let's go."


	7. Evening dinner

It was now ten o'clock in Zootopia. We were now approaching Lionheart's house that looked more like a part of a headquarters than an ordinary home.

"Are you ready, bro?" I asked Jake.

"You could say that." Jake replied.

"We're here." Judy said as we were in front of the house door.

Trice pressed the doorbell, and received no answer at first. When he was about to press the doorbell again, Lionheart opened the door and greeted us with a proud smile.

"Well hello there! I thought you were just some random fans trying to crowd me for autographs, but it's Officer Judy Hopps and our new arrivals!" Lionheart happily said. "Come on in, you're just on time."

We all walked in, Yarel shutting the door behind us; being the last one in line.

Lionheart's interior really had a nice feel to it. Man, this guy must know how to spunk it up! I see fancy glass vases, red-carpeted floors, scarlet-shaded walls, and a exquisite dining room with a chef's kitchen next door.

"Oh my gosh, nice place." Jake commented.

"Why, thank you." Lionheart patted Jake's head. "Excuse me while I go get my bowtie upstairs, and you can meet my family and another of our special guests in the dining room while you wait."

"Sure thing," I replied. "We'll see you then."

 _Another special guest?_ Yarel thought.

And we went in the dining room while he went upstairs. We saw three- no, four other lions in the room, and a female gazelle. One lion was a female with a fluffy pink dress and blue eyelashes. The second lion was a kid that looked our age; maybe the same as Yarel or Tristan's. The other two lions were dressed in matching black butler outfits, both males. I guess they were Lionheart's waiters. Lastly, I would just say that the gazelle wore pink stuff that looked like a beach outift, and that's all. Isn't that kind of rude to mention about women? Hard question, again right?

"Glad you kids could make it," The female lion smiled toward us.

"Who are you?" Garfield asked.

"Call me Luka." The teenage lion said coldly.

"Leodore Lionheart's wife." The female lion replied. "I suppose he invited you and Officer Hopps over?"

"I'm Gazelle." The gazelle herself said in a happy elegant tone.

"It's the deer and lions." Jake pointed out, and Trice gave him a playful elbow in the chest.

"You got it right," Yarel snickered. "And yes, he invited us over for this special dinner."

"He actually invited all but me and the hawk there," Judy said as she pointed at Garfield. "But he also told us we could tag along as well."

"She is right," Lionheart was back with us again, wearing a blue bowtie that matched with the color of his suit. "I also invited them over to know them some more, because why not? This is also a little congrats for their achievements in the ZPD program. Chief Bogo has told me all about them, except the hawk." Garfield rolled his eyes at the last three words.

"I see," Lionheart's wife said, who we don't even know what her name is. She turned back to us. "I'm Lydia Lionheart. What are your names?"

"Officer Judy Hopps." Judy introduced herself.

"My name is Officer DJ Crossing." I introduced myself, then pointed at Jake, Trice, Tristan, and Yarel in order. "These are my friends; Officers Jake Crossing, Trice Whitehall, Tristan Groff, and Yareleto Poulin."

"I'm Calixtro Garfield, but please call me by my last name, if you please." Garfield acted more cute than polite.

"You can call me Yarel for short." Yarel added.

"Ah, so nice to meet young cops like you around, who are probably not even finished with high school, and who just came here for their first day." Mrs. Lionheart blushed. "Please, take a seat. All of you." And we all took a seat in the long dining table; I ended up between Yarel and Jake.

"You guys are not bad for newcomers!" Lionheart smiled. "Also, you kids are looking very snazzy."

"I'm sorry, but I'm eighteen," Garfield frowned. "Aren't I confirmed an adult yet?"

Lionheart was surprised by Garfield's words. "Sorry," He looked at Garfield once again. "You seem quite in order; are you short for your age?"

"No sir, I'm a hawk," Garfield replied calmly this time. "In fact, I was a top soccer player back in my seventh grade days, I own a credit card and a driver's license for a sports car, and lastly, I am currently in my last year of high school, ready for diploma exams."

"That's... interesting I guess." Lionheart said, weirded out by the "last year of high school" part. "So, are you all ready for the dinner?"

We all had a menu book in front of us and we began to read it. One by one, the two waiters went up and down the row for either side, writing down on notepads hat we wanted to have. One wrote down drinks and desserts, and the other wrote down main and side dishes.

Luka and his parents already ordered, as did Judy. They went to the six of us next.

"I would like some water, steak, mashed potatoes, and vanilla ice cream." I ordered. Jake ordered to have the same meal as me, only his dessert was blue raspberry jello. The waiters went to Yarel next. We did hear him ask for orange juice, a Cobb salad, and brownies, but we did not hear him when he asked for a main dish. It was most likely a whisper, as if he did not want any one of us to hear what he wanted to have.

"I'll have fried rice, apple juice, and cheesecake." Trice asked for his favorite meal, which they gladly had available.

"I'll have some Coke, fried tofu, and orange sorbet." Tristan did not feel very hungry like the rest of us.

"And lastly, what about you, monsieur?" The waiters asked Garfield at the same time. French accents, seems legit.

"Some latte, crispy chicken with lasagna, garlic bread, and blueberry pie." Garfield ordered.

The waiters finished writing in their notepads. "We will be back with you shortly." And they went inside the kitchen to help assist another lion; who was being the chef.

"So, have you boys heard about famous pop singer Gazelle?" Lionheart asked.

"Yeah, we have. I even bought one of her latest hits." Garfield said.

"That's great," Gazelle smiled, and then it was her next sentence we did not see coming at all. "I don't usually invite kids to my concerts, but you are special and not bad for newcomers who also became our city's new officers. You are all invited to my next concert, as well as your hawk darling who seems to be a special newcomer and your special ZPD assistant Judy Hopps."

Oh my gosh, we were also getting an invite to a live concert! First we became ZPD officers, got an invitation for a dinner with Lionheart, and look at that! We're starting to get on the cool, popular side. This world is absolutely amazing so far, but being in ZPD, who knows what cases or jobs will be assigned for us. That was the least of our concerns besides the fact of the chance our friends and families back in our world will go worrisome about our sudden disappearance.

"We're not kids; we're all just average teenage boys. Technically, I am not a teen anymore since I reached the age of where I can be counted as an adult, doing whatever I want. And together, us six together makes an average age of fourteen and a half." Garfield said.

"Garland, please don't be rude," Gazelle said. "But you are right on one thing. Fourteen and a half can be a mature age."

"And it's not Garland, it's Garfield. Thank you very much, and sorry if I am coming off as rude." Garfield corrected.

"Okay, moving on to other questions for you," I started off next, looking at Gazelle. "What do you mean by the part when you said we were special and not bad for newcomers? How often do your fans overcrowd you, if you have any; and what do you think of it?"

"Well," Gazelle explained. "You guys were not very attentive at first when you registered at the ZPD. But when you passed through with flying colors and made it on Zootopia news, your friend Judy told me about you and how great you would make Zootopia a better place. All of you are pretty nice as well, despite most of you being predator-types." She then pinched my left ear lightly. "Even you, sweet meats."

I blushed very hard, I felt like I was on fire, as I could sense my face turning red as a tomato. Yarel and Jake snickered, while Garfield and Trice were speechless on how cute she thought I was. Tristan and everyone else smiled at me but just sat still.

"And for your other question; my fans? If you were me, I suggest to stay away from them every once in a while except during the contests." Gazelle sighed.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"I have a lot more fans than you boys think. They are like an army of a million rodents who want to give me never-ending hugs and-" Gazelle caught a look in Jake's eye.

"Please don't say 'kisses'." Jake cringed.

"You just said 'kisses' yourself, Jake." Yarel countered.

"Gosh! Stop it! You just made me hear it again!" Jake yelled, covering his ears.

"Please, no yelling," Gazelle reassured him. "Now, as I was saying, that is all I think of them; other than the fact they can overpower me as a crowd. I still love them because they are nice, especially the predator-type citizens but the ones who go savage or something. But don't worry, I have tiger bodyguards who usually handle them for me. They don't have to every time, but it is pretty much appreciated."

"Wow," Garfield replied, unsure of what else to say.

"This was one of the similar histories back in my seventh grader days. I know how you feel." I said.

"Dinner is up!" Lionheart announced.

The two lion waiters were back; holding two large dishes that had a particular person's complete order, except for the desserts. Like in our previous world; they can wait until later.

Lionheart and Mrs. Lionheart were given their orders first. Wow, I can't believe they requested two pounds of steak with a sub sandwich. Luka ordered steak as well, only the same amount as Jake and I wanted, followed by Gazelle. Then me and everyone else. Before it was three minutes we all got our orders, except the desserts of course.

Lionheart nodded in approval, seeing that everyone had their main and side dishes, and whatever we ordered to drink.

"Well, now that we all have our meals, let us begin digging in!"

* * *

Around twenty minutes have gone by, and we were stuffed. Most of us were still hungry enough for the dessert that we ordered.

"Wow Yarel; I can't believe you ordered and ate twenty pieces of ribs," Trice said, astonished. "For an animal who is a prey-type, even."

"Well, you know what they say; you gotta eat, you gotta eat!" Yarel chuckled.

I began to eat my dessert, when Tristan and Yarel asked me for a taste. After saying no, they still attempted to nip a bite.

"I changed my mind about my dessert! I love vanilla ice cream!" Tristan protested.

"Same here, please DJ!" Yarel begged.

I moved my ice cream bowl away from them to the right, but I did not realize Jake also wanted a taste, and he snuck a spoonful from me when I went in his direction.

"No, no, no! Every time I order this kind of ice cream, you guys suck it all down before I can even get a bite," I scoffed at the three who wanted a taste of my ice cream, and they sighed. "Until this bowl is empty, all of you pretend that you're lactose intolerant like Jake."

Jake looked up at me after he ate his spoonful. "I'm _what_?" Jake felt some pain coming from his stomach, and it made a groaning noise that sounded more like a dog in pain. "Oh! It all makes sense now...!"

All of us in the dining room shook out heads at him in disappointment. Jake shrugged, and ate a few more spoonfuls. He must have ate four more bites before I took the bowl away from him.

"That's enough." I said sternly. No one heard me cursing him under my breath as I tried to eat the last of my dessert enjoyably and without disturbance. Judy shot Jake, Tristan, and Luka a look, and they decided it would be best if they just went with their own ordered desserts.

"Ugh, they just never give him a break, don't they?" Garfield said, then took a bite of his blueberry pie and a sip of his latte coffee. He looked up at Gazelle. "Hey."

Gazelle turned to Garfield with her usual positive expression. "Yes, Garfield? Is something wrong?"

"No ma'am. I just forgot a question I wanted to ask you back on the music and singing topic," Garfield answered. "Are you into rap music and rap battles?"

Gazelle brushed her hair back, making Garfield stare at her in amazement by how beautiful she was. "Oh yes, I know how the rap music genre is and feels like. It's like a background when typical dudes or maybe even young males mean business." She replied. "And what are rap battles? Are they games on who can sing the best rap song; related to rhymes and rock and roll only?"

Garfield was still focusing on her gorgeous looks, when his senses came back and answered Gazelle's question. "Ha, ha, not really. You can say anything. Any sentence, as long as the last word rhymes with the last word of another." He laughed.

Gazelle looked at him, puzzled. "I'm getting confused here now. Can you please elaborate?"

Garfield scratched his quill. "Never mind, I'll explain after everyone is done their desserts."

* * *

 **AN: New chapter coming now as a promise. That is all.  
**


	8. Rap battle

Everyone was finished with their desserts, and it was not quite eleven o'clock Zootopia time now. The waiters and chef were collecting everyone's empty plates and cleaning any filth or messes as we were about to head outside through the front door.

"Where are you boys going?" Lionheart asked us.

"Out in your backyard." Yarel said. "Do you have a radio? If so, can we borrow it?"

"Sure," Lionheart answered. "It's in the living room, but how come?"

I went in the fancy living room, being careful around the glass vases. I came back with a huge radio with stereo speakers, that weighed around fifteen pounds altogether. "We are going to show Gazelle what a rap battle looks like!" I replied, and went out the front door, with the others, Judy, and Gazelle going after me.

Lionheart was confused but he motioned for his wife and Luka to come along to see what we were up to.

The Lionhearts came outside to see us in the backyard. "Can you move a little more away from my plants?" Lionheart asked, and we did as told, moving two feet away from a patch of strange-looking blue tulips. They seemed to glow when we stared long enough at them, but that was none of our concern. For now... "What is this 'rap battle' activity, anyway?"

"You will see in a second." Garfield replied mischievously. Lionheart began to wonder why...

I set down the radio and the stereo speakers in their upright position. Afterwards, Garfield reached into his ZPD slouch bag and took out the disk he got at the mall. Next, I turned on the radio and pressed a button that said "eject disc". Luckily, the radio did not require a plug-in. Garfield then opened the disc slot of the radio, then his CD case, took out the disc, and inserted it in the open rack. The rack slid back in the radio system, and a green LED light lit up near a CD icon, meaning that a disc had been inserted.

"Don't you think this will make the other citizens uncomfortable?" Trice looked concerned, especially when it was late at night and most children in this world; like ours, were asleep in their homes.

"Relax Trice, it won't be that loud." Garfield said, taking out a sheet of paper and a permanent marker. "Okay, now we will begin,"

"How and where did you get those?" Tristan asked.

"Fourth wall logic," Garfield stated as he scribbled up some words: _Rap Battle! Stand by who you are rooting for to win!_ "Let's get started now. Suppose it is Yarel versus me! Stand by with whoever you want to win."

The Lionhearts and Gazelle seemed to understand what he meant and they went to whichever side they chose to root for. Lionheart and his wife went for Yarel, while Luka and Gazelle stood next to Garfield.

Lastly, the rest of us were left to choose a side. Tristan and Judy went for Garfield, and Trice and I were going to root for Yarel. Jake was rooting for neither of them, or maybe both; because Garfield told him to go sit next to the radio, and he was to control it.

Jake reached over to the radio and turned up the volume up to 75%. He fumbled with a few knobs; to change the audio, tone, microphone, and speaker settings. He connected two microphones that I took along as well, in their appropriate plug-ins and gave one each to Yarel and Garfield. As a final touch, he put the radio was on the CD function and made sure the music was set on _without lyrics_. Once that was done, Jake put earmuffs over his ears since he had to sit next to the radio and the music was going to be loud, but he also wanted to hear it at the same time.

"Ready?" Garfield held up a wing, and Yarel held up a hoof; everyone else walking back from the radio as it was about to play loudly. They were trying to taunt each other before a rap battle would begin, as they did as always. "Jake, now!"

Jake reached over and hit "play" on the radio controls. French hip-hop music began playing; not as loud as expected. Both sides were watching their competitor rise up and down on their knees. I realized that they were doing that to also keep in synchronization with the beats of the music, and before we knew it, we were doing the same thing as our rap battlers were.

The music's volume brought a few citizens' attention toward Lionheart's backyard, where our planned rap battle was taking place. But that was the least of our worries; it had already started...

* * *

( _Rapper_ = Yarel) ( ** _Rapper_** = Garfield)

 _"When this rap battle began, I should have dropped the mic"_

Everyone on Garfield's side looked at their participant, waiting for his response.

 ** _"I'm psychic talented, so we're completely unalike"_**

Everyone who was rooting for Garfield began to clap and cheer for him more. Now it was the said person's turn to go against Yarel.

 ** _"You win. Just kidding! I only gave you a jest"_**

My side; who was rooting for Yarel, looked at our participant, waiting for his response.

 _"I'm the exterminator, and you are just a little pest"_

My side clapped and cheered for Yarel more. Now it was his turn to go against Garfield again. Not only that, a few animal citizens had come to spectate the match; seven of them. Reading the sign, they chose a side. Three for Yarel and the other four for Garfield.

 _"You're blowin' smoke and I'm blowin' your mind"_

The match is going to keep on going, so I would rather not say their sides' reactions until we seem to be nearing the end.

 ** _"You're like a winding machine that can't even wind"_**

 ** _"Your rhymes need fixing, so I brought my hammer"_**

 _"All my raps make the cool dudes clamor"_

 _"I'm a rapping inferno- you're a fire drill"_

 ** _"You're a lyrical steak, I'm the lyrical grill"_**

 ** _"You're a fragile rock. I'm legit to the core"_**

 _"You love Gazelle so much she is hard to ignore"  
_

Once again, my side clapped and cheered for Yarel, as well as more animals coming into the yard to join in on the spectating. Chief Bogo and the rest of the ZPD police were surprised when they saw a lot of the animal citizens walking down the streets toward Lionheart's house at this time of night. Wondering if it was something suspicious or a possible new case to solve, they all left the building and followed the crowd toward the rap battle.

 _"You have a crazy outfit, as looks can kill"  
_

 ** _"All other rappers fall victim to my iron will"_**

 ** _"If your bad raps were leaves, I'd need a big rake"_**

 _"Your cheap, bad raps are yours for the take"_

 _"You can't buy my bucket. I'm draining your shot"_

 ** _"I got your straitlaced rhymes tied in a knot"_**

 ** _"I'm raising the floor- how's the view from the ceiling"_**

 _"Me winning this battle will give you potatoes for the peeling"_

 _"Your rapocalypse is here, you better take heed"_

 ** _"Your parrot is starving cuz ya never let it feed"_**

 ** _"Saying you're no good is simple fact stating"_**

 _"Your rap essay has so many errors, it's not persuading"_

 _"To be at my height, you gotta stand on a stool"_

 ** _"You missed the bus, yo. I'ma take you to school"_**

 ** _"If you went to rap school, I'd bet you'd totally flunk"_**

 _"The 'you-rap-bad' theory I can't debunk"_

 _"Your raps are so foul, they give me a headache"_

 ** _"I'm the carnivore who was poking your chewed-up steak"_**

By this time Chief Bogo and the ZPD police arrived at the place of the rap battle. They pushed past the spectating crowd who was already there, trying to see what was going on with the loud music and voices. They looked overhead and could make out the Lionhearts, Gazelle, Judy, and the rest of us except our two rappers. They barely squeezed through a few more spectators when they saw Yarel and Garfield holding the microphones. Realizing what they were seeing was not anything suspicious other than a rap battle for entertainment, they began to spectate as well.

I looked at the crowd of spectators; including Chief Bogo and the ZPD police. So far, so good; it was a big population of viewers that I don't even know if the whole city came to watch Yarel and Garfield do their rap battle(which is still going whatsoever), because I could see some animals that looked to be around our ages, maybe some newborns as well. Okay- now let's see who will win this rap battle. It's insane! If you were there, you should see a whole crowd of animals rising up and down on their knees to the beat of the French hip-hop.

 ** _"Bad rhymes are illegal, you owe me a double fine"_**

 _"I'm a 10 out of 10, and you're a negative 9"_

 _"I eat rappers like you for a substitute snack"_

 ** _"Your raps are the legit definition of wack"_**

 ** _"Your raps make school too much for your cool"_**

 _"Your flow is a puddle- mine is as deep as a pool"_

 _"You came to rap but just whine, whine, whine"_

 ** _"You're a rotten tomato- I'm fresh off the vine"_**

 ** _"We're all done here, let me show you the door"_**

 _"You buy all your rhymes at the dollar store"_

 _"Like wolves, your lyrics are so wild they are hard to hind"_

 ** _"If you're the henchman, I'm the mastermind"_**

 ** _"I rhyme all day and I rap all night"_**

 _"You can't be more sinister than a vampire's bite"_

 _"If your rap is a doughnut, it's not worth the dunk"_

 ** _"I don't want to be with the same rap camper under the top bunk"_**

 ** _"I'm more older than the Age-O-Matic spray"_**

 _"I caught one of your fishy rhymes at Zootopia bay"_

 _"From my fountain of victory you should take a sip"_

 ** _"If I were your waiter, I wouldn't leave you a tip"_**

 ** _"I'm the monster truck- you're just the minivan"_**

 _"I shine like the sun- I will give you a tan"_

 _"You're a puny grass hill, and my snowy mountains are steep"_

 ** _"Your rhymes are only shallow, mine are way deep"_**

 ** _"You're doomed to fail, might as well hit the sack"_**

 _"When it comes to rap battles, you don't have the knack"_

 _"The way you rap makes my skin flake"_

 ** _"If you're trying to be a rapper, you're a total fake"_**

 ** _"You should quit rapping- you're on the decline"_**

 _"You're the lone miner in a diamond mine"_

 _"Your chances of winning are evaporating"_

 ** _"Your lack of rhythm no one is debating"_**

 ** _"You made a red fox so red he caught on fire"_**

 _"Says the kid who tripped over the telephone wire"_

 _"I can dare myself to rap from noon to midnight"_

 ** _"I'm the original, and your rhymes are trite"_**

 ** _"You can't get raps right- you just yammer n' yammer"_**

 _"From your copy machine, I'm the paper jammer"_

 _"Your flow makes me feel quite a lot of dislike"_

 ** _"I'm a wise old adult, you're just a little tyke"_**

 ** _"Your words are so spoiled like some old stale cake"_**

 _"I'm super sweet like a fresh milkshake"_

 _"My flow's so cold, it sends chills down your spine"_

 ** _"Your clothes are so wicked, they cross the line"_**

 ** _"Don't pay no mind to the rapping demons, they give you fear"_**

 _"Your rap lyrics make me thirsty- hand over the root beer"_

Once again, Yarel's side cheered and clapped, including myself. Garfield's side looked at their participant to see if he could come up with another rapping rhyme. This rap battle was surprisingly still going- but with a sign of slowing down. Eventually, Garfield messed up one of his lines, resulting in losing the match.

 _"My flow's so tight, it will make your brain sore"_

 ** _"I'm raising the roof- how's the view from the floor"_**

 ** _"I'm takin' the lead, while you're fallin' behind"_**

 _"A better rapper than I you ain't never gonna find"_

 _"What's up? What's wrong? Can't think of a quip?"_

 ** _"Good rhymes are an item you need to equip"_**

 ** _"I have other rap battles in store that your rhymes will not like"_**

 _"Congrats, you win this battle. Oh wait, PSYCH"_

 _"I am the best rapper ever- for sure, indeed"_

 ** _"I'm so cold, and you're on fire! Wait, not on fire..."_**

The rap battle ended at last; Yarel's side going completely wild, and Garfield's side just went a little depressed that their participant lost. Garfield just shook his head in defeat; not being literally upset, while Yarel was just jumping up and down for his huge way for the win.

Both Garfield and Yarel then hugged each other lightly, and the whole animal crowd who was spectating gave them a standing ovation!

"Good game," Yarel smiled. "You were tough out there."

"Same for you," Garfield grinned. "We are both good losers, no matter what. Congrats on the win."

Now everyone is going to most likely accept us for who we are. That should be mostly true, but that's all we knew right now. Judy, Gazelle, and the Lionhearts went over to congratulate the two.

"You guys were awesome!" Judy exclaimed happily while running up to Garfield and Yarel, "high-fouring" them both.

"Thanks." Garfield replied, while Yarel just nodded for his response.

"You guys can definitely come to my studio anytime, because of the rhymes you just made; just amazing!" Gazelle winked at them, as well as for Tristan, Jake, Trice, and I.

"Yeah." Yarel replied with a smile.

"We can be a concert band together," Tristan suggested. "Jake, Trice, DJ, and I can be the instrumental players, while Yarel and Garfield can be lead singers. Unless Gazelle is going to be in the concert as well, that's for sure."

"I'm going to play an instrument?" Jake asked. "I don't even know how to play a triangle!"

"Don't worry bro, not right now you won't," I said. "Don't be so sure, either!"

Everyone including the specators laughed as a reaction to my phrase as it fills in, then they all left the area as the current time was now eleven o'clock.

Chief Bogo and the ZPD police officers left to return back to the building they left when they came all the way here to see what was going on. All other spectators carried their sleepy children home, while others were still awake to be able to walk the rest of the way. Gazelle went along with them to head home as well; but before she left through the night shadows, she turned around, waved, and blew a kiss toward Garfield.

Garfield blushed and practically fainted, but he waved before he did so. "I think she likes me." He felt very mushy.

Mrs. Lionheart took Luka back inside the house, and Lionheart did the same. He turned back to us before he would turn in for the night.

"You guys were great than I expected. Your road to becoming decent citizens will be easy as crispy chicken. Tomorrow and beyond, if need help with certain needs on getting to know this place a little more, you know who to ask. That will be me," Lionheart said as he picked up the radio and stereo speakers to bring them back inside. "But for now, it's time for us and even myself to get some rest." He opened the door, stepped inside, and turned to close it. "And I suggest you do the same." Then the door shut.

Judy looked at us. "I suppose you don't have a place to sleep, no?"

"We don't," Yarel answered. "We have no shelter or help, so that was why we registered for the ZPD in the first place."

"Well, you can't sleep there, as it has only been your first day." Judy said.

"If you can help us find a place to stay until we find a way to return back to our hometown, that would be greatly appreciated and we will be on our way." Trice advised.

"I can help you with that," Judy smiled. "I can afford to book you an apartment room that is close to mine. How does that sound?"

"Oh, thank you! That sounds nice," Tristan replied, when all of a sudden thunder boomed in the sky, lightning flashed, and it began raining. "Well, you better help us fast before we catch colds!" We picked up our slouch bags; including Jake's backpack that he had since upon arrival, and we were ready to go.

Judy ran down the path the pedestrians previously took, with the six of us running behind. Garfield couldn't fly because of a chance of risk getting struck by lightning. He stood perched on Jake's shoulder, gripping tightly because not only was the rain pouring hard and cold, but it was windy, too.

* * *

We finally made it to the apartment that Judy stayed at when she first moved here as a member of the ZPD, and we went inside. We were dripping wet from the storm, but nonetheless we walked up to the retailer's desk. Jake reached up and rang the reception bell for Judy, and that got the retailer's attention.

"I'd like to rent another apartment room." Judy held up a her credit card in a rush.

"Don't you already have a room of your own, Miss Officer Hopps?" The retailer questioned.

"Oh no, no, no. It's for these guys who are new to Zootopia. They don't have any other place to stay, they are members of the ZPD; except the hawk, it's midnight, and we have an meeting first thing in the morning!" Judy boasted.

"And we have become the spotlights besides Lionheart and Gazelle!" Jake glared.

"Wait, you are ZPD police? Like I could believe that." The retailer laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Garfield said, looking at the rest of us to show the retailer our ZPD badges. "Then look at that they are holding up to you."

What the retailer saw was a surprise. Garfield told us to unclip our name tags and badges from our ZPD uniforms that were in our slouch bags, and show them as proof.

"Officers Crossing... the other Crossing... Whitehall... Poulin... and Groff..." The retailer rubbed her chin. "Sorry about my mistakes, I hope you will forgive me. You boys are no ordinary travelers, I see."

"Ahem," Garfield huffed. "I was involved in the news as well. I have a first name, and it is Calixtro. Call me by my last name, please."

"Heh heh... that's Garfield." Tristan pointed a thumb back at him.

"...Not a ZPD member like us, but our assistant." I added.

"Okay..." The retailer seemed to understand us more. "So, it's a room your friend Officer Hopps will rent, then?"

"Please ma'am," Judy still held out her credit card. "I would appreciate it if you let them stay until they are able to return back to their hometown, whatever it is."

"Very well then," The retailer replied. "Twenty-six dollars and thirty cents for each person staying."

Judy paid a huge total of a hundred fifty-seven dollars and eighty cents. "Seems steep, but here you go."

The retailer gave Judy an apartment room key with a number on it. "Let me direct you and your friends to the other room so you know how close you are." She got out of her desk area and led us down a corridor to the left.

It was a very quick walk- only twenty seconds before the retailer showed us our assigned room. She gave us a brief talk that we heard before in the Zootopia movie; that was about the apartment rooms, and we thought it was boring. We heard the part about the different rooms being "luxury" and all that, but we listened to the last sentence.

"Complementary delousing once a month, and don't lose your key," The retailer frowned, then smiled again. "Have a nice stay," She then heard the bell at the front desk ring. "I'll be right there!" She walked back the other direction, leaving the rest of us, spacing out.

"This is the room in which I stay." Judy stood next to and pointed at a door that was on the right next to the one we were assigned.

"Why did you have to rent another room?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, we could have all crammed in just one room, you know." Tristan pointed out.

"Look inside your room, and you will understand why." Judy said, giving Tristan the room key.

Tristan unlocked the door, and took a look inside. Judy was right. The size and area of the room seemed very tight for a party of seven. So that meant we had to split ourselves up individually.

"I have an idea," Trice spoke up and we all looked at him. "How about DJ, Jake, Yarel, and I take the assigned room, while Garfield and Tristan will stay with Judy? I had to split us up this way depending on our ages." Everyone nodded in agreement with him.

Judy got out her own apartment key and unlocked her room. Tristan and Garfield picked up their gear and hauled them inside, Judy following in. "See you guys at five thirty in the morning." And then she closed the door, locking it afterwards.

We saw two male gazelles walking down the hallway, toward us. They took out their apartment key, and unlocked the door on the left next to ours.

"Oh hey there! We're just your new neightbors!" I greeted sheepishly.

"Whatever, kid. That's what the rabbit next door on your right said." One of them sneered as the pair went in their apartment and locked the door.

I looked at my brother and my other two companions, and we all nodded at each other that we do our part. We lugged our gear into our apartment, one by one. I was the last one to make it in. I closed the door, then locked it.

* * *

 ***Judy's Room* (Garfield's Point of View)**

Judy told me and Tristan that we were going to sleep on the hardwood floor. Sure, she was going to take the bed, but she gave us one of the bedsheets to use as another mattress.

She pulled the top bedsheet off while Tristan helped. I would have helped as well, but like I said multiple times, I only have wings and not proper hands or fingers. I was feeling very left out because my other friends have fingers in their mammal forms, and I didn't.

Then during the rap battle, I noticed Yarel had hooves and no fingers as well. I felt bad for the dude, and I guess he was as well, especially when he won against me and got most of the attention. I didn't mind, because I'm one of his best friends, despite him being four or five years younger than me and I'm starting my adultery.

You live life, and life is better. Sometimes it can be stressful, but you don't know if there are many other people who secretly like you. I'm not a person on Youtube who has thirty-six million suscribers and blah, blah, blah.

I'm only popular because of being called by the last name that was named after a cartoon show about the orange lasagna-loving cat. Don't mix us up; I'm serious about this. I was made fun of this back in my ninth-grader days, and I promised myself I wouldn't let that happen again.

Plus, what I can say is that I'm short for my age compared to the others in my senior class. my height is four feet and ten inches.

Before I could think more of my biography, Judy told us it was now midnight.

"Let's go for bed now, because we have a long day ahead of us," Judy informed as she tucked herself in the bed with the other bedsheet. "We have to report to ZPD at around six in the morning, so that is why we are getting up early."

"Good point," I said. "So, we are assigned our first case or mission in the first meeting?"

"Probably, but we are all getting up early just in case," Judy said, then closed her curtains. "See you in the morning." She fell asleep.

Tristan and I began changing in our pajamas; which was just us leaving on our undershirts and boxer shorts.

"Isn't it awkward that we're sleeping in the same room with Judy?" Tristan asked me.

* * *

 **(Tristan's POV)**

Garfield stared at me. "What's wrong with Judy?"

"Well, we're sleeping in a small, dark room with a girl. And... we're boys." I replied.

"Honestly, where is this coming from?" Garfield asked.

"Ever since last Friday, I feel weird around females now. What if they tried to molest or eat me?" I overreacted, maybe a bit. Okay, lots.

"Bro, why is your mind so dirty?" Garfield put a wing on my shoulder. "Are you having nightmares?"

"Yes," I admitted. "I have nightmares about Chica from Five Nights at Freddy's. Female animals... they're out to get me!" I probably shouldn't have said that, because it made me feel a colder chill down my spine.

"Well, why didn't you tell me earlier? We could have told Judy, and she could have made another arrangement." Garfield said.

"I'll deal with it just for tonight," I said. "Besides, we have to get up early for our first ZPD meeting. Who knows how many more days we will stay in this world before we go home, though."

"I think we might stay until the day after we attend Gazelle's next concert," Garfield flattened the bedsheet on the floor, and he and I lay down on it, covering ourselves with either side of the flaps. "Sweet dreams." I shut off the table lamp beside me, and we dove into the black well of sleep.

* * *

 ***Other room* (Yarel's POV)**

It took a while for us to get into our pajamas; just our old white undershirts and boxer shorts. All of us had gotten into an arguement on which one of us was going to get the bed.

Finally, it was settled. We had one of the bedsheets off the bed and laid out on the floor. We agreed that three of us were going to sleep on it for the night; one person on the left, middle, and right. I instructed that DJ was going to sleep in the middle of the blanket, and he and I were going to sleep on either side of him. The bed had gone to Jake.

"Time for me to finally kiss a predator goodnight and hit the sack," I stretched out my arms in the air and lay down on the left side of the blanket laid out on the hardwood floor.

"Excuse me guys, don't turn off the light yet," Trice piped up. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Why not just go to the one here?" Jake asked.

"There's... uh, no bathroom door here." DJ said.

We all looked around the small apartment, realizing DJ was right.

"Crap," I groaned. "Okay, go ahead out."

"Okay thanks." Trice opened our apartment door, and headed outside. DJ and Jake watched as he made a sudden mad dash to the left, then a right corner.

"He must have a real emergency." Jake commented.

* * *

 **(My POV)**

I nodded, closing the door.

We now just have to wait for Trice to come back. Yarel was trying to fall asleep, and Jake and I were away from him as we continued a chat.

"Is it bad that I enjoy being a grizzly bear?" Jake asked.

"You can be anything you want," I reassured him. "Nothing is going to go wrong."

"Unless we go savage or something." Jake said. "And you always say that everywhere we go."

I laughed at what he said. "Jake, that's only if you are a predator type... which we are, I think."

"We are predators!" Jake boasted. "Tristan is a polar bear and I'm a grizzly. If we were like this our whole life and not just some human boys who came here and then shortly transformed into Zootopia animals who went savage or something, we would be eating seals and fish our whole life."

"Whoa... calm down bro!" I pleaded. "Yes, I know. I'm a wolf, so all of us are predator animals, except Yarel and Trice, who are a goat and a rhino."

"Sorry. I'm just overreacting on how this happened, and I want to go home." Jake replied.  
"It's fine, I understand. I want to go home as well." I said.

Yarel, who had been listening to us the whole time, spoke up.

"Well, I think that goes for everyone who got transported here. All of us want to go home, no matter how much you don't admit it." And then he went back to doze off.

I hugged my bro. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Jake... I promise we will get back home."

Then came the tears.

"I swear, we will get back home..."

* * *

 **(Trice's POV)  
**

I had to run what seemed like five minutes, holding it in under high pressure. That was the time when I found a washroom about six turns after I left the apartment room me and part of the gang were staying in.

Relieved, I ran into the men's room and ran to the closest urinal, unzipping my police uniform bottom. It was a little too high for me; because I'm not really huge even as the mammal I am right now. Nevertheless, I leaned closer and began to think of my greatest moment when Jake helped me with DJ's game three weeks ago.

I have to admit, I am beginning to like it here. Sure, maybe me and my friends could stay for another week or so, but I began think about what new stuff awaits us, being ZPD police. Also, while we were at that, we have to find a way back home. I could have asked Judy what really happened with us earlier, but I didn't think she would believe us.

I was going to ask Judy for some money as well, then I doubted that she had any cash and not a credit card. I'm only thirteen for goodness sake! The reason I was tempted to ask for money is so that I could buy materials from the local Zootopia stores to contruct a portal; I'm the one building it. Don't think I'm smart? I got an A in Science physics. Anyhow, I have no idea why I am still taking a leak. How much liquid did I consume today? Like, bruh.

When I was finally done, I zipped the pants back up and went to wash the hands. The soap scented of orange soda pop, and I put on the warm water. Then I went to dry up, and ran out of there.

After those six long turns again, I made it back to the apartment room I shared with three of my friends. I put my hand on the doorknob as I was going to enter.

I opened up to see a wolf couple mating. They looked up at me, and the female screamed in total surprise.

"What is wrong with you kids?!" The male wolf threw a high-heel shoe at my face, and I was knocked to the ground.

"Ouch! Sorry, it was just a mix-up! Go back to whatever you are doing!" I yelled in pain and shut the door quickly, hearing it lock. I groaned inwardly when I began to hear soft howling again.

I ignored it as I opened the door on the left, which is supposed to be the apartment room I was looking for.

* * *

 **(Jake's POV)**

DJ made me feel a lot more better after the talk we had. Trice opened the door and came inside, then locked it behind him afterwards as no one else was going to leave. For the rest of the night, at least.

"Are we ready for bed now?" I asked, then I saw a bruise on Trice's right cheek. "What happened there?"

"I got hit in the face by a shoe." Trice replied.

DJ and I stared at him like he grew a second head.

"How is that possible?" DJ asked.

"I accidentally mistaked our room for a wolf couple." Trice muttered.

"Ooh!" Both of us cooed.

"It's not funny! This is a serious topic!" Trice snapped.

"Will you guys shut up? I need some sleep." Yarel said.

DJ looked at me and Trice. "We should do the same."

Five minutes later, we were ready for some sleep until the next morning, which will be with Judy at ZPD.

"Guys?" I asked, even though we were tired.

"Yes?" DJ responded, as did Trice.

"Are we ever going to get back home, where our families are, and our other friends?" I felt very homesick, even with my brother and best friends nearby; although two of us were separated in another room.

"Yeah," I replied. "Like I said, we will find a way home." DJ replied.

"Trice, how can you stand it here?" I looked at my closest friend next. "We went through crazy stuff and stranded here until we find a way to return home. Are you even feeling depressed at all, missing our hometown?"

"Jake, it's not because I'm enjoying it here." Trice said. "It's because I have faith that we will most likely find a way home if I construct a portal. I've done it before, so I should be able to pull it off again."

"How are you supposed to do that, if you're in Zootopia?" DJ asked.

"I could just save any money we earn while being police officers," Trice continued, "Then I can use it to buy supplies from the different local stores in this world. But for now, we still have our first ZPD meeting tomorrow morning; to get started."

"Okay, so that's the plan?" DJ said, and Trice nodded.

"I miss our other friends so much... like Falco, Lydon, Callen..." I sighed.

"I miss Natalie, Blue, and Nicholas." DJ added.

"I also miss Kani, Shari, and the rest of the anti-clan crew and supporters," Trice said, and we stared at him because we thought he actually liked them and he was one of them in disguise. "Because I enjoy trolling them every day!" DJ and I stopped being shocked, and we broke up into a good laugh.

"I'll tell you who I don't miss," DJ said. "Miner."

Me and Trice nodded along with him, knowing Miner was one of Falco's friends. He wasn't a bad guy, but he seemed like a much more different person.

"He's so nice, but when he gets peeved, you feel bad." Trice said.

DJ went and tucked the blankets over me in the bed, then he joined back with Yarel and Trice in the bedsheet laid on the floor.

"I miss Natalie the most," I sobbed. "Whenever we go out for a walk, she is like a big sister for me... every time I feel left out or hurt, she would give me a bear hug, rub my head like a dog and sing..." I began humming one of Natalie's tunes she sang to me the last time I was with her.

Yarel was still not asleep, and my humming seemed to irritate him. When I was in the fifth humming verse, Yarel looked up at me, glaring. " _What_?!"

"Nothing." I instantly stopped humming, and rolled over to avoid eye contact, to try fall asleep as well.

"Come on you guys, we have got to keep our heads," DJ comforted us, then he pulled the blanket over Yarel, Trice, and himself. "We'll find our world again..."

Sleep came much easier than expected.

* * *

 **AN: So... I don't know what you guys think of this chapter, but I really promise that Nick Wilde(Finnick as well) will make their appearance in the next chapter. That's right, this time I will not lie ;) Also, 6k words in a chapter achieved o_O Neat, right? The rap battle was not the only thing responsible, but it was one of the reasons!  
**

 **Don't forget to read and review, as that is greatly appreciated ^-^**

 **Old chapters may be changed as I might have made some grammar, sentence, and spelling errors.**

 **That's all I have to say today; take care folks, and I will see you next chapter(soon).**


	9. Tension

_I woke up, seeing my brother, Trice, and Yarel gone._

 _Where did they go?_ _I got up, then dressed up into my police uniform. I rummaged through my slouch bag and took out my brushing supplies. I opened the door and left the room so I could go to the washroom Trice went to last night, so I could start brushing my teeth and maybe take a shower._

 _Okay, screw the last part. There are no showers. I don't even have a bar of deodorant! How will I keep myself clean? Then I remembered; mammals don't really need to do all these things, unless their owner or zookeeper makes them. I don't even have real human hair; I have wolf fur that is a mix of grey and white, and that's all._

 _And then it happened._

 _I somehow saw the rest of the gang and other friends present; Falco, Lydon, and Natalie._

 _"Hey, DJ!" Lydon smiled._

 _I was very shocked and confused. "How did you get here?"_

 _"We managed to get here the same way you came," Falco said. "But we and your friends managed to hitch a plan, and we're going to go home right now!"_

 _"Now? How can you do that?" I asked._

 _"This," Trice held up a remote control with only a yellow button. "Isn't this fascinating?"_

 _"A button, really?" I scoffed. "This is going to get us back to our world?"_

 _"We are absolutely sure about this," Trice nodded. "Let's say goodbye to our new friend Judy first."_

 _Judy was standing right next to the gang, and we all gave her a small hug because we were bigger mammals than she was. Falco, Lydon, and Natalie gave her the usual kind of hug because they were still in their semi-human forms._

 _I looked at the three friends who have not been here yesterday. "What I don't understand is why you guys haven't turned into mammals."_

 _"Based on how and what time you come to this world, it probably works gradually; hitting us at different speeds." Garfield said._

 _"Wait, you mean...?" Jake spoke._

 _"That's right, if we don't get back to our world in time," Lydon said. "We'll turn into Zootopia citizens, too."_

 _"Well, how about we head back home then?" Yarel asked._

 _"You got it right, buddy," Tristan grabbed the remote control and raised it high in the air. "By the power of Tristan Groff!" He pressed the switch._

 _We all began to glow and shine like lightning, which blinded Judy. Then as if it had never happened, she saw that we were gone._

 _"I think I will really miss them..."_

 _Me and my friends were transported between dimensions between the world of Zootopia and ours. We were suddenly transported at a height that was supposedly a few feet high, and we landed on soft stuff; bean bags. We made it back in the school's library._

 _Two more things I discovered was that we were all back in our human forms, and we were no longer wearing ZPD uniforms. Back in our regular clothes._

 _"DJ!" Jake called out to me. I turned to look at him._

 _"Did you just say something?" I asked._

 _Jake looked back at me. "No, I didn't." I shrugged and we continued to accommodate ourselves again because we were now back in our own world; the school library. Now Yarel, Jake, and Trice have to finish writing up their junior novelization book report, and everything will be all well again. Wait, didn't Trice said the report was due today for his class?_

 _"Doomed, I tell you." Yarel muttered._

 _Their teacher walked in the library. "Hey kids," She smiled. "I see you had a few helpers with your report. Can I see your report so I can read it to the rest of the class, and you won't have to be as shy?"_

 _Trice gulped. "Um... well, we..."_

 _"DJ!" Jake called me again, this time his voice was an echo._

 _There he goes again, I thought, then I looked at him. "What do you want?"_

 _"Nothing," Jake replied, then looked back at his teacher with a worried glance, as did Trice and Yarel._

 _"You boys did not start it at all?" Their teacher said in a stern voice. The three eighth graders began sweating nervously, while the rest of us stared at each other, trying to find a way to help them out._

 _"DJ! DJ!" Jake's voice echoed through my head. I knew that he was right; I didn't even see his lips move nor did he look at me when the voice sounded._

 _When can I learn that things can get weirder than this? I fell unconscious._

* * *

 _ **Zootopia, Day 2 (My group's apartment)  
**_

"...DJ!"The same echoing voice rang throughout my head as I stirred around on the apartment room floor... _again?_

It turned out to be only a dream. Was that really? It felt so real! It felt like we were actually going home with the help of three of our friends left behind in our world.

"DJ!" I groggily rolled over to the left and saw Jake right in my face, who had been trying to shake me awake the whole time. Yarel and Trice were staring down at me as well, with obnoxious faces. By the looks of it, all three of them were dressed up in their ZPD police uniforms.

"Bro, it's five thirty! Judy said that we have our first police meeting at 6 A.M.!" Jake said. I usually like to sleep in a little more before getting up in the morning, but he sounded dead serious, so I guess there was to be no exceptions this time.

"Five more minutes, please," I yawned, then I remembered about yesterday. We were not ordinary mammal travelers anymore, we were now teenage ZPD police. Who knows what cases might be assigned to us, and as I can recall from watching the movie, these cases are almost always mandatory.

"Just wait for me outside while I get dressed." The three of them left the room as I took the uniform out of my slouch bag, and began putting on the bottom. Hard time putting the tail through the hole provided as usual.

* * *

The numbers on Judy's bedside clock changed to 5:30 A.M., making beeping sounds that woke the three occupants up.

A white paw reached out and slammed on one of the top buttons of the clock, making the sounds stop.

Garfield had woken up due to the beeping sounds as well. "Hey Judy, is it time to go already?"

"You bet! It's going to be exciting on the first day, trust me on this one! Want to make the world a better place?" Judy exclaimed happily.

Garfield heard that phrase several times in the movie, and he just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess we can."

"Good, can you wake Tristan up so we can get ready?" Judy asked.

"Right on," Garfield turned to Tristan lying next to him, snoring like a bear; quite ironically and literally. "Hey Arctic boy! Get your seal-eating gut up and ready for our police meeting!" He bellowed.

Tristan woke up in an instant. "Hey, did you really have to make me leave a good dream I was having?"

"What for? Judy wants us to go to a mandatory meeting with her and get our first job as police officers!" Garfield shot back.

"Excuse me, but I was in the middle of a very good dream, really! I was getting along with my girlfriend Lucy, and we were eating my favorite food called fried tofu!" Tristan protested. "And if you ask, yes, all you guys were there enjoying the pleasure. Except for you, Calixtro; who is always ignoring us and preparing for graduation!"

"I told you... DON'T CALL ME CALIXTRO!" Garfield burst out.

"Bring it, dweeb!" Tristan provoked.

That was when Judy had to break them apart. "That's it! I've had enough! Quiet, you two!"

"Oh! But-" Tristan protested.

Judy shook her head. "No, not another word. How can you expect to survive being Zootopia police if you can't even make it through the morning?"

Garfield and Tristan both shrugged.

Judy gestured toward Tristan's slouch bag and Garfield's backpack next to the blanket laid out on the floor in which the two of them slept on overnight. "Get dressed and we'll go check on your other friends."

Tristan looked at Garfield as Judy was also changing in her police uniform. "Turn around."

* * *

Yarel, Trice, and Jake were outside our apartment room, waiting for me to come out in the police uniform. Sure enough, I came out a few seconds later, in the complete outfit.

"I wonder how Tristan, Garfield, and Judy are doing?" Jake asked. "We have twenty minutes to get to the police department and they still haven't came out."

"They'll come. Be patient," Trice said.

The door to Judy's group apartment opened, and out came Tristan in his police uniform and everything. Garfield came out wearing everything he bought yesterday and wore at Lionheart's dinner invite last night. But this time, something looked different about him.

"Hey Garfield... aren't you missing something?" I asked.

"Try to guess." Garfield replied.

"Change in pants?" Jake asked. Garfield shook his head.

"Change in the hoodup? The shirt underneath?" Each time, Jake received the same response.

"I'm without 3-D glasses," Garfield explained, and we could see Garfield's blue eyes clearly now that the accessory wasn't put on right now, only they were small because Garfield was the size of a bird. "When we are going to the police meeting, I thought I could use a more serious look for a change. What do you think?"

"Not bad... we guess." The rest of us replied in an odd tone.

The apartment door opened to reveal Judy as well, taking the apartment keys with her. But before she could leave all the way, she turned back to a bottle of a "fox-repellent" set on a small table by the door. Thinking that she didn't really need it, she shrugged and closed the door.

And then she changed her mind. As she almost locked the door with the apartment keys, she opened the door again and nabbed the bottle from the small table. She equipped it on her uniform's belt, then she locked the apartment door for real this time, and stuffed the keys in one of her pockets.

Yarel pointed at Judy's belt, where the fox repellent was. "Are you afraid that a fox will be there? That might eat you? Come on, there won't be any there; we can guarantee you that." He laughed.

"Yarel, don't be offensive." Trice scolded.

"No, it's fine," Judy said. "I'm used to it already, based on how many times this fox named Gideon Grey used to pick on me and my friends when I was younger. He's a whole different person now, I think..."

"I know how you feel. I saw what happened, he must have clawed you hard. This brings me back to our elementary school days." I replied.

"DJ!" Jake and the others hissed, glaring at me.

"You saw what happened?" Judy looked at me. "How did you find out when you boys weren't even there?"

I recall in the Zootopia movie that Judy was around nine when Gideon and his friend horsed her and her friends around during a fair. That means fifteen years back, and most of us were not even born yet!

"Never mind," I said quickly. "I just overheard your parents talk to you about it last week while me and Jake were going over from Bunnybarrows to Garfield's house for a game night." It was the first time I told a lie. My honesty streak is broken! No! Ah well. At least that made us the very least of Judy's worries.

"Oh, well that's interesting." Judy said quietly.

I went back and took a pack of bubble gum from the small table in my group's apartment, taking our keys with it. I closed and locked the door, then stuffed the keys and the bubble gum pack in my slouch bag. "Are we ready now?"

* * *

We were approaching the doors that we have went through before; except Garfield, who was just our sidekick member but not a cop. Gazelle spotted us, and came over to Garfield.

"Hey Garland," She smiled. "I wish you and your friends good luck on your first police meeting."

"It's Garfield," Garfield said. "And I will find it interesting if I see for myself."

"All right then, all of you have a good day! Especially you, feather-cutie." Gazelle rubbed Garfield on his quill, then began running away from a crowd of fans that wanted pictures and autographs with her, much to our amusement. Then, some tiger bodyguards help out by going around her and they stop the crowd from crowding here even more. Gazelle was grateful, and so were we. Most of us don't like noisy places with a lot of people.

"Gosh, does she have to deal with that every time she goes out?" Jake asked Judy.

"Most of the time." Judy said.

"She thinks I'm a sweetheart." Garfield slurred his words in a surprised but positive way.

Judy giggled. "And I think you are, too." She pets him by tapping his beak with one of her fingers.

Garfield embarrassingly smiled. _I'm not cute, so don't say it again,_ He said in his head.

"Now, let's go inside. The meeting starts in five minutes." Judy opened the door, allowed us in first one by one, then closed it behind us.

* * *

We were headed to the huge desk, so we could ask where we should go. On the way, a tiger cop passed by with a handcuffed wolf. The wolf was protesting that he was not guilty of whatever happened to lead him to this situation, but the tiger ignored him, and they continued their direction.

The seven of us had come up to the front desk, where a cheetah officer was eating a bowl of cereal. Trice recognized this character in the movie; a obese cheetah known as Clawhauser who works here in the building.

"Excuse me?" Judy asked.

Clawhauser looked up from his bowl of cereal, expecting Judy because the voice he heard was feminine, but he could only see the rest of us except Jake; who was Judy's height up to the ears when they perked up. He couldn't see Jake or Judy at first because they were a tad smaller than the height of the counter. Garfield was smaller than both of them because his form was in the bird species, but he could be seen with the help of his hawk wings.

"Down here." Jake piped up. Clawhauser bent over the desktop to see the two who weren't seen right away. Judy and Jake waved upon sighting.

"O... M... goodness. They really did hire a bunny and animals who probably are still in their youth. What!" He laughed, setting an elbow on the desktop and leaning on it toward us. "I gotta tell you; you're either looking a lot cuter or wicked than I thought you'd all be."

"Um, you probably didn't know but, a bunny... can call another bunny cute." Judy said.

"And sometimes a different type of bear can call another type wicked or cool." Jake added, motioning to Tristan.

"But when other animals do it... it is kind of a little..." Trice said with a long, trailing pause.

Clawhauser gasped. "Oh, I am so sorry! Me; Benjamin Clawhauser, the guy that everyone thinks is just a flabby donut-loving cop stereotype and... you guys..."

"It's fine," Tristan nodded. "We're cool with it."

"What's so funny?" Judy asked Jake, who was snickering for some reason. She then found out when she saw something on Clawhauser's neck. "Oh, you've- you've actually got- there's a..." Clawhauser looked at them, wondering what Judy was talking about.

"What?"

"In your neck, the..."

Clawhauser reached his neck to find one of his favorite donuts. "There you went, you little dickens!" He wolfed the donut down, and we all looked at him weirdly except Jake, who was watching in amusement but at the same time was trying not to laugh.

"We better get going before he breaks out into a rant and draws attention to ourselves." I said as I gripped one of Jake's wrists with a paw.

Judy giggled. "We should get to role call. So, which way do we..."

Clawhauser turned to us as he finished eating his donut, smacking his lips after. He jerked a thumb backwards. "Oh, bull pen is over there to the left."

"I'll wait here in case I'm not allowed to get in. You need me, I'll be with the cheetah," Garfield flew up and perched on top of the desktop near Clawhauser's mug, a theme that was obvious he was another major Gazelle fan. "If Chief Bogo wants me to come with you in the conference room, let me know and I will be on my way."

"Great, thank you!" Judy skipped in that direction, and the rest of us followed behind.

Clawhauser sighed, grinning. "That poor little bunny and your friends are going to get eaten alive."

"Hey!" Garfield glared. "Don't say that about my friends! First of all, they are actually stronger than you think, and most likely even Judy; the bunny who we made new friends with! Second, we only came here for our temporary vacation job until we return home, and you assume that?! Are you even a real cop to help make the world a better place? Third, I have other friends in another world as well, and they miss me already that I want to check on them. How good is that?"

"Lookie here kid, your friends may look strong just because of their performances in the academy part," Clawhauser replied. "Especially the bunny and your grizzly bear pal who are a head-height shorter compared to the rest. You seem like a person who always has to come to others' defenses, I'm beginning to notice that you might be their only tip."

"I don't know if I will make any more friends in Zootopia, but you are so definitely not going to be one of them, so do not make assumptions," Garfield snapped. "And if you will ask, yes, I am also into Gazelle. You should be her biggest fan because I will most likely be outrun by you. Even in the next life if there will be one because I would rather study and become a math teacher than a police officer."

"Really? Well, I'm glad we had this talk. Don't worry, you will be allowed to tag along with the rest of your friends; someday, when the chief will allow bird species like yours to register." Clawhauser said.

"Thanks," Garfield started to feel better. "And just one simple question, but why did you and the rest of the Zootopia police decided to spectate the rap battle Yarel and I were having, when you had paperwork or even case missions to take care of first?"

"Well, it was actually Chief Bogo who instructed us," Clawhauser answered. "We saw a lot of the Zootopia citizens flooding the streets over to Lionheart's place, and we began to get anxious at what was going on. We thought they were going there just to get autographs or take pictures with him, or if a burglar was terrorizing them from the opposite direcion, but you could say we were wrong. All we saw was you and your goat friend duke it out with rhymes. I gotta say, you did very well despite your loss, Calixtro."

 _Gah! What's with people calling me by the first name nowadays?_ Garfield thought. "Call me Garfield, thank you very much. Yes, my name is Calixtro. Calixtro Garfield, but I prefer to be called by the last name. People mostly pronounce my first wrong, so that's why." He looked at Clawhauser with a little smile. "I'm impressed you managed to say it right for your first time meeting me, though. But still, you can only call me that if you're a good friend of mine, which you are not... yet."

"Okay, I understand you now. Last name it is," Clawhauser nodded. "So, we're just 'kind of getting along okay' type of friends until further notice?"

"Huh," Garfield rubbed his chin. "I think I can go with that."

"There you go, so all is well again, right?" Clawhauser grinned. "Feel free to talk to me whenever you need advice, a chat buddy, or maybe a source for a donut stop," He laughed. "It was nice talking with you, Garland!"

 _Oh great, now the last name is getting rubbed the wrong way too?_ "Garfield!"

"Whatever you say, dude."

* * *

 **Unfortunately I am going to have to move the Nick Wilde appearance to the next chapter. I would do it right now but it will make the chapter very long, and short chapters give me an advatange for leaving cliffhangers.**

 **I am going to ask a couple questions for thoughts in the story. Garfield is sure having frustration when being called by his first name from someone other than a friend, and also when people pronounce his prefered name wrong, isn't he?**

 **Do I sense a "Garfield X Gazelle" moment happening later on? Could Clawhauser and Garfield make a decent friend match?**

 **Find out in the next chapter. ^-^**


	10. Parking tickets

**AN: Hey everyone, just so you know I might post four more chapters in a day due to how much time in the past three days I have been planning them. Yup, I spent roughly 32 and a half hours total in that matter of time just to figure more for the story.**

 **This story is also a genre of Humor, in which I add silly parts for Nick Wilde, more Garfield frustration, and Jake fears.**

 **P.S. Nick Wilde is making his appearance at last :D Enjoy ^^**

* * *

The six of us; not including Garfield, opened and walked through the door of Chief Bogo's meeting room. There was a water cooler next to the door, but none of us were thirsty, or were not sure of whether we were allowed to use it yet as new police recruits or not.

Anyway, there were other animal police officers in the room, all of them talking to one another in various chats. But what surprised me was that they were big; yes, I mean giant. They were at least twice the size of me, Tristan, and Trice; and I'm talking about the officers that were the polar bears, wolves, and rhinoceroses. If you were Chief Bogo, you could see that we were scrawny and a head shorter compared to them. Yarel, on the other hand, didn't have to worry; as he was getting psyched about it besides being a newcomer and the first goat officer.

Unlike us, Jake and Judy seemed to think the big animals were _triple_ their size, I think that is because they were both half a head shorter than me and the rest of my party, excluding the height of Judy's ears whenever they perked up. But Jake was looking pudgy, being the first grizzly bear officer as well. Although Judy looked very slim for her age to us, she was still confident and excited about our first meeting.

After looking at the officers, we continued our way down the center, where three huge seats stood in one of the very front tables. We walked past a tiger and a rhino cop drinking from coffee mugs. We looked to our left to see a lion and a polar bear playing some sort of fist match. The polar bear ended up winning, and both the animals' fists flew to the side toward us, creating a loud bang, shaking the table like mad laughter.

Jake flinched and clutched my right wrist while holding me tight as well, thinking that the fists were going to hit us. "I don't know anymore, big bro. What if they don't like us?"

I rubbed his head. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." I replied.

We finally reached the chairs which were supposedly for us. Three of them. The last one was next to a rhino that was around twice the size of Trice. Judy hopped on the one that was on the left; the closest to the edge of the table on our side. She jumped on the middle chair, then settled next to the right chair with the rhino. Yarel decided to sit next to Judy, and he did the same. They sat in one same chair, and the other two were left for the rest of us.

Tristan and I took the one in the middle, and the last chair near the edge was for Trice and Jake; best friends forever. Jake wanted to sit on the side next to the middle chair, so he volunteered to go up first. Trice had to hoist him up because he was too small to climb up on his own, plus the fact it was hard for him to jump very high due to being pudgy. It took Trice a full minute to help Jake get on the chair before joining himself.

Judy turned to the rhino next to her and Yarel. "Hey," She gave a smile once it turned to her with annoyance crossing his face. "Ready to make the world a better place?" She held a fist up, expecting a fistbump.

The rhino rolled his eyes before giving one to Judy, pushing her and Yarel a few inches away, colliding into the chair Tristan and I were on. They recoiled and Tristan grabbed my arm as I almost fell off the chair.

"Atten-HUT!" A hippo barked toward us and the whole room full of Zootopia officers as he stood proudly at the front of the room. That was when Chief Bogo entered the room, and the hippo went back to the tables to return to his seat.

We watched as all the other officers in the room stood up from their seats, began pounding their fists on the tables, and chanted in an odd way. I looked over to see Tristan imitating them, then luckily I shushed him and he sat back down. Still, everyone else in the room still kept the racket going, making my party and Judy a bit uncomfortable. Chief Bogo seemed to have had enough of the noise as well, and he bellowed, "Alright, alright! Sit!"

Everyone stopped the chanting and the pounding fists, sitting back down as did we. Tristan, Trice, and I could see over the table when we sat down, while Yarel could barely see; only his eyes were over the height of the table. Judy's ears and Jake's forehead were what the chief could only make out, but he didn't mind. They could just see him completely when they peeked under the table, and it was no problem. The only other problem is that it attracted a few attention to themselves; a tiger and two wolves snickering.

"I have got three items on the docs. First, we need to acknowledge the elephant in the room." Bogo announced. He looked toward an elephant officer in the other group of tables next to ours; and the first elephant as well. It turns out Chief Bogo was going to say that it was the elephant's birthday, and when he mentioned it, all the officers on the elephant's side went completely berserk, cheering for and gave their friend playful punches. The officers on our side either cheered along or banged their fists on the table in acknowledgement, while Judy and my party just clapped politely.

"Number two," Bogo got everyone's attention once again, including ours. "We have some new recruits whom should I am going to introduce again like yesterday," This made Judy and Yarel perk up, guessing they wanted a little more attention. "...But I'm not going to, because... I don't care." Yarel and Judy sighed as they heard the last three words in his sentence. A few animals looked over at the two, snickering.

"Finally, we have fourteen missing mammal cases," Bogo announced next. "All predators from a giant polar bear, to a teensy little otter."

Tristan and Yarel looked at each other, wondering what he had meant.

"And city hall is right up my tail, to find them. This is priority number one. Assignments!" Bogo said in a more serious tone. He began calling out the last names of officers. From there, he split them up into different teams for finding the fourteen mammal cases; in the rainforest district, Sahara Square, and TundraTown.

"And finally, our first bunny, first goat, first grizzly bear, and new recruits," He called out our last names now, which made Judy and Yarel smile. "Officers Hopps, Crossing, other Crossing, Whitehall, Poulin, and Groff." He looked down at the last remaining folder before he returned his gaze back up to us. "Parking duty," We all stared in disbelief. "Dismissed."

"Parking duty..." Judy said to herself. "Chief? Chief Bogo?" She called out, and Chief Bogo turned around to look at her. "Sir, you said there were fourteen missing mammal cases."

"So?" Bogo replied.

"So, we can handle one. You probably forgot; we were the tops of the class at the academy." Judy said, smiling weakly.

"Didn't forget. Just don't care. And as for your friends, they are still new at this, so this is the only thing I can trust them to do for now. Especially your sidekick named Calixtro Garfield who still can't become part of Zootopia police because he's a hawk. I will see... how about I give it a month, and see if he proves himself." Bogo suggested.

"Sir, I'm not just some token bunny." Judy commented.

"And we're not just ordinary youth newcomer travellers." I concluded.

"Well then, write down a hundred parking violation tickets by the end of the day." Bogo scoffed and left the room, almost slamming the door when he closed it from behind.

"A hundred tickets... We're not going to write down a hundred tickets. We're going to write down two hundred tickets." Judy tapped her right foot on the floor.

"Maybe a thousand tickets," I nodded, my brother Jake and my other three friends did as well. "With the help of us and possibly Garfield."

"Before noon." Judy smiled in a devious way. Trice raised an eyebrow at her.

* * *

It was time for our first job as a Zootopia police officer. We put on parking duty outfits over our police uniforms, making us look more like traffic navigators.

Nonetheless, we even had our own police vehicles. Judy has her own police mobile, Tristan, Yarel, Jake, Garfield, and I were assigned a police car similar to the versions back in our own world.

Garfield, however, wasn't a cop and didn't even have a valid driver's license for the world of Zootopia. Since I was close to being sixteen; the required age to drive motorized vehicles, I was given my own ZPD driver's license, so that took care of the problem.

Trice, on the other hand, was also given a ZPD driver's license although he was only thirteen years old. But I heard him bragging that he works as a test subject for motor bikes for racing tournaments at his father's workshop, so we guessed he figured he could handle it. The motorcycle was going to be given to Jake, but either he had no desire to use it or he had never been in any kind of moving transport vehicle.

"You sure you know how to drive that motorcycle, Jake?" Garfield asked him earlier.

"I think so, yeah." Was Jake's only response.

"Okay here, let's do a test. Where's the speed radar and the foot pedals?" Tristan questioned.

Jake felt a cold sweat. "Uh..."

Garfield made the decision. "Trice will be driving it then, seeing as how he has experience with motorcycles when giving them a test drive."

With no questions asked, we set off to find any signs of almost-expired times on parking meters.

We already drove halfway down the street when we stopped, and so did Trice with the motorcycle. We looked ahead and to both our sides. Judy seemed to have gone missing.

That was when we heard her mobile's horn honking, and we turned around. It turned out that her mobile was the slowest-moving out of all of us, and we didn't realize it until now. Like most people say, you should never leave a member behind.

Judy kept tapping her foot on the gas pedal until she stopped alongside our left. "Sorry that I couldn't keep up. This is the fastest a mobile my size can go." She muttered.

"It's fine, we understand. We're sorry as well, for leaving you behind like that." Trice apologized.

"No need." Judy forced a bitter laugh.

Right after she said that, we heard a beeping sound. One of Judy's ears rose up to help her hear better. The beeping sounded again, and we looked behind us and saw a parking meter with a green light that changed to a red light saying _expired_ the moment we looked at it.

Satisfied, Judy ran up to the car that corresponded with the said parking meter, and she took out a gadget that was supposedly a small machine that prints out parking violation tickets. There was also a small screen on it that showed a number 0.

On the printer were numbered buttons and a few others for reasons we don't know. Judy pressed some numbered buttons five or so times in a code, then she pressed one of the top buttons. Out printed a parking violation ticket, that Judy tore off, then she pressed one of two buttons on the top that represented arrows; upward and downward. She pushed the one that represented upward and the small screen number changed to 1 as she put the ticket between the car's windshield wipers.

Trice formed an idea. He instructed us into three different groups of two or three to go down different streets to look for more parking meters that were "over time". Plus, that way, more than one street could get done simultaneously.

But we had to park our vehicles near vacant parking meters because with Judy's vehicle being the slowest, she wouldn't be able to catch up with any of us. Do the fastest vehicles get assigned to the bigger animals like us? Does not seem like a fair deal. Trice also mentioned that we were to only go on foot, and that seemed like a good idea, seeing as how Judy can be a fast runner and so were we. But Jake looking pudgy, the rest of our Zootopia journey might be a little challenging for him.

Before we set off, Garfield wanted to tag along. We told him that he couldn't come since he wasn't a Zootopia police officer. Then he said that we might need him since he was a hawk, and he could fly and help us get parking violation tickets to vehicles at unusual heights, such as two-level buses.

So Garfield was in. Going with Trice's plan, we set off in different street directions to begin our job in hopes of making it up to have Chief Bogo assign us at least one of the missing mammal cases to crack next day, like the other ZPD police officers do.

* * *

 ** _(2 hours before noon)_**

Judy, Garfield, and Yarel came up to three two-level buses as Garfield said there would be. Since they were too small to jump all the way, they thought of another solution.

Judy jumped up on the hood of a car, as did Yarel, only in the opposite direction.

They leapt off their car hoods, landing sideways on bus stop signs. They made the signs bend far enough to make the two bounce off and into the air, high enough that they reached two of the high-heighted buses. While in the air, they were fast enough to get their ticket printers out, punch in their codes, and push a button to print out a ticket. They stuck their tickets in the windshield wipers right ASD they began to descend back down, and they hit the ground landing in fighting stances.

"Whoa, you guys," Garfield gasped in shock. "I never knew you had it in you to do stunts like that."

"Well, it only applies to situations like this." Judy shrugged.

"Well... okay, then." Garfield was still willing to help as they pushed a button

Yarel pressed numbered buttons on his ticket printer, then he printed out a ticket and gave it to Garfield, who grabbed it with his beak and began flying up to the last second-level bus. He hovered in the air for a bit before sticking the ticket in the top level windshield wipers, where the driver and passenger seats were in front. He flew back down to Yarel and Jake, then they ran past the two-level buses down the street to assign more tickets to overtime vehicles.

* * *

 ** _(1 hour before noon)_**

Jake and Trice were putting tickets between windshield wipers of cars that were over a two-hour limit. Jake even put a ticket on a tiny car that was supposedly owned by a mouse. The ticket was the same height as the car, and it looked more like a boat's sail if looked from a certain angle. There they saw the owner coming; a mouse carrying a tiny box of donuts.

"Gee, it's getting windy." Jake noticed.

The wind blew against the ticket on the mouse's car, and the momentum sent it rolling away backwards. The mouse saw what happened and shrieked in total surprise, dropping his box of donuts and running after the car to try and get it back.

* * *

 ** _(30 minutes before noon)_**

I have no idea how many tickets Tristan and I printed out and put between car windshield wipers, but we checked our progress after I stuck tickets in two vehicles at the same time with a split jump, using one of my paws and a hind leg.

"Nice one!" Tristan cheered, as he managed to to a risky stunt to put more tickets at the same time than I did- five, two each for a hand and a leg, and the last one with his teeth clamped. The way he did is was he did a basic cartwheel exercise and dropped a ticket on each vehicle he passed by.

"Thanks, same to you," I grinned. "Now, how about we check how many tickets we made so far? We still have an hour before noon."

Tristan looked at the numbered screen on his ticket printer. "A hundred and fourteen."

"So far, so good," I gave him a thumbs up while smiling, then turned it upside down and sighed depressingly while showing him how I did with mine. "Shucks, I only got seventy-nine."

We looked at each other, then we had to go kamikaze and move faster like we never had before.

* * *

 ** _(1 minute before noon)_**

Trice had gotten on his portable ZPD walkie-talkie, contacting us to meet back at where we started; the center of Sahara Square.

"Okay, how much did you guys make?" Judy asked. "We could have done at least only a hundred like Chief Bogo told us; sort of, but let's see if we surpassed a thousand."

"Everyone, pass up your ticket printers." Trice instructed. Garfield was an exception, since he was only an assistant and not a police officer. Plus, he didn't have his own ticket printer. Judy gave her ticket printer to Trice, and the rest of us did the same. Trice borrowed Garfield's IPhone for the calculator application since he didn't have one of his own, and he added up five tallies, including his own.

(Number of parking violation tickets printed out and sticked with vehicles of any kind)

 _Judy = 211_

 _Me = 139_

 _Jake = 86_

 _Trice = 253_

 _Yarel = 162_

 _Tristan = 148_

 _Total: 999_

"Close shave, guys," Trice said, impressed at the huge number of tickets we managed to assign, but one thing was missing, extremely literally. I'm being serious with this. "We need one more, please!"

"On my way!" Came the voice from our hawk friend.

We watched Jake punch in his numbered code on his ticket printer, and he printed out one last ticket, also increasing his tally by one once again. Garfield took the ticket in his left wing this time, and flew toward the source of the vehicle that was legally required a parking violation ticket.

"We reached a thousand!" Garfield shouted triumphantly, looking back at us. Not seeing where he was going, he flew directly headfirst into the windshield of a tall motor home that we couldn't believe was over the limit by two hours- that we couldn't believe we did not notice the whole time. Garfield almost fell down to possible more serious injury, but he regained his senses and put the ticket in the windshield wipers- at the height of where he was flying. He returned back to us, in which we all clapped and gave gentle "high-fours" on his wings instead of "high-threes" with hawk claw-feet.

We turned to our right, where one of the city's clock posts stood. We watched as the short(hour) hand was on the twelve, and the long(minute) hand was there as well, that just finished moving away from the eleven.

Judy had Trice give her all our ticket printers, and she pressed another different button on her ticket printer; an icon that was shaped like a paw print, then brightly smiled in satisfaction."Boom! One thousand tickets before noon." Then we heard three more dings from parking meters that we were standing next to.

We narrowed our eyes as the three vehicles responsible were our own; Judy's mobile, Trice's motorcycle, and the police car the rest of my party owned. Rolling her eyes, Judy specifically gave each of us back our ticket printers besides Garfield who, like I said, didn't even have one as a non-Zootopia cop.

Judy still kept her own ticket printer as she rebooted it, printed out three more tickets, then pressed the paw-printed button on the top, meaning that she was finished as well- for real this time. "Make that a thousand and three."

We thought we were done for the day, until we saw Judy's ears perk up; both of them this time.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked. Then we jumped at the startling sound of a honking horn from a van.

We all turned in the direction of where the beeping horn came from, and there was a fox who barely avoided getting hit by a van that was driven by a sheep.

"Hey, watch where you're going, fox!" The sheep shouted. The fox raised his palms up in defense and the driver continued his way toward wherever he was headed off to.

Judy and the rest of us looked at the fox, who stood in front of a store that looked like an ice cream parlor. Then it hit me and my friends- this was the fox we knew in the movie; who became Judy's partner in helping solve a case. Yes, we made an encounter with the con artist. Nick Wilde.

Still, we kept a close eye on him. But then an elephant passed by Nick, and opened the door to the ice cream parlor nearby and across the street from us. Nick followed closely behind, doing a light dash as he slipped between the opening of the door as it closed behind him.

Suspicious, Judy turned to us. She pointed to Trice and me. "You two, follow me. The rest of you, stay behind and keep on going with the tickets until we come back."

"On it!" Jake smiled, and saluted Judy, who gave him a small smile. I giggled, while the others stared at him weirdly.

"Jake, we're not at a Zootopia police badge ceremony." Tristan rolled his eyes.

Jake quickly lowered the hand he used; away from his forehead, and chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

"We will be right back." Judy said, waiting for the road to be clear of cars before making a mad dash across the street, with Trice and I tagging along.

We looked through the front glass window of the ice cream parlor. Judy stood on her tippy-toes to get a better view, while Trice and I were standing normally. We were both at least four inches taller compared to Judy.

Anyway, we technically spied through the window. All we could see were the backs of the customers inside waiting in a line, as well as a hippo who also just entered the shop. But there was no sign of Nick.

"Where did he go?" Judy asked Trice and I, who shrugged.

After Judy made sure that the bottle of fox-repellent was safely tucked and buckled in her belt, the three of us went to the door of the shop, pushed it open, and headed inside to look for Nick. My brother and our other three friends were left outside, being bored of doing any more tickets, spacing out.

"Well, that was lame. Leaving us just like that just brought them to a whole new level." Yarel muttered.

"Later, can we go in the ice cream parlor with them so I could also ask for some scoops of pistachio and cookies with cream ice cream?" Jake asked.

"You're seriously going to go in the shop with them, just to ask for ice cream scooped by the elephants' trunks?" Garfield sneered.

"Well... yes." Jake answered. Yarel, Tristan, and Garfield facepalmed themselves.

"This is going to be the longest and strangest day of my life." Tristan shook his head in disappointment.


	11. Popsicles

Judy, Trice, and I entered the shop, looking for any signs of Nick. We got our answer right away when we heard a stern voice coming from an elephant cashier. Another elephant was serving and preparing cold treats, not in the proper way, however.

The elephant scooped some strawberry-flavored ice cream from a bucket into a glass up, then sucked some nuts out of a sack, then without careful cleanliness he simply shot them on the ice cream scoop right out of his trunk, much to our disgust. The customers who were around the shop sitting in small tables didn't seem to notice, however, as they were already enjoying ice cream or popsicles, whatever.

"Listen, I don't know what you're doing, scalping around during daylight hours; but I don't want any trouble in here, so hit the road!"

"I'm not looking for any trouble either, sir. I just simply want to buy a jumbo pop. For my little boy." A small fox appeared and walked next to Nick. Judy stopped in her tracks, thinking it was a child fox for real. While Trice and I looked closer, and we realized it was actually the grown Fennec; Finnick.

Trying not to make trouble for Judy and everyone else in the shop, we just smiled and nodded to each other. Judy looked at us, wrinkling her nose, then she turned back to the two foxes.

"You want the red, or the blue, pal?" Nick asked, and Finnick waddled to the glass display that showed the jumbo popsicles. He placed his paws against the display, and pointed to the red one.

Judy sighed and motioned for us to follow her out the store, and we did while still looking back toward Nick and Finnick.

"Oh, come on, get back up. Listen buddy, aren't there any fox ice cream joints in your part of town?" The cashier questioned.

Judy almost reached the shop's doorknob so we could leave, but as soon as she heard the stern voice again, her ears perked up and looked back, as did we.

"Uh, no no. There are, there are. It's just my boy... this goofy little stinker... He loves all things of elephants and wants to be one when he grows up." Finnick let out a toot-toot squeal from his elephant costume. "Is that adorable?"

Judy sighed in awe, wondering if whether she would need to stand up for them. Trice and I simply continued watching.

"Who the heck might crush his little dreams... huh, right?" Nick grinned.

"Look, you probably can't read, fox," The cashier continued, "But the sign says..." He put up a little sign on the counter; the correct side facing Nick and Finnick- "We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone! So, beat it." Judy couldn't believe how _morbid_ that sounded from the cashier.

"You're holding up the line." A female customer walked into them, pushing the two foxes a little bit forward. This resulted in Finnick imitating sniffles, then make a loud, long toot noise through his costume's trunk, but in a saddening way.

Judy began feeling sorry for Finnick; or what she thought was just a fox kit. Trice and I stopped looking at each other with the smiles and nods, because it seemed like Judy was going to help them out- and would need a little of our help as well.

So Trice and I were tagging along, as Judy was already making her way next to the two foxes. "Hello! Excuse me." She piped up, getting their attention.

"Hey, you're going to have to wait your turns like everyone else, meter maids." The cashier said.

"Actually, we're officers," Judy replied, showing her badge. Trice and I folded the left parts of our parking duty outfits away to also reveal the cashier our badges. "Just have a quick question. Are your customers aware they're eating snot and mucus with their cookies and cream?"

The cashier saw an elephant customer blow some cookies and cream all over his girlfriend after he heard what Judy said, then he turned back to us. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, we don't want to cause you any trouble, but-"

"We believe scooping ice cream with an ungloved trunk is a Class 3 health code violation." Trice spoke the line for Judy, amazing me with how much he remembers from the Zootopia movie, besides his academics at school.

The cashier turned around to see his helper who scooped up some more strawberry-flavored ice cream, but after he heard what Trice said that time, he dropped the huge scoop, wiped his trunk across his apron, and walked away from the scene.

"...Which is kind of a big deal." Judy nervously smiled when the cashier gave her an unpleasant stare. "Of course, I could let you off with a warning, if you would have gloved those trunks and... I don't know... finish selling this nice dad and his son a..." She leaned toward Nick. "What was it?" She whispered.

"A jumbo pop. Please." Nick answered.

"A jumbo pop." Judy said, with Finnick giving off one cheerful elephant toot.

The cashier sighed, and reluctantly decided to go with Judy's desire. "Fifteen dollars."

"Thank you so much, thank you." Nick thanked Judy as he reached into his pockets for the money to pay for the jumbo pop. "Oh, no. Are you kidding me... I don't have my wallet." He chuckled sarcastically. "I'd lose my head if it weren't attached to my neck; that's the truth. Oh boy..." He turned back down to Finnick. "I'm sorry, pal. Gotta be about the worst birthday ever. Please don't be mad at me." He gave a small kiss on Finnick's forehead, which to me and Trice looked like a fake. "Thanks anyway." He said once again to Judy.

Judy looked over at Trice and I next, then asked if either of us were holding any pocket money but we both shook our heads in response to her that we did not have any. Judy took out a twenty-dollar bill out of her uniform's back right pocket, then placed it on the counter in front of the cashier.

"Keep the change." She said.

* * *

The rest of our friends watched us walk out the shop with Nick and Finnick.

"Are you guys seeing this? They're with the foxes." Jake said.

"We already know that, Jake. They were trying to help him- and him as well," Yarel pointed toward Finnick, "Since they entered the ice cream parlor."

"At first we thought that was his own little kit son, but no," Tristan summarized. "It was actually a Fennec being his partner-in-crime in disguise."

"Him again," Garfield raised an eyebrow. "Let's just stay here and see how this plays out for now."

"Officers, I can't thank you enough. So kind, really. Can I pay you back?"

"Oh, no. Our treat. It's just you know what burns us up to see folks with such backward attitudes toward foxes... We just wanted to say you're a great dad and just a... a real articulate fella."

"I suppose, we do." Trice said awkwardly.

"Agreed," I stated. "That's so sweet."

"Aw, well that is high praise. It's rare that I find someone so non-patronizing." Nick said. "Officers...?" He asked for our officer names.

"Whitehall." Trice stated.

"Crossing; one of the two. There's another officer with the name Crossing, but that's because he's my brother." I explained.

"Hopps," Judy happily introduced herself. "Mister... uh..."

"Wilde. Nick Wilde." Nick held out a hand and shook one of our hands each.

"And you, little guy," Judy bent down to Finnick. "You want to be an elephant when you grow up? You'd be an elephant, because this is Zootopia. Anyone can be anything." She got the same toot-toot squeal as a reply.

"Aw boy, I'd tell him that all the time. Alright, here you go." Nick handed the jumbo pop to Finnick, who wobbled to his right before carefully holding it. "Two paws! Yeah, oh look at that smile. That's a happy birthday smile. Alright, give her a bye-bye toot-toot." Another squeal came out from the costume."Bye now!" They turned and walked away from us with the jumbo pop.

After we said goodbye back to them, we began to walk back to the rest of our partners.

"Can someone just call them here faster already? These days are just flying by..." Garfield said to his other friends. "I would do it but hawks have very little voices."

"Must I do everything?" Tristan sighed, and called over to Judy, Trice, and I. "Hey guys, what took you so long in there?"

"Oh nothing, really. We just had to deal with a cashier who had unfair feelings for a fox and his son when they were simply just wanting to buy a jumbo pop." Judy answered.

"Well," Yarel said. "No one would ever help us in the way of discrimination."

"Yeah, back in our world we were being treated like chumps back in our elementary school days, but now we're in either middle school or high school, we're used to it now and our past is over with." Garfield said.

"Well, people shouldn't," I frowned. "I have no tolerance for unfair discrimination."

"We will make sure that won't happen again," Trice advised, then he noticed some more cars down the street with expired parking meters. "Now let's get back to our job."

"We'll be on our way," Judy replied. "Hey, where's Jake?"

We all turned to see Jake walking toward the ice cream parlor from which we left after helping the two foxes.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I asked him, while Garfield and I went over to stop him from crossing the street.

"Guys, I want to go shopping for ice cream." Jake protested, trying to break free of my grip, as Garfield tugged on his shirt collar with his feet.

"Let's shop later." Garfield said. Jake turned right around and gave him a snarling, menacing growl. The hawk shrieked in total shock and let go of Jake, falling toward the ground.

Jake leaned toward him with his muzzle touching his chest, smirking. Garfield gasped and backed away.

I shook my head. "Seriously Garfield, you're eighteen and you're scared from a twelve-year-old boy? That goes for you too, Jake. We can go buy ice cream later. Enough."

Jake sighed. "Fine."

"Okay, let's keep going," Trice smiled. "Yarel, follow me down this street, and the rest of you guys can stay in this area. Sound good?" He grinned when he got all of us nodding toward him. "Let's go, then." And he and Yarel went down the street in search of more expired parking meters, while the rest of us were staying in our current area to assign more parking violation tickets.

"If I don't get ice cream, go back to our world soon, or neither," Jake mumbled as he printed out two tickets from his mini printer. "I'm going to go insane."

 _Don't we all?_ Was Garfield's thought.


	12. Conning

While Judy, Tristan, Jake, and I proceeded to work out more parking violation tickets, Garfield watched. Then all of a sudden, we saw a reflection off one car's windshield we were about to stick a violation ticket on. We saw Finnick, still in the elephant costume and sucking a pacifier, riding on an escalator of his van.

Judy smiled and waved 'hi' to him. "Oh, hey little toot-toot!"

We saw Finnick putting a large jar under a building's pipe that was flowing with red juice. Looking up on the roof, we were watching Nick melting a cherry-flavored popsicle. He slid down off the roof to the ground, and helped Finnick carry jars full of cherry juice in their van, and they drove off.

While we observed, we saw Finnick in the driver's seat. This made Judy suspicious, while the rest of us found this impressing.

"Wow, I didn't know baby foxes can drive here." Jake grinned.

"Because they don't." Judy hopped into her police vehicle and drove away to follow the van.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm following them!" Judy replied.

"Hey, wait for us!" We followed her in our police vehicles; and Trice in his motorcycle, while Garfield stayed with us by flying overhead to also keep watch on Nick and Finnick's van.

* * *

We kept following them until we came in this part of Zootopia called Tundratown, a place where arctic animals could enjoy a winter life, I suppose. We stopped by and saw Nick and Finnick's van parked on the side of the road. That meant the pair can't be far.

We looked to our right and saw Finnick making paw marks in the snow, putting popsicle sticks with a tip sticking in each one, and then we watched Nick pour the juice in Finnick's paw marks.

* * *

After they left Tundratown; which we did as well as still following them, Nick dragged a cart holding his freshly made "Pawpsicles" near the Lemming Brothers Bank building, where he waited until 5 o'clock P.M. for the lemmings to come out.

When the lemmings came out, Nick called out, "Get your Pawpsicles!"

A lemming heard him, then turned in the left direction. It saw Nick and the Pawpsicle cart, and it walked towards them while the rest of the lemmings in the line followed him.

Each lemming paid Nick two dollars for the Pawpsicles, and they all began eating them. After they were done, they threw their popsicle sticks in three individual recycling bins, where Finnick hid inside to collect them. He pulled the three bins in a train fashion, and Nick helped him lug them into their van.

On top of a bridge, Judy, me, and my party were still spying on the two foxes, which we were getting curious about it.

* * *

In a small construction site that was in Zootopia's mouse city, Nick and Finnick put a bunch of popsicle sticks on the ground to offer them to a mouse foreman.

"Lumber delivery!" Nick announced.

"What's with the color?" The mouse foreman asked.

"The color... uh, it's red wood." Nick answered.

Watching through some long grass, we saw the whole thing. Judy grunted with anger, while me and my party just glared, seeing the foxes' action as a bad example.

* * *

"Thirty-nine, forty!" Nick counted the money to give to Finnick. "There you go! Way to work that diaper, big guy!"

Finnick took off his elephant costume, hopped in the van, and closed the door.

"What, no kiss bye-bye for daddy?" Nick said teasingly.

Finnick spat the pacifier out of his mouth as if it were poisoned, then turned to Nick, frowning demonically. "You kiss me tomorrow, I'll bite your face off." He put shades on, and turned on the van radio to the same French hip-hop music used for our rap battle last night. "Ciao!" His voice surprised us; it was an unusual deep tone coming from a small animal.

As Finnick drove away, Judy and the rest of us were crossing our arms; standing in front of Nick, glaring at him.

"Well! We stood up for you, and you lied to us. You liar!" Judy shouted.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart," Nick explained. "And I'm not the liar. He is!" He pointed down the street to the left.

The five of us looked toward out left, but no one was there. We turned to look back at Nick, but he was not in front of us anymore. Then we turned to our right, and we saw him walking away and turning a corner.

"Hey!" We shouted as chased after him.

"All right slick Nick, you're under arrest." Judy said sternly.

"Really, for what?" Nick said sarcastically as he put a popsicle stick in his mouth.

"Gee, I don't know. How about selling food without a permit, transporting undeclared commerce across borough lines, false advertising..." Judy explained but then she was cut off by Nick when he showed his permit and receipt of declared commerce.

"Permit, receipt of declared commerce, and I did not falsely advertise anything. Take care." He sneered.

"You told the mouse foreman the Pawpsicle sticks were 'redwood'." Judy and I said angrily as we let out a finger each, pointed at Nick.

"That's right. Red wood. With a space in the middle. Wood; that is red." Nick showed the popsicle stick to Judy and put it in her paw as demonstrated.

We crossed the street when the traffic light changed to green, and Nick and Judy continued talking.

"You can't touch me, Carrots. I've been doing this since I was born." Nick smirked.

"You're gonna want to refrain from calling me Carrots." Judy grunted angrily.

"My bad, I just naturally assumed you came from some little carrot-choked Podunk, no?" Nick asked.

"Ah, no. Podunk is in Deerbrooke County. I grew up in Bunnyburrow." Judy replied.

"Okay. Tell me if this story sounds familiar." Nick picked a blueberry from a from a roadside shop, and the owner didn't notice while reading a newspaper; which made Judy and us groan about this, but we just ignored it as we keep on listening to Nick's story,. "Naïve little hick with good grades and big ideas decides, 'Hey look at me, I'm gonna move to Zootopia, where predator and prey live in harmony and sing "Kumbaya"!'"

"Wait, predator and prey live in harmony here?" Jake interrupted, and then squealed happily. "That's so great!"

"Only to find – whoopsie!" Nick continued his story of explanation. "We don't all get along. And that dream of becoming a big-city cop? Double whoopsie! She's a meter maid. And whoopsie number three-sie, no one cares about her or her dreams. And soon enough, those dreams die and our bunny sinks into emotional and literal squalor, living in a box under a bridge. Until finally, she has no choice but to go back home with that cute fuzzy-wuzzy little tail between her legs to become... you're from Bunnyburrow? Is that what you said? So how about a carrot farmer? That sound about right?"

"Hey fox man, don't tease her like that!" Garfield yelled at Nick as he flew in front of him to block his way. "You also don't have the right to take her kindness for granted. You should apologize."

Nick looked at Garfield stubbornly. "Look, I don't know who or what kind of bird species you are or if you're a predator or prey type, but this conversation is between me and the bunny. So it's none of your business, kid."

"First of all, I'm a hawk. Second, I'm not in my youth anymore. Third, I'm prey because I don't even like to hunt. And finally, my name is Calixtro Garfield, who prefers to be known by the last name, and don't you dare make fun of me nor my friends because we are unique newcomers!" Garfield explained angrily as his eyes cast a death stare.

"Oh, really? So you guys are new as immediate police members here? Who cares?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Well, Judy does! She was the one who supported and helped us into becoming Zootopia police while I didn't, but was allowed to be a sidekick assistant! And you should be impressed!" Garfield said.

"I'd be impressed if I saw the footage myself, but I didn't. So I don't care, Garland." Nick muttered.

"It's Garfield!"

"Whatever."

Garfield tried to control his anger as he saw Judy and the rest of us, who avoided being stepped on by a huge rhino.

"Be careful now, or it won't just be your dreams getting crushed." The fox warned Judy.

We walked in front of Nick, and went face-to-face with him, still in angry moods.

"Hey, hey! No one tells me or my partners what we can or can't be! Especially not some jerk who never had the guts to try and be anything more than a Pawpsicle hustler!" Judy scolded.

"Yeah!" Tristan agreed.

"All right, look," Nick bent down to talk near Judy's face. "Everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they want. Well, you can't. You can only be what you are." He pointed at himself. "Sly fox," He pointed at Judy. "Dumb bunny." Then, he pointed at me and my party. "Bubble gang."

"I am not a dumb bunny." Judy responded.

"We are not a bubble gang." Jake choked his tears in.

"Right," Nick pointed to our feet level. "And that's not wet cement."

We all looked down, seeing that Judy, Tristan, and my feet were sinking in wet cement.

"And you two didn't help at all." The fox said to Jake and Garfield.

Since Garfield had only light feathers, he perched on Tristan's shoulder, gripped his police uniform with his feet, and tried flying up to hoist him out from the cement; but had no luck, while Jake was attempting to get Judy and I from the cement, by pulling our arms to help us get unstuck.

"You will never be real cops, except for Garland, Garfend, Garfeald... whatever you call the hawk friend of yours." Nick said to us, then looked at Judy. "You're a cute meter maid, though. Maybe a supervisor one day. Hang in there!"

We all looked at each other sadly, thinking that Nick might be right. But we still thought for ourselves that we could prove to him that his assumption was wrong.

* * *

It was now dusk, and Yarel and Trice rejoined us after they were done for the day with parking duty as well. We entered the apartment building where we stayed the night before, and I almost forgot about the key I stuffed in one of my uniform's pockets. Judy got hers out as well as we walked past the retailer's desk and down the hallway that our apartment rooms were in.

Judy, Tristan, and my feet were making a slight banging sound on the hardwood floor of the hallway until we stepped on the welcome mats that were in front of our apartment room doors, which was when Trice and Yarel noticed our feet were covered in hardened, dry cement.

"What happened to you guys?" Trice asked.

"It's a long story, but let me just say that they..." Jake explained.

"Walked backwards as they were confronting a con artist fox, and they stepped and sank into wet concrete." Garfield finished.

Yarel gave us an odd look, then looked at Trice. "Whatever must have happened, they must have attempted to catch a graffiti maker." He and Trice nodded at each other.

Judy and I used our keys to unlock our apartment rooms, and we all specially went in our arrangement ways.

I waited until Yarel, Jake, and Trice entered the room I unlocked, then I looked back at Judy, Garfield, and Tristan. "Good night." Then I went inside as well, then locked the door after closing it.

Judy opened the door for Garfield and Tristan to get in, then she came inside and locked it closed behind her.

While Garfield and Tristan were having a conversation, Judy shortly took out a tray that supposedly had a lot of carrots inside it. She put it in her apartment's microwave, put on her bedside's alarm clock radio to some straight depressing tunes, then her phone rang. She took it out to find out her parents Stu and Bonnie Hoops were calling her.

In case she would be in trouble when they found out she was sharing an apartment room with two other mammals that were her partners but predators as well; Garfield a possibility, she told her two roommates to quiet down their conversation while she talked with her parents.

Now that Judy answered the call, Tristan observing them as well while doing their conversation. He heard Stu talking to Judy in a panicky way, saying something about seeing the news yesterday about the new ZPD police recruitments that became Judy's partners, mostly predators. That must have been why he was sounding concerned during the call, but Judy replied in an even tone, and then Stu seemed to calm down.

"I'll put them on screen," Judy said next, when Tristan and Garfield looked at Judy. "Sorry, but the others are in the room next door. Besides, they may have fallen asleep already and I don't want to disturb their rest. I will probably have time to show you them tomorrow, but these guys are all who are still up at the moment."

"Who are you going to show us to?" Tristan asked.

Judy held up her phone, and there were her parents on the screen through video call, similar to Skype in our world. "These are my parents." She said.

Stu and Bonnie's faces changed from paranoidness to cheerful smiles. "Hello there, darlings!" Bonnie cooed.

"Hey there," Stu smiled. "I heard you guys became Zootopia police even during your teenage years."

"Except me, because I'm just a sidekick for the party for now," Garfield said. "Besides, I asked Chief Bogo yesterday to become an officer myself, but he wouldn't agree. And by the way, I'm an adult hawk now, seeing that I recently turned eighteen."

"That's great to hear, young man." Bonnie said.

"I'm Officer Groff; better known as Tristan, and this is Garfield," Tristan introduced himself. "Our friends are next door, sleeping already as Judy told you."

"Hold on, we can still show them." Garfield interjected.

"How?" Tristan asked.

Garfield took out his own personal IPhone. It had an internet connection before, but not anymore as it was very obvious it was out of range. He turned it on, went to the camera app, and showed him a group photo he took with him, himself, and the rest of us but Judy earlier. "I can show them this. No problem."

"So, what do you have there? A phone of some type?" Stu asked.

"Yes, and to show you what our friends look like." Tristan said. "Here's a group selfie we took earlier." He showed Judy's parents the group photo and pointed to the animals in the image; first the polar bear, then the hawk, wolf, grizzly bear, rhino, and goat in order. "Me, Garfield, Officers DJ Crossing, Jake Crossing, Trice Whitehall, and Yarel or Yareleto Poulin."

While Tristan and Garfield continued talking to her parents, Judy heard the microwave beeping. She pushed a switch to open it up and take her tray out that supposedly had her dinner inside it. But when she opened it, steam flowed out rapidly and all that was the contents inside was a tiny, cooked but wrinkled carrot.

She closed the tinfoil lid back over the tray. Not bothering to eat it, she held it over and dropped it in the trash can. She then began listening to radio music through her bedside alarm clock with her own set of headbuds because she didn't want a repeat of the loud neighbors during her first night of staying in the apartment home building. Feeling glum, she unplugged the ear buds from the radio and put them back on top of the small table next to the door along with her apartment room key and the bottle of fox-repellent, getting into the bed.

"And Judy and I were the ones who helped them throughout the whole way of becoming Zootopia police." Garfield finished a story he was telling Judy's parents about how we enrolled in the Zootopia police academies and passed them.

Bonnie clapped quietly. "I have got to say that you darlings are doing a great job on helping our daughter, and also keeping an eye on her when a fox is nearby."

"Yeah, foxes were her biggest problem when she was around nine years old. Did she mention to you about this fox named Gideon Grey?" Stu asked.

"Oh yes, she did. Don't worry, we are doing all we can to help. I'll put Judy back on, as I have said enough and it is time for me to hit the sack," Garfield looked up and saw that Judy had fallen asleep in the room's bed, as did Tristan, who was snoring on top of the bed sheet laid out on the floor.

"Never mind," Garfield said, "Turns out both her and Tristan were thinking the same thing," He looked back at Judy's parents. "We could try to contact you tomorrow, as we will be working on a new case... hopefully."

"They look so sweet when they're asleep." Bonnie commented.

"Well Garfield, it was nice talking. See ya." Stu replied.

Garfield ended the video call, turned off Judy's phone, and put it in the pocket of her police uniform from where she took it out earlier.

He felt tired as well, and went next to Tristan. Despite feather wings, he was able to lift one of the polar bear's arms up and over him, then lay backside against his muzzle. He then pulled the arm back to cover himself up like a giant stuffed animal, and he fell asleep before his head even returned to rest.

"Hey, can you turn that depressing radio down?" A voice shouted from one of the same neighbors who yelled at me and Jake yesterday before going out to the mall.

Garfield quickly snapped back awake, realizing no one in the room remembered to turn off the radio after Judy put it on in the first place. He quickly leapt toward Judy's bedside alarm clock, and hit one of the top buttons, turning the radio off and the clock display. Garfield thought it was a malfunction, but seconds later the display came back on with the current Zootopia time. He sighed in relief.

"Leave the meter maid and her roommates alone! You heard about their conversation? They are like a bunch of failures!" The other voice countered; in this case, from the right wall of Judy's group apartment wall. The left wall was for my group.

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

Garfield lay back next to Tristan and returned to his previous sleeping state. "Tomorrow is going to be another day," He sighed. _When will we be able to return back to our own world? I don't want to miss writing my diploma and scholarships._

"Yeah, maybe it will be more worse!" One of the loud neighbors' voices yelled back at Garfield.

Garfield glared, then he yawned. He wanted to think more thoughts, but the doze nerve came out of nowhere and into his mind.


	13. Garfield's big part

**_Zootopia, Day 3(Streets)_**

It was another day of parking duty assigned to us by Chief Bogo, so today wasn't very different from yesterday.

We did a good job with the parking meter tickets like the other day, only this time the car owners were starting to dislike our job if we put tickets on their cars if the limit was over by the exact second or just a few minutes.

A moose grunted with anger. "That was thirty seconds over!"

"Yeah, you're a real hero, lady!" A female mouse driver yelled at Judy.

"My mommy says she wishes you were dead." A hippo's child said to Judy.

"I came back to get out of here just in time!" A leopard snapped at Garfield, then angrily plucked one of his feathers off; one that was near his rear end and left leg.

"Ow! Charley-horse!" Garfield clutched his left leg and tripped over on the ground.

"It would be nice if you weren't a predator, though!" A comment for me.

"Bears, bears, bears! Why did you boys even bother becoming Zootopia police, anyway?" How a porcupine would give Jake and Tristan a sharp, sarcastic comment, literally.

"Why don't you go back to school and attend milking class?" A teenage zebra teased Yarel.

"Thank you so much for the warning, kid. I'll try to be better next time." A female beaver complimented Trice, and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. "You are such a goody-goody horn-headed sweetie, I should say."

Trice blushed extremely he felt like his head was on fire. "Aw shucks, well, I guess I can say the same for myself. Bye." He waved back at the beaver as she began to back out away from the parking meter area, then she drove off.

Tristan saw what happened with Trice, and he ran right over. "Trice, how can they stand you around? Are you, like, some sort of a spotlight in disguise?" He asked.

"Wearing two horns is better than one," Trice chuckled. "Plus, these little titans are good for butting people in the rear end!"

Tristan stared at him for a bit, looking at a small and big horn above his snout; the bigger one in the very front. "Okay then, you have the piercings."

That was when me and the rest of my friends saw Judy walk to her mobile in depression. She got inside of it, then she banged her head a couple times on the steering wheel. "I am a real cop... I am a real cop..." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we walked by and stood next to her mobile.

"Yeah, come on! The matter?" Yarel asked. "Parking duty can't be that boring."

"Yarel has got a point. So, do you mind telling us whatever is wrong about our current but first job? No pun intended." Trice said.

"I am a real cop... I am a real cop..." Judy continued to vent, and she banged her head on the steering wheel each time she uttered out the same sentence.

We all tried to talk some sense into Judy, and while we did so, we were too attentive to her that we didn't see something run past us. Me and my friends heard a pot break, and we looked up from Judy to see where it happened. And that was when we saw it; the display stands on the outside of the shop was holding potted plants, and a few of them had been knocked over and demolished on the ground.

"You, bunny and the kids!" The owner ran out of the same shop, coming toward us with a frantic expression.

Judy looked at the pig with a droopy face. "Sir, if you have a grievance, you may contest your citation in traffic court." She uttered.

"What are you talking about?! My shop, it was just robbed!" The owner pointed behind him to show us the inside of his shop; a flower store, in which he left the door open after he came running over to us. "Look, he's getting away!" He turned back in our direction and pointed overhead.

Judy, my party, and I saw a runaway weasel carrying a slouch bag containing supplies from a shop Judy's mobile was parked next to.

"Now, are you all cops, or not?" The owner was getting hysterical.

Judy's face lit up, as this was our chance to prove we were real, good cops. "Oh, yes! Yes! Don't worry sir, we've got this!" She shouted, got out of her mobile, and began chasing the thief with me and my friends following suit, ditching our parking duty outfits and meter maid caps before taking off in full sprints, following the runner into an alley.

"Stop! Stop, in the name of the law!" Judy shouted.

"Catch me if you and your gang can, cotton-tail!" Duke taunted Judy as we chased him out the end of the alley and through a large crowd of animal citizens.

The chase continued. Duke barely avoided getting crushed by an elephant's foot, while we kept bumping into dozens of the passerby, then he fell back, dropping the slouch bag as he almost ran smack into a police car that pulled over. It turned out the huge rhino; the one who sat next to Judy and my party during Chief Bogo's meetings, was also after the weasel who stole something or stuff in a slouch bag from the same flower shop; being alerted by the owner of the flower shop as well.

Duke quickly hitched the slouch bag again, and he ran under the police car while holding it to his side; coming out the other side from underneath, and he hoisted the bag up in the air while continuing his getaway as the rhino stepped out of the car, looking in the direction of where he was running.

"This is Officer McHorn; we've got a ten thirty-one." The rhino spoke through his walkie-talkie intercom.

"We've got dibs! Officers Hopps with her partners and assistant Calixtro Garfield; we are in pursuit! Whoo-hoo!" Judy cheered as she slid off the back window of the police car, followed by me and my friends, one at a time each as we either slid down or jumped off the back hood of the police car; the rhino getting our attention, watching us in total surprise as we continued our chase with the weasel.

"Kowabunga!" I did a double frontflip in the air before landing and following Judy, who was still hot on the weasel's tail.

"Geronimo!" Jake leapt off the back hood of the police car.

Trice followed with a corkscrew in the air, Yarel with a somersault, and Tristan simply just ran around the police car as he was accident-prone to performing extreme stunts.

Garfield passed by last; perching on the top of the police car. "Good day, sir... Good bye, sir! I've got my own adventures in store for my friends' helping needs." He turned to and gave a wink at the rhino before he took off flying again to catch up with the rest of us. _Oh, why did I bother doing that?_

We kept staying on the weasel's trail. Duke thought we were really going to catch him, until something caught his eyes.

He saw the small town called Little Rodentia. where the mice townsfolk come and go as they please, and where they mainly live as well. This made him think up a plan; to try and throw us off his back.

Duke threw the slouch bag over the fencing that separated the big city of Zootopia from the quaint little town, then he squeezed through the tiny entrance that led inside the mouse-populated town. He scrambled out and into the other side to catch the slouch bag he threw overhead from there.

Judy also went through the small entrance to keep up with him, this time she did a sliding skid-type of move to get in the small city faster. We were going to follow her, but we had to stop at the entrance because it was too small for the rest of us to fit through.

Tristan, Trice, and I attempted to squeeze through; but we could only fit either our paws or feet through before giving up. Yarel would have fit through; at least barely, but it was tight of a squeeze for someone who was a half more the size of Judy, and he was born with a medical condition that prevents him from entering or using tight spaces; or at least back in his human form. Still, he decided to give it a shot. And sure enough, he still had the disability; being goat or not.

We looked at Jake, who was the height of Judy but pudgy; and he seemed about right to us. But when we tried to fit him through, he got stuck when it came to his waist. He was also too big to fit through the entrance gap. Realizing that he was also not an option, we pulled hard on his arms to help him get unstuck, then he suddenly popped out, making him fall over on us and we all collapsed on the ground in a daze.

We all had a little laughing session, then we frowned at each other.

"That's it, now Judy doesn't have a partner to help her with the weasel thief!" Tristan cried out in dismay.

"Has everyone gone yet?" I asked. My brother Jake nodded, and all my other friends did as well to answer my question. ...Well, except for one. A small and lightweighted one, too.

Garfield.

We all turned to look at the red and black-feathered hawk. He looked almost exactly half the size of Judy, based on the average height and size of the bird species; the hawk type in this case. Although Garfield was the only one we have left still to try out, he was refusing.

"No," Garfield stated. "I don't want to ruin my quill."

"Really, fashion and macho looks are all that you worry about?" I muttered. "Why?"

"I have feelings for Gazelle," Garfield confessed. "I've got to tell her."

"Ooh!" The rest of us cooed.

"She will like you more if you manage to help Judy catch the weasel thief." Jake advised.

"And why is that? What proof do you have that would make a good impression on me?" Garfield asked.

"You're the last one to go, and probably the only one small enough to fit through the hole." Trice pointed out. "And to end off with, you might get a starting chance of Chief Bogo allowing you to register like the rest of us. You may also be the first hawk officer, as well as the opportunity to let bird types like yours open to the police force."

"And without any of you guys to help me out; at least not one of you?" Garfield scoffed. "No, thanks."

"All of us already tried, and we can't fit through the opening," Tristan said. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be the only one helping Judy."

"But I'm not registered as a Zootopia police officer like you guys, I'm just a sidekick," Garfield pointed out. "What if I get busted for this?"

"Come on, just go in there and help Judy out." Yarel said.

"Please Garfield, I want to buy ice cream and go home!" Jake added.

"Fine, I'll go." Garfield sighed.

"You can do it, Calixtro!" I tried to cheer him on.

"Garfield." Our small hawk friend glared at me.

"You know what, Garfield, you could back out now," Yarel suggested. "Judy is smart and is able to handle it all on her own. If you want, you don't need to help her."

Garfield showed us his wings curling into fists. "No way; I've seen scarier faces and trends in the Miiverse mall," He gritted his teeth, or should I say, beak. "I'm going in."

And then he ran through the small entrance of Little Rodentia with ease; not caring that his quill was getting flattened because he was as tall as the height of the opening; but only his quill made him appear taller. At least no crouching or bending was necessary.

Once Garfield made it inside, the rest of us looked at each other, realizing that we forgot about one of the main characteristics of hawks.

"You could have just flew over the fencing to get in without all that hassle of your slick quill, you know. We forgot." Yarel shouted after Garfield.

"Don't care now! The only thing I care about now is the wings, because I can fly whenever and wherever I want!" Garfield shouted back, his voice not sounding so grumpy. "Well, unless they get wet, of course."

* * *

Garfield stood next to Judy as they scanned the tiny city for the weasel thief.

"Where are the rest of your friends?" Judy asked.

"Oh, they were too big to fit through the entrance, so I'm the only one who can help you out at the moment," Garfield sighed. "Jake is your height, so he would have helped if he wasn't a little more chubb-chubb."

"I HEARD THAT!" Jake yelled from the other side of the entrance.

"No need!" Garfield shouted back.

Judy looked like a giant Godzilla bunny roaming Little Rodentia, and Garfield was half her size and at least triple the height of a single mouse citizen. They scanned across the small town for the weasel thief, and they saw the slouch bag being seen overhead a couple of buildings.

"You!" Judy pointed in the bag's direction. "Freeze!" She took off running after him, with Garfield flying cautiously behind her because he was still big to the mouse city; at least about one-fourth the height of one of the city's tallest buildings.

The same rhino officer that we passed by minutes ago caught up to us, but like all of us except Judy and Garfield, he couldn't go further. Instead, he clanged against the fencing of Little Rodentia's walls, and shouted Judy, "Hey, meter maid! Wait for the real cops!" He turned to me and the rest of my friends. "I'll deal with you and them later."

"Psssh. Whatever, McCORN." Jake tried to come up with a pun.

We all laughed except the officer himself, then Jake pulled out a pair of binoculars out of his backpack and observed the chase.

The pair continued chasing the weasel throughout the town. Duke kept running and along the way stepped in a couple of small rodents' passing cars and used them as roller skates.

He ditched them after a short ride and climbed up and on top of a building, then continued fleeing. Judy and Garfield did the same, being in hot pursuit. Duke kept on going until he reached the last building on the block, and leapt off it, landing on a railroad track bridge and resumed the getaway.

The building he jumped off of began to topple over, and collided with the building next to it. Then another. And another. Like dominoes.

Judy crouched between a building behind her and the next one about to fall, then she shoved forward with her feet while Garfield tried to help, pushing from below instead of shoving from above. They both succeeded; as the buildings that toppled over went back the opposite way and returned to their normal structured positions.

Judy got down from above, almost stepping on a few mouse residents. Garfield seemed to have no problem with the stepping-on issue, but when he didn't fly high enough, didn't perch carefully, or wasn't cautious of making moves, he would knock a mouse over.

"Oh! Ooh, sorry! Coming through! Excuse me, excuse me! Pardon." Judy said to dozens of mice running around in different directions while screaming, being careful on watching her steps.

She and Garfield got up and stood on the railroad track bridge, looking overhead other buildings for the weasel, until they heard a train's horn to their right; where a small train was approaching them, with Duke standing on top.

Judy shrieked and jumped off the bridge to get out of the way, while Garfield quickly flew upward.

"Bon voyage, flat-foot and cocky raven!" Duke taunted the duo as he continued going along with the train.

Judy looked at Garfield, then began telling him an idea she had in mind. It was a risky one, but it were to catch Duke.

"On it." Garfield slyly smiled.

Duke snickered as he knew it might be his chance to get away, until he saw a pipe network where the mouse residents would go through to get to another building. One mouse was heading for work through a pipe, then it turned and spotted Duke approaching. He dropped his coffee mug and clutched his suitcase, afraid that Duke would collide with him inside the pipe. But instead, the weasel managed to duck just in time.

He chuckled, then he cringed at the sight of more pipe networks. He managed to evade them as well, even one that he had to make a jump through. However, the last set was in store for him. It had no links that would block his way, but he would have gotten away if Judy and Garfield weren't hanging upside down.

Duke gasped before Judy grabbed him by the neck, and Garfield managed to pinch at the tail. The trio did a double loop around the pipe before Judy's legs released and they flew in the air.

Judy landed somewhere not far away from Duke, whilst the weasel himself was still holding on to the slouch bag of possessions he stole from the flower shop, until he landed on his back side, and backflipped over a small donut shop, legs on the roof. Where Garfield landed? He was still clipped on Duke's tail and like the bag, he hit the ground hard and let go. He plumetted against the small road and rolled sideways multiple times, and finally came to a stop, splashing into a small rodent resort's swimming pool.

Duke looked up and saw the bag he dropped was just around a meter away from him, and he was about to get up and grab it, but he heard a shout ahead down the street from the first bunny officer herself. Mice residents were still running about, screaming.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Judy was running toward him at a fast rate.

"Have a donut, copper!" Duke raised up both of his feet and kicked the huge sign off the small donut shop he landed halfway over, sending it in Judy's direction.

After Garfield apologized to the mice owners and others who were staying there, he went back to help Judy catch the weasel. He just turned a corner of a building to see her dive to the ground, barely dodging the huge donut sign that was kicked towards her.

Jake scrolled his binoculars to follow the rolling donut, watching it make its way for another character we remembered in the movie; a female shrew called Fru Fru.

Fru Fru was walking across the street, talking with a couple of her shrew friends as they carried shopping bags after they left a shop behind them.

The two shrew friends looked to the left side of the street, then they unexpectedly screamed and ran away. Fru Fru was confused on why they did that, until she turned to the left herself. She saw the giant donut sign bounce in the air, about to hit her. She dropped her shopping bags and shrieked in extreme distress.

Judy's ears perked up and Garfield's quill stood straight up when they heard the cry for help, and they looked in the direction of where the giant donut had rolled and bounced off to, seeing the shrew about to get hit by the sign. The duo gasped in shock.

Fru Fru shrieked a little more, and then she crouched, preparing for the blow coming in just a three seconds. Two. One. It never came. All she felt was a slight touch on her hair.

She opened her eyes to find out she wasn't harmed at all. She looked up on both sides to find out Judy managed to catch the giant donut sign in time. It was a little heavy for Judy on her own, so in case, Garfield was on the other side of Fru Fru, hoisting the other side up from Fru Fru and the ground, despite having light wings for his arms and hands; besides the fact of being able to curl his wing tips into fists and strong grips like his hawk feet.

"I love your hair." Judy complimented.

"I'm with her on that one," Garfield commented politely, impressed by the look of Fru Fru's hairstyle. "You are cute and pretty." He gave her a beaky smile.

"Aw, thank you!" Fru Fru replied happily.

Garfield looked back at Judy. "Now let's give that weasel what I think about him for outsmarting our friends and partners and me having enough of him." He got a nodding grin in return.

As for Duke, he hopped over the small donut shop, where the slouch bag containing whatever he stole was still there. "Come to papa," He smirked, grabbing its strap and slinging it over him, ready to attempt another runaway. However, he didn't get the chance when he looked in the direction of where Judy and Garfield dashed off to save the shrew, and there they were themselves, in front of him while they were still carrying the giant donut sign on either side.

The last thing the weasel heard was Judy and Garfield's war cries before they brought the donut down onto him.

You ask what me and the rest of my friends thought of the matter? Trice just stood still. Tristan and I watched in amazement, then we smiled, giving Judy and Garfield each a thumbs up. Yarel giggled while holding both his hooves to his mouth.

Jake covered the lenses of his binoculars, put them back in his backpack, and cringed.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was that for a new chapter? Sorry it took so long, school and Youtube kept me insanely busy x_x**

 **Nick will appear again(with Finnick) in the next chapter, as well as DJ and friends assisting Judy in the future Mr. Otterton case.**

 **This is still a rewriting of either the novelization or the film, so expect a few small tweaks in new chapters.**

 **I estimate that Chapter 30-35 will be the last milestone(s), based on how much work I still have in store. And wow, 40k words total in a story I'm writing is something I've never accomplished before. Keep up the reading and reviewing!**

 **Peace out.**


	14. Blackmailing

"Okay, you're gonna have to be patient and wait in line like everyone else, Mrs. Otterton, okay?" Clawhauser said to a female otter looking up at him from below the desktop, then they both got startled when he heard the entrance doors to the ZPD burst open.

Duke, wedged in the hole of the donut sign, was seen rolling through the open doors, then on the floor, and came to a stop when slamming against Clawhauser's desk, which made the cheetah himself jump a bit. Judy, me, and my friends appeared in the scene and stood next to Duke, with our hands, paws, or hooves on our hips.

"Hah! I caught the weasel!" Judy said triumphantly.

"You mean, 'we'." Garfield held up two fingers for a flirty wink.

"Hopps!" Chief Bogo yelled down to us from the second floor, pointing to his left. That meant we were going to his office, walking to our right. "And all of you except Calixtro Garland. I will deal with him later."

"It's... Garfield..." Garfield sighed.

"Wait here," Trice said to the hawk. "We'll be right back."

* * *

"Abandoning your posts. Insighting a scurry. Reckless endangerment of rodents. But," Bogo scolded all of us except Garfield, who was with Clawhauser and Mrs. Otterton outside the office, perched on the desktop. "To be fair, you did stop a master criminal from stealing two dozen moldy onions." He showed us the slouch bag that was opened up, with the onion-shaped bulbs exposed.

"Hm, I hate to disagree with you sir, but those aren't onions. Those are..." Judy chattered about what they were actually are, which me and my friends remembered in the movie known as Night Howler bulbs. It seemed like one of us; possibly myself, was about to speak up with her, but Chief Bogo cut her off with a sharp remark, and we decided to save it for later.

"Shut your tiny mouth, now!" Bogo carried the bag of bulbs away from our side and put it on the floor.

"Sir, I got the bad guy," Judy said. "That's my job."

"You don't mean, 'our', technically..." Jake added with a long, trailed out pause.

"Your job is putting tickets on parked cars!" Bogo planted a finger on his desk, mostly toward Jake and Judy.

A beeping sound came from his desktop phone. "Chief? Um, Mrs. Otterton's here to see you again-" Clawhauser's voice called.

Bogo slammed a finger on the phone dial. "Not now." He looked back toward us, but Clawehauser continued talking.

"Okay, I just didn't know if you wanted to take her this time, she seems-"

"NOT NOW!"

"Sir, I-" Judy started.

"We." I corrected her.

"I mean, sir, we don't want to be meter maids. We want to be real cops." Judy said.

"Especially Garfield," Trice reluctantly went along with her. "Despite being a small hawk, he can be a tough fighter and a prodigy. He helped Judy with catching the weasel, and of course; though he's still a high schooler, he also has a welding degree."

"But, sir-"

"Life isn't some cartoon, musical where you sing a little song and your inseparable dreams magically come true!" Bogo said in a raised voice, then he leaned in Judy's face. "So... let it go." He looked back at me and my friends. "That goes for the lot of you as well, especially your friend Garland, who isn't applicable. He's just an ordinary hawk."

"It's Garfield," Yarel spoke. "And don't talk about him like that; believe it or not, he's even starting his adult life."

"I don't care, mister Yareleto!" Bogo snapped at Yarel, making him jump in a fright into Trice's arms, who rolled his eyes.

This made me sweatdrop at this. "Seriously?"

"Closed." Bogo concluded.

"Great, now we'll never get money and find a way back home," Jake whispered in Tristan's ear.

"Wait for it..." Tristan uttered out. "Here comes the part where we offer to help out Mrs. Otterton and all that."

"I wonder what Garfield is doing right now." Yarel pondered.

Just then, the door to the office opened, and Mrs. Otterton appeared inside the room, with every one of us looking toward her. "Chief Bogo! Please, five minutes of your time, please!" She begged. Clawhauser followed by, but stood between the doorway.

"I'm sorry, sir... I tried to stop her... she's super slippery!" Clawhauser said to Bogo with a raspy voice between heavy pants of breathing. "I gotta go sit down..." He turned around slowly to return to the lobby and the front desk while holding his hip with a paw.

"Ma'am, as I told you," Bogo reassured her. "We are doing everything we can."

"My husband has been missing for ten days. His name is Emmitt Otterton," Mrs. Otterton was in depression as she showed Bogo her family photo.

"Yes, I know."

"He's a florist. We have two, beautiful children. He would, never, just disappear."

"Ma'am, our detectives are very busy."

"Please... there has got to be somebody to find my Emmitt." The otter pleaded.

"Mrs. Otterton-" Bogo was about to respond to her again, when he got interrupted.

"I... I mean, we will find him."

Bogo and Mrs. Otterton looked at us as we got down from our chairs, standing boldly and proudly.

"Aw, thank you," Mrs. Otterton ran over and gave Judy a tight hug that seemed to even overpower her. "Bless you, bless you, little bunny!" The otter gave me and my friends tight hugs each, and it didn't bother us too much; we just allowed it. "The same for you kids!"

"We're practically not kids," Jake summarized. "Together, a group of three of us that splits up is over thirty! And that can include our assistant sidekick, Calixtro Garfield. Known by the last name, though."

"And over thirty is a very mature age." Tristan said.

As each of us were getting hugged, we looked up at Bogo, who frowned at us and breathed through his snout angrily. We chuckled nervously.

"Take this," Mrs. Otterton said next, giving Judy the family photo with herself, her children, and of course, Emmitt. "Find my Emmitt, bring him home to me and my babies, please."

"Ahem," Bogo huffed. "Mrs. Otterton, please wait out here." He led her out of his office.

"Of course. Oh, thank you all so much." Mrs. Otterton walked out of the office.

"One second." Once she was completely out of the office, Bogo closed the door behind her.

Jake and Yarel gulped, knowing what they were about to see coming.

Bogo turned back to us with a glare. "You are all... _fired_."

"What? Why?" Judy raised her palms for an answer.

Boy, was he looking pissed, I tell you. I don't know how to pronouce or even spell the word he yelled at us, but he was dead serious. He placed a hoof on the doorknob. "Now, I'm going to open this door, and you're going to tell that otter you are all formal meter maids with disillusions of grandeur, who will not be taking the case." He opened the door for us, when we seemed to be ready to give up hope, but the other side of the door revealed to be Mrs. Otterton still out there, with assistant mayor Bellwether.

"What is she doing here?" Jake asked me. "And it's Mrs. Otterton again."

"I don't know," I replied. "Stop talking and we'll see how this plays out for now."

Bellwether was holding hands with the otter when she looked up at Chief Bogo.

"I just heard Officer Hopps and her partners Groff, Poulin, Whitehall, and both Crossings are taking the case."

"Assistant mayor Bellwether!" Bogo greeted nervously, obviously because we were standing next to him with the open office door.

"The maligning inclusion initiatives are really starting to pay off," Bellwether was typing on her phone. "Mayor Lionheart is just going to be so jealous!" She squealed.

"No, no, let's not tell the mayor just yet."

"And... sent it, and it is done, so I did do that..."

Bogo facepalmed as Bellwether walked over to Judy, and my party.

"All right, so I'd say the case is in good hands," Bellwether brought Judy's palms together. "These little guys really need to stay together, right?"

"Like glue." Judy smiled.

"Also mozzarella cheese!" Tristan laughed, and we all also brought our palms together to agree with Bellwether.

"Good one," Bellwether chuckled. "Just call me if any of you ever need anything, okay? You've always got a friend at city hall duty," She left the office room. "Bye bye!"

The six of us gave a small wave toward her as she went down the hallway with Mrs. Otterton.

"Thank you, ma'am." Judy thanked her before Bogo shut the door again.

He let out a deep sigh. This time, Jake and Yarel had began sweatdropping, waiting for what Bogo's response to us would be. The rest of us stared in anticipation, especially Judy.

"I will give you... forty-eight hours." Bogo said in an unusual deep tone. This made me and my friends feel a thread of concern and uneasiness stitch across our skin or fur, but Judy seemed too happy and excited to care.

"Yes!" Judy cheerfully jumped in the air.

"Sure, we can go with that." I nodded.

"I'm willing to take it then, since there is finally a case we can help crack or solve, that will maybe lead us to earning job money." Trice said in hopes.

"If Trice is going, I am." Jake grinned.

"I'm going, this can be fun." Tristan said.

Yarel was the last one to agree on going. "Even though it can be risk-taking, and whether we all crack it unharmed, or at least one of us does it for all of us... I'm going, since all you guys are."

"That's two days to find Emmitt Otterton."

"Okay-"

"But!" He thrusted a finger near our faces, "You strike out, you resign."

"Oh," Judy thought about it for a small moment, seeing that she had two choices. Or should I say, we all had two choices. One, we can crack the Emmitt Otterton case in the forty-eight hour limit, or two, we had to resign out of the Zootopia Police Force after trying.

Trice spoke up for Judy. "Okay. Deal."

"Splendid," Bogo nodded. "Clawhauser can give you the complete case files." He dismissed us out of his office.

* * *

"Here you go," We were behind the desktop with Clawhauser as he handed us a folder on the desktop of a missing mammal report. "One missing otter."

Judy opened up the folder, and we all examined it. There was a small picture of Mr. Otterton attached to the left side by a paper clip, and on the right side was a sheet that contained the information about the otter. It had his name, personal information, job name, a photo of where he was last seen, and everything.

"That's it?" Judy asked as she looked closely at the photo of the otter's last known sighting.

"Yikes. That is the smallest case file I've ever seen," Clawhauser said as he held a chocolate-frosted donut with sprinkles and a soda bottle. "Leads, none. Witnesses, none. And you're not in the computer system yet, so resources, none!" He went from a shocked expression to a small laugh. "I hope you didn't stink your careers on cracking this one." He said as he took a sip from his soda bottle, and shook the donut he was eating over the folder, making some of the sprinkles fall on the paper.

"Well, I'd bet Garfield wouldn't stink up his career on welding. He means business. Right, Garfield?" I asked our hawk friend who was previously perched on Clawhauser's desk before Chief Bogo ordered us to his office, but he was not here nor nearby.

I looked at Clawhauser. "Did you see where our friend Garfield went? Calixtro Garfield?"

"Oh, I can't remember, but," The cheetah replied, "I think he said he was going to hunt baby pigs down." He snickered.

"Really?!" Trice yelled. "Abandoning the Zootopia Police Force and the job just for that?!"

"Just kidding, that was only a jest! Besides, he's one of those few hawks who appear to be acting prey. He is actually going sightseeing. What a clever friend you have brought along on your trip, vacation, whatever. At least that was what he said," Clawhauser laughed, then he turned around to see Jake trying to sneak a donut out of his donut box that was white frosted with rainbow sprinkles. "Hey! I'm watching you, frosty fists!" Jake was about to put the donut back in the box, until Clawhauser laughed again. "Got you again! You can have it, kiddo." My brother giggled and ate the donut in two bites.

"That tasted kind of funky." Jake commented.

"Okay, can we get back on the cracking the case matters here?" Yarel rolled his eyes. We all agreed with him, and Jake joined next to Trice again as we examined the last known sighting photo of Mr. Otterton.

"Okay," Judy brushed the donut's sprinkles off of the paper, and we all looked at the picture closely. "Last known sighting..."

The sounds of Clawhauser finishing his soda collided into our concentration. We looked over at him with stares. Waiting until Clawhauser's soda bottle was completely empty, she reached out and grabbed it; a glass bottle, from him, leaving the straw dangling from his mouth.

"Can I just borrow- thank you." Judy took ahold of the bottle and looked through it the top with one eye like a microscope's eyepiece. She aimed the bottom part toward the picture of Mr. Otterton's last known sighting picture, and closely studied the otter himself in the picture. There, she could see that he was holding and licking what looked like a Pawpsicle from the fox Nick Wilde we met the other day.

"Pawpsicle." Judy stated.

"The murder weapon." Clawhauser said quietly, then he noticed the look in Jake's eye. "Well, not literally."

"'Get your Pawpsicles'." Judy remembered the phrase Nick called out at the Lemming Brothers Bank to get customer attention from the lemmings.

"Yeah... what does that mean?" Clawhauser asked.

"It means," Judy moved the end of the bottle to examine the top right corner of the picture to see the back side of Nick; showing him appearing to be leaving the scene. "We... have a lead."

"That was taken a few days ago," Clawhauser said. "You're going to have to pursuit on finding him on foot. He's probably most likely not there anymore, I think."

"Wait, I have another idea. Didn't Garfield say he went sightseeing?" Tristan asked. "Maybe he knows what to do, or maybe he saw him. Why don't we go find Garfield and ask him from there?"

"Good idea," Yarel said. "Did you hear him say where he was specifically going to go sightseeing?" He asked Clawhauser.

"Oh, he told me he was just going to go take a look around here to the next five blocks across the street from here. Don't worry, it's not that big of an area to go looking for him." He jerked a thumb toward the ZPD building doors. "I suggest you'd better get going, time's-a wasting."

Judy looked at me and the rest of my friends. "We can look for Nick shortly after. But right now, we're one partner short." She was referring to the red and black-feathered hawk. "First things first. We better go find Garfield."

* * *

Garfield was just strolling in the air above the sidewalks, sightseeing happily with a smile on his face, wings out to the side as far as possible, until he saw Nick pushing a pink baby stroller with Finnick inside wearing the elephant costume.

While flying, Garfield glared at Nick, and tried to ignore him.

"Hey, Garland!" Nick waved and greeted teasingly.

"It's Garfield!" Garfield amended him angrily.

"Whatever." The fox slapped the hawk in the air, almost causing him to fall.

Garfield was very angry as he tried to hold his anger in, and continued to fly.

Just then, he saw Judy and the rest of us; including Trice and Yarel who weren't involved the first time encountering Nick, driving in our police vehicles.

"Hey there, guys!" Garfield greeted happily.

"Hi, Garfield!" Judy greeted back, "Can I ask, did you see the Pawpsicle hustler walking this way?"

"Oh, yes!" Garfield crossed his arms and scowled. "He passed by, slapped me while I was in mid-air flight, and I almost fell down!"

"Lead us to him." Yarel demanded.

* * *

As Nick kept walking and pushing the stroller, Judy and my party arrived, riding in our mobiles.

"Hi, hello!" Judy greeted Nick. "It's us again."

"Hey, it's Officer Toot-Toot!" Nick teased, still walking.

"Ha ha ho... no. Actually, it's Officer Hopps and we're here to ask you some questions about a case." Judy said.

"What happened, meter maids? Did someone steal a traffic cone? It wasn't me." Nick said sarcastically.

Judy looked and nodded at us, signaling that we would drive the mobiles in front of Nick to block his way.

"Hey Carrots, you're gonna wake the baby. I gotta get to work." Nick excused himself, but we blocked his way.

"This is important, sir. I think your ten dollars with the Pawpsicles can wait." Judy played along.

"Ha, I make two hundred bucks a day, fluff. Three hundred and sixty-five days a year since I was twelve," Nick scoffed. "And time is money. Hop along."

"Please, just look at the picture," Judy held out the picture of Mr. Otterton holding a Pawpsicle. "You sold Mr. Otterton a Pawpsicle, right? Do you know him?"

"I know everybody," Nick confessed. "And I also know that somewhere, there is a toy store missing its stuffed animal. So why don't you get back to your box?"

"Fine, then we will have to do this the hard way," Judy then demanded Jake, "Jake, a little help, please."

"Okay!" Jake squealed in agreement, and a clanging sound was heard.

Nick saw something on the front left wheel of the stroller. "Did you let this grizzly cop boot my stroller?"

"Nicholas Wilde, you are under arrest!" Judy said in a serious look.

"For what? Hurting your feelings?" Nick mocked.

"Felony tax evasion," Judy said as she opened a folder, and wrote something down on a sheet. "Yeeaah... two hundred dollars a day, three hundred and sixty-five days a year since you were twelve, that's two decades, so times twenty which is... one million four hundred sixty thousand- I think... I mean, I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at multiplying," Then she turned the page to look on another sheet. "Anyway, according to your tax forms, you reported... let me see here: zero," She looked up at Nick. "Unfortunately, lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years of jail time."

"Well, it's my word against yours." The fox crossed his arms.

Judy took out her carrot pen, and pressed its button, playing Nick's voice recording previously. "Two hundred bucks a day, fluff. Three hundred and sixty-five days a year since I was twelve." It said.

"Actually, it's your word against yours. And if you want this pen, you're going to help me and my partners find this poor missing otter, or the only place you'll be selling Pawpsicles... is the prison cafeteria," Judy smirked as she still gripped the pen. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

With a surprised face from Nick, Finnick flipped open the stroller hood, and laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! She hustled you. She hustled you good! You're a cop now, Nick! You're gonna need one of these," He took off the sticker badge Judy gave him; on Nick's shirt, then got off the stroller and walked away while still laughing. "Have fun working with the fuzz!"

Yarel also laughed in response. "Good one!"

Judy looked at Nick. "Start talking!" She demanded.

Nick sighed. "I don't know where he is, I only saw where he went."

"Great, let's go!" Judy got into her police vehicle enthusiastically, and me and my party got ready into our vehicles as well.

"It's not exactly a place for a cute little bunny." Nick smiled.

"Don't call me cute; get in the car." Judy muttered.

"Okay, you're the boss," Then Nick remembered about the rest of us. "But I don't think your newcomer friends are interested about it either, especially your hawk friend Garland."

"It's pronounced 'Garfield'," Garfield grunted. "And we will find it interesting if we see for ourselves."

"Whatever you say, kid." Nick shrugged.


	15. What do you mean, 'Naturalist club?

**_Mystic Springs Oasis_**

Judy, Nick, and my party entered a room with a fountain, ancient jars, and some sort of spiritual things. We encountered a yak named Yax, who was doing meditation and was being surrounded by flies.

"Hi." Judy whispered softly, but the yak didn't hear her because of his concentration in meditation. She still kept on greeting him, until the yak gotn her attention.

When he spreaded his hair to see who greeted him, he was surprised to see a bunny right in front of him. "Y'know, I'm gonna hit the pause button right there, 'cuz we're all good on bunny scout cookies."

"Uh, no. I'm Officer Hopps, ZPD," Judy introduced herself. "I'm looking for a missing mammal; Emmitt Otterton, right here. He may have frequented this establishment?" She gave the picture of Mr. Otterton and his family to Yax.

Yax took a gasp, then sneezed, and he chuckled. "Yeah, old Emmitt!" He gave the picture back to Judy. "Haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. But hey, you should talk to his uoga instructor." He led Judy, Nick, and us near the big door next to his desk. "I'd be happy to take you back."

"Oh, thank you so much, I would appreciate that more than you can imagine. It'd be such an—" Judy shrieked when she saw Yax's whole body, without clothes. "OOH! You are naked!" She faced away from Yax to avoid looking at him like that.

"Oh, for sure, we're a naturalist club!" Yax explained.

Nick bent down, and explained to Judy. "Yeah, in Zootopia, anyone can be anything. These guys, they be naked."

"Why do you freak out about animals being naked?" I asked confusingly. "In our hometown, it's normal for animals to be naked. Only humans there were supposed to have clothes. They dress up animals for fun. That's why we don't freak out so much about it."

"What's a human?" Both Judy and Nick asked me.

Oops. I temporarily forgot that there was no one else besides me and my friends who came here from our world. Speaking of our world, I sure hope our friends and families miss us. I tried to not have thought on what would happen if they didn't. I could feel sadness well up inside me, but thankfully I was able to stop myself crying.

"Never mind." I said quickly, and that made the scowly faces from Jake and my friends stopped gazing on me and they went to sighs of relief.

"Nangi's just on the other side of the pleasure pool." Yax said as he opened the door, revealing more animals that were all naked, much to Judy's disgust.

Nick and the rest of us just smiled at the freaked-out Judy. "Oh boy. Does this make you uncomfortable? Because if so, there's no shame in calling it quits." He said slyly.

"Yes, there is." Judy marched in bravely.

"That's the spirit." Nick smiled as he walked in with me and my party following behind.

"Yeah, mammals say that the naturalist life is weird, but you know what I say is weird? Clothes on animals!" Yax explained more, until we approached Nangi; an elephant who was teaching yoga to other animals. "Here we go. As you can see, Nangi's an elephant, so she will totally remember everything," He said, then he turned and spoke to the elephant. "Hey, Nangi! These dudes and the dudette have some questions about Emmitt the otter."

"Who?" Nangi asked while she was concentrating on yoga.

"Uh, Emmitt Otterton. Been coming to your yoga class for, like, six years..." Yax explained.

"I have no memory of this beaver." Nangi said.

"He's an otter, actually." Judy interjected.

"He was here a couple of Wednesdays ago, remember?" Yax said.

"No." Nangi responded.

Judy took out her notepad to write down information about the otter.

"Yeah, he was wearing a green cable-knit sweater vest and a new pair of corduroy slacks. Oh, and a Paisley tie, sweet Windsor knot. Real tight. Remember that, Nangi?" Yax asked.

"No."

"Does she even have a great memory?" I whispered to Yarel.

"I think the word 'no' means the opposite in the world of Zootopia. To her, at least." Yarel replied.

Tristan heard us chatting, and he joined the conversation. "Nangi is being like a person who always takes the path of least resistance. She could just go with the flow and such."

Trice joined in as well, but disagreed. "It's not what you think." He frowned as we turned back to Yax and Nangi.

"Yeah, and we both walked him out, and he got into this big old white car with a silver trim... that needed a tune-up; the third cylinder wasn't firing. Remember that?"

"No."

"You didn't happen to catch the license plate number, did you?" Judy asked Yax.

"Oh, for sure," Yax replied. "It was 2-9-T-H-D-0-3."

Judy wrote down the plate number on her notepad. "Wow, this is a whole lot of great info. Thank you."

"Told you that Nangi has a mind like a steel trap," Yax said. "I wish I had a memory like an elephant."

* * *

Judy, Nick, me, and my friends walked out the door of the Mystic Springs Oasis entrance. "Well, I had a ball. You're welcome for the clue, and seeing as any moron can run a plate, I will take that pen and bid you guys; goodbye flies." Nick said.

"The plate... I can't run a plate. Ooh, I'm not in the system yet!" Judy exclaimed frustratingly.

"Give me the pen, please..." Nick requested.

"What was that you said? 'Any moron could run a plate'? Gosh, if only there were a moron around here who would be up to the task." Garfield smirked as he supported Judy.

"Okay Carrots- and boys, I did what you asked. You can't keep me on the hook forever." The fox complained.

"Not forever. Well, we have thirty-six hours left to solve this case," Judy said. "So, can you run the plate or not?"

"Actually, I just remembered. I have a pal at the DMV." Nick smiled as he got into Judy's police mobile, while Trice got on his motorcycle with Garfield perched on the shoulder, when the rest of us got into our huge vehicle, and we drove off to our destination.


	16. Sloths

**_DMV_**

We parked our vehicles in the parking lot, and went to the doors of and entered entered the DMV.

"Flash is the fastest guy in there. You need something done, he's on it." Nick explained as we walked in to the counter, where some animals are waiting in lines on either side.

"I hope so. We are really fighting the clock and every minute counts." Judy hoped, until she saw what was seen with her very own two eyes, much to her disbelief. "Wait, they're all sloths?"

The DMV's employees were sloths. In one counter, a lioness was waiting for her sloth employee to stamp her papers, but the sloth just stamped one paper very slow, then moved on to the next paper very slowly.

In another counter, an armadillo waited for a female sloth to staple his papers, but the sloth stapled the paper very slowly as well.

And in a third counter, a pig was posing toward a camera for her driver's license photo, but the sloth was too slow on pushing the button. When the pig was getting tired of waiting, she looked at the sloth to see how close he was on pushing the button, but then a camera flash glinted, which meant she messed up the shot.

"You said this was gonna be quick!" Judy yelled at Nick.

"What, are you saying that just because he's a sloth, he can't be fast?" Nick shrugged. "I thought in Zootopia, anyone could be anything."

"Hm. I never knew sloths would be… like this." Yarel chuckled as he tried to not mention the word "slow".

"Well, you should study many different animals more than studying common animals, dude." Nick smiled at Yarel.

"Well, I guess you're right." Yarel nodded.

Judy, Nick, and my party stood in front of the counter, where Nick greeted his sloth friend. "Flash, Flash, hundred-yard dash! Buddy, it's nice to see ya!"

Flash answered, but slowly. "Nice to... see you... too."

"Hey Flash, I'd love you to meet my friends…" Nick was about to introduce us to Flash, but he forgot our names. "Uh, guys? I've forgotten your names."

Judy was the first one to introduce herself. "Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD." Then she introduced me and my friends; pointing to each of us in order. "And these are Officers DJ Crossing, Jake Crossing, Trice Whitehall, Yareleto Poulin, and Tristan Groff, all also ZPD. The hawk with us is not an cop, but he's our sidekick or assistant. That is Calixtro Garfield, but know him by the last name." She greeted Flash, "How are you?"

"I am... doing... just..." Flash trailed off.

"Fine?" Judy guessed.

"...as well... as... I can... be." The sloth continued. "What..."

"Hang in there." Nick assured Judy as she glared at him in respond.

Flash continued talking. "…can I... do..."

"Well, I was hoping you could run a plate..." Judy was cut off.

"…for you..."

"Well, I was hoping you could..."

"…today?"

Judy froze by the second to wait for Flash to say another word, but the sloth had finished asking. "Well, I was hoping you could run a plate for us. We are in a really big hurry."

"Sure... What's the... plate..." Flash asked.

"2-9-T..." Judy answered, but she was cut off again.

"…number?" Flash finished.

Judy took a deep breath, and answered the sloth's question. "2-9-T-H-D-0-3."

Flash looked at his touchscreen computer, and tapped on the keyboard buttons. "2… 9…"

"T-H-D-0-3." Judy said as she rubbed her paws on the counter's table, in which she was getting impatient.

Flash continued tapping his touchscreen computer. "T..."

"H-D-0-3." Judy's ears drooped down.

"H…"

"D-0-3."

"D…"

"Mhm, 0. 3."

"0..."

"3!"

"Hey Flash, wanna hear a joke?" Nick interrupted.

"No!" Judy groaned and glared at Nick.

"Sure." Flash said.

"Ooh, I love jokes!" I rubbed my hands and jumped with excitement, along with Yarel and Jake. Tristan and Trice stood still, and Garfield frowned.

"Come on Nick, now is not the time for that! We have a case on our hands!" Garfield glowered.

"He's right." Trice agreed. Tristan kept silent.

"What do you call a three-humped camel?" Nick asked, making hand gestures.

"I don't... know..." Flash replied. "What do... you call... a..."

"Three-humped camel..." Judy grunted softly.

"Three-humped... camel?" The sloth finished his question.

"Pregnant!" Nick laughed as he softly punched Judy's shoulder.

"Ha, ha! That's a good one, Nick!" Jake laughed. "A camel has two humps on its back, and the third one has the baby! That IS funny!" This resulted in him, Yarel, and I laughing, rolling around on the floor. Tristan snickered. Garfield and Trice just stood still.

Flash also laughed, only in a slow movement. "...Ha... ha... ha... ha!"

"I don't get it. Can someone tell me what was so funny about that? Don't think I'm a brainiac at jokes... I'm a mathematician on linear functions and z-values, so what?" Garfield asked.

"Don't worry about it too much, Garfield. I don't want you to get to the point where your brain cells get divorced." Trice said, irritated.

"Yes, very funny, very funny!" Judy smiled, and pretended to be laughing. "Can we please, just focus on the task?"

After laughing, Flash turned to his fellow sloth next to him on his left. "Hey…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Judy tried to stop Flash from sharing the joke to his fellow sloth.

"Priscilla." Flash called.

"No, no!" Judy shouted.

"Yes… Flash?" The female sloth responded.

Flash shared her the joke Nick told him, but Judy, Garfield, and Trice were frustrated, while me, Jake, Yarel, and Tristan; who was laughing along as well, continued laughing so hard that we didn't want to stop laughing at this moment, even though our sides were crying with exhaustion.

"A three-humped camel? Pregnant! Okay, great! We got it! Please just..." Judy said impatiently, then she began banging her head on the counter.

* * *

When the paper that had the plate number 2-9-T-H-D-0-3 on it was finally printed, Flash tore the paper out very slowly as it separates from the remaining papers in the printer.

"Here… you… go…" Flash gave the paper to Judy, but since he was too slow, Judy hopped to grab the paper from Flash's claw.

"Thank you!" Judy thanked Flash, then she read the paper. "It's registered to... Tundratown Limo Service! A limo took Otterton! And the limo's in Tundratown! It's in Tundratown!" She yelled excitingly as she hopped quickly to the exit door.

"Way to hustle, bud. I love ya! I owe ya!" Nick smiled as he and my party followed Judy.

"Hurry! We gotta beat the rush hour and..." Judy looked outside, and she was shocked of what she saw. It was dark. All the cars that were in the parking lot earlier were gone except our police vehicles, and the streetlights were on now. " **IT'S NIGHT?!** "

* * *

 **AN: Posted four chapters in a day! Man, this is cancer x_x  
**

 **And this is insane; the story reached 50k words! Thank you all for the support, please keep up with the reading and reviewing :)**


	17. Sends chills down our spines, literally

**AN: This might be the last chapter I will post tonight. Enjoy, for another one will come tomorrow. My bro is getting psyched for the rest after almost a whole month. I forgot to mention in the other chapter that I said I posted four chapters. It was actually three, my mistake! =_= But here's the fourth now!**

 **See you all soon. Still 50k words!**

* * *

 ** _TundraTown_**

Judy shook the lock that locked the wire fence gate with chains together, meaning it was closed. "Closed! Great." She snapped.

"Hm... and I will betcha you don't have a warrant to get in," Nick said sarcastically, and puts his paws behind his back. "Darn it. It's a bummer!"

"You wasted the day on purpose!" Judy shouted accusingly.

"Ma'am! I have a fake badge. I would never impede your pretend investigation!" Nick said.

"It's not a 'pretend investigation', Nick, I'm sure of it, " Garfield explained to support Judy. "In our hometown, police are very serious, and they never do pretend investigation. Well, except for being undercover."

"Exactly! Thank you, Garfield," Judy thanked as she pulled out the picture of the Otterton family, and showed it to Nick. "Look, see? See him? This otter is missing."

"Well, then they should've gotten a real cop to find him." Nick mocked.

"What is your problem?" Judy put the picture back in her pocket, and glared at Nick. "Does seeing me fail somehow make you feel better about your own sad, miserable life?"

"It does. One hundred percent," Nick answered. "Now since you're sans warrant, I guess we're done?"

"Fine. We are done," Judy pulled out the carrot pen from her other pocket, and held it out to Nick. "Here's your pen."

Nick was about to take the pen, but Judy let Garfield take the pen, and he threw it to the other side of the wire fence.

Nick sighed at this. "First off, you throw like a bunny, Garland. Second, you two are the very sore losers. See you later, Officer Fluff, hawk boy, and the rest of you kids. So sad this is over. I wish I could have helped more!" He climbed up the fence until he reached the other side to get the pen, but Judy and the rest of us were already there first.

"The thing is," Judy smiled as she grabbed the carrot pen. "You don't need a warrant if you have probably cause, and I'm pretty sure I saw a shifty lowlife climbing the fence."

"And if you have wings, you don't have to climb," Garfield added. "So, you're helping plenty! Come on!"

Nick had no choice but to glare at Judy and Garfield, who gave him a hard time, and followed us anyway.

Judy found a limo car, then she wiped the snow off the license plate. "2-9-T-H-D-0-3... This is it!"

Nick, Tristan, Yarel, and Jake opened the second door of the front; the passenger's car door, while Judy, Trice, Garfield, and I opened the driver's car door.

While Judy searched for clues; using her cellphone as a flashlight, she saw a patch of white fur on the car floor. She handed the sample to me. I looked at the fur very closely, and used my wolf nose to sniff it. "Polar bear fur." I said to Judy and Nick.

"That's not mine... is it?" Tristan asked, hoping that he himself wasn't the prime suspect of whatever happened to Mr. Otterton.

"Don't be silly. It's not yours because this patch is way too long for young polar bears like you." Judy said.

"Plus, aren't you a little young to drive a car?" Garfield added.

"I'm starting learners' next week, but then I won't do actual lessons until I'm seventeen." Tristan explained.

"Your parents let you start learners when you turn fourteen?" Jake said. "I know that is the minimum age required at least, but my parents say I have to wait until I'm sixteen."

"Eighteen." Yarel sighed.

"Married." I muttered.

Jake began to sob a bit. "I'm not really that into growing up..."

"But if we don't grow up, we'd be freaks!" Yarel interjected.

"No, we'd be hawks." Garfield joked. Trice, Nick and Judy just smiled while the rest of us laughed.

Nick opened the storage compartment, and he was shocked at what he found inside. "Oh my god!" He gasped.

"What, what?" Judy quickly turned to Nick, concerned. The rest us stared toward him, all of us looking worried.

Nick pulled out some CDs from the compartment, and smiled. "The velvety pipes of Jerry Vole."

Judy rolled her eyes, while Jake let out a small snicker.

After Nick put the CDs back in the storage compartment, he saw a small window between the driver and passenger seats. When he opened the window; a sliding kind, he saw something inside. "Carrots? If your otter was here, he has had a very bad day."

We heard Nick's call, and we decided to also and check for ourselves. When we saw the back seats, all of us gasped, not really I shocking way.

"Yeah, totally." Tristan meeped.

Judy used her cellphone to see the back seats, full of claw marks. "Those are... claw marks. You ever seen anything like this?" She asked.

"No." Nick replied.

"Neither have we," Trice said. "Except scratches on wood by my rottweiler, but they are not as wild in our hometown."

The eight of us went through the sliding window one by one, and Judy picked up a wallet, with the Otterton family picture and Mr. Otterton's ID in it. "This is him! Emmitt Otterton. He was definitely here." Then she asked, "What do you think happened?"

Nick saw a cup with an Algerian letter "B" on it. "Polar bear fur... rat-pack music... fancy cup..." He thought, then he started to panic. "I know whose car this is. We gotta go!"

"What? Whose car is it?" I asked.

"The most feared crime boss in Tundratown. They call him Mr. Big, and he does not like me," The fox explained, still frantically. "So we have got to go!"

"I'm not leaving," Judy said. "This is a crime scene."

"Well, it's going to be an even bigger crime scene if Mr. Big finds me here," Nick grabbed Judy and I by the arms as he ran toward the back door, with the others following behind. "So, we're leaving right now!" When he opened the door, we were unexpectedly greeted by two huge polar bears glaring at Nick.

"Raymond!" Nick greeted one of the polar bears, then he pointed to the other one. "And is that Kevin? Long time, no see!" He grinned sheepishly. "And speaking of 'no see', how about you forget you ever saw me? Huh? For old time's sake?"

One of the polar bears grabbed Nick, along with Judy and I, who had our arms still on his grip. The other polar bear went for the others who weren't caught yet, and he successfully got every one of them, even Garfield who attempted escape by flying away, but he hit his head under the roof of the car, and felt dizzy as the only movement he could feel was being clutched in an iron grip as we were being taken in the polar bears' car.

Inside, we were tightly squeezed as a party of eight sitting between the polar bears who took us. One of the polar bears looked at a picture on his phone of himself and another polar bear, who were tightly hugging a wolf, taking a selfie.

"What did you do that made Mr. Big so mad at you?" Judy asked quietly to Nick.

"I may have sold him a very expensive wool rug that was made from the fur of a skunk's... butt." Nick whispered.

"Ooh... you're so gross." Yarel commented silently.

* * *

 _ **Mr. Big's Mansion**_

The polar bears pushed us to Mr. Big's office.

Suddenly, another polar bear appeared from a door to our top-right side.

"Is that Mr. Big?" Judy questioned Nick.

"No." Nick whispered back.

A second polar bear appeared from the door.

"What about him? Is that him?" Garfield questioned quietly, who regained his consciousness.

"No." Nick answered in silence.

Then a third polar bear came in, with something in his paws.

"That has got to be him!" Judy said.

"Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking!" Nick hissed silently.

When the third polar bear, who was the last one in line, sat in a chair, he put something on the table. It was a small four-wheeled chair, with a shrew sitting on.

Someone we have seen before; me and my friends who were transported here at least, but from a movie screen.

Mr. Big.

"Mr. Big, sir, this is a simple misunder-" Nick was cut off by Mr. Big when he pointed a small hand out to him.

When he knew what it meant, Nick gently kissed Mr. Big's small hand as respect. "Oh! This is a simple misunderstanding." He said.

"You come here unannounced on the day my daughter is to be married." Mr. Big guessed.

"Well actually, we were brought here against our will, so," Nick explained nervously. "Point is, I did not know it was your car, and I certainly did not know about your daughter's wedding!"

"I trusted you, Nicky. I welcomed you into my home," Mr. Big scolded as Nick shook his head in guilt. "We broke bread together. Grandmama made you a cannoli. And how did you repay my generosity? With a rug. Made from the butt of a skunk. A skunk butt rug. You disrespected me. You disrespected my Grandmama, who I buried in that skunk butt rug." The shrew continued scolding as a polar bear made a sign of the cross to bless his boss's grandmother. "I told you never to show your face here again, but here you are. Snooping around with these..." Mr. Big was confused when he saw Judy, me, and my friends. "What are you, performers? What's with the costumes?"

"Sir, I am a co-" Judy was about to confess, but Nick tried to keep her from talking to Mr. Big.

"Mimes! They're mimes!" Nick lied. "These mimes cannot speak; you can't speak if you're a mime!"

"No, I am a cop," Judy spoke out. "And these are my partners, who came from an unknown hometown. They are new ZPD recruits and also new here in Zootopia," She to pointed to the rest of us, as Jake waved a "hello" to Mr. Big. "We're on the Emmitt Otterton case, and our evidence puts him in your car! So intimidate us all you want, but we are going to find out what you did to that otter even if it's the last thing we do."

Nick hid his face with his paws in frustration and embarrassment, while Tristan, Yarel, and Jake squealed in fear.

"Then I have only one request: say hello to Grandmama!" Mr. Big said. "Ice 'em!" He ordered his polar bear servants.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I didn't see nothing! I'm not saying nothing!" Nick stammered as the polar bears picked him and the rest of us up, while tying Garfield up with some rope so he couldn't go into a flying frenzy or make a possible escape.

"And you never will." Mr. Big said.

One of the polar bears rolled back a rug, and opened a hole underneath, where there was cold water with glaciers floating on it.

"Please, no no no no no!" Nick begged as we tried struggling to break free, as did Garfield, who was too small to be held barehanded by the polar bears as they did not want to take a risk being iced either and that was why they decided to tie Garfield up with rope and simply dip him in. "If you're mad at me about the rug, I've got more rugs!"

Suddenly, Mr. Big's daughter; Fru Fru, appeared in the scene. "Daddy! It's time for our dance!" Then she looked at Judy, Nick, and the rest of us, especially Jake who was waving "hello" and grinning at her."What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding!"

"I have to, baby, daddy has to," Mr. Big said, then he ordered his servants again. "Ice 'em!"

When the polar bears lowered us down more to the water, we struggled all our might in attempt to break free.

"Wait, wait!" Fru Fru shouted, and the polar bears stopped in their tracks but they still held Garfield's rope, Nick's shirt collar, and the collars of the police uniforms by the rest of us. "There's the bunny and the hawk that saved my life yesterday! From that giant doughnut!" She told her father as she pointed at Judy and Garfield.

"This bunny and hawk?" Mr. Big asked, looking at Judy and Garfield

"Yeah," Fru Fru replied happily. "Hi!" She greeted the two.

"Hi!" Judy greeted also, then they noticed Fru Fru's wedding dress.

"I love your dress!" Garfield finished.

"Yeah, it's very cute," Yarel smiled. "You're beautiful."

"Aw... thank you!" Fru Fru said happily.

"Put 'em down," Mr. Big demanded as one of the polar bears closed the hole, rolled the rug back over the spot, and the other two polar bears put Judy, Nick, and my party down. Mr. Big looked at Judy. "You have done me a great service. I will help you find the otter. I will take your kindness and pay it forward." He then kissed Judy on her cheeks, leaving Nick confused more than ever.

Tristan smiled about this, looking at Nick, who was still in his confused look. "Ooh, I think Judy is better than you. You're very jealous of her."

Nick glared at him for saying that.

Tristan chuckled. "Or how about this: 'What just happened?'" He smirked toward Nick, hoping his new sentence would make him feel better. Nick rolled his eyes, and gave a facepalm to himself.

* * *

We became guests of Fru Fru's wedding, but apparently, the reception party seemed too small. We could still get used to it, though. Jake was enjoying watching the shrews having fun and dances, like they were small mice running around.

A shrew waiter offered us each a small piece of cake with a small fire decoration on top. Nick used a very small fork to slice the piece of cake. When he took a tiny bite, it tasted really good. Me and my friends did the same way as him to eat our pieces of cake. It was like we were trying to eat flavoured bread crumbs.

"Otterton is my florist. He's like a part of the family," Mr. Big explained to Judy. "He had something important he wanted to discuss, so that is why I sent the car to pick him up. But it never arrived."

"Because he was attacked." Judy said.

"No, he attacked. He went crazy- ripped up the car, scared my driver half to death, and disappeared into the night." Mr. Big replied.

"But he's a sweet little otter." Judy was surprised.

"Yeah," Garfield nodded. "I have an otter as a man's best friend back in our hometown, and she isn't that bad."

Mr. Big looked at Judy and Garfield. "My children, we may be evolved, but deep down we're still animals." Judy, Nick, and my party looked at each other, meaning that we were of what Mr. Big had said. "You want to find Otterton? Talk to the driver of the car. His name is Manchas. Lives in the rainforest district. Only he can tell you more."


	18. Unfortunate events

**_Rainforest district_**

We crossed the bridge in Vine and Tujunga, leading towards Manchas' house.

The bridge began to shake a bit, which we quickly hung on the rope railing to keep our balance. But it still continued shaking, and that was when we figured out what was really making the vibration.

Jake had been scared of heights his whole life, and his legs began to tremble. He looked like he was about to trip, and he did, but Judy reacted quickly and caught him by both arms, preventing Jake hitting the ground front-first.

"I've got you!" Judy helped Jake stand back up and regain his balance, then she kept her left wrist on his right arm. "Now be careful, Jake!"

Jake nodded, shivering with fearness and from the damp environment we were surrounded in.

Judy smiled. "Your friend DJ agreed to this… mission. I wouldn't be here if not for him." A part of her also wanted to make amends for when me and my friends helped her through the conversation with Chief Bogo.

 _Judy…_ I thought, a small smile crossing my face.

"And if DJ thinks we are able to do it, then it must mean we can." Trice stated firmly, surprising everyone with his sudden sentence.

"With Judy at my side, I'm confident. We will solve this case!" I said.

"Aww…" Nick, Tristan, Jake, Garfield, and Yarel all cooed at the same time.

I immediately realized what I had said. "Oh, shut up! That's not what I meant!" I snapped at those cooing, blushing angrily.

We made it to Manchas' house. Judy pushed a button to ring a doorbell. "Mr. Manchas? Judy Hopps, ZPD. We just want to know what happened to Emmitt Otterton."

"You should be asking what happened to me." Manchas opened the door just a creak because it was secured with a chain lock, showing us only a part of his face. We noticed that he had a scratch next to his right eye.

"Whoa... a teensy otter did that?" Nick asked.

"What happened?" Judy asked.

"Yeah... that looks bad." I pointed out.

"He was an animal. Down on all fours. He was a savage!" Manchas spoke in a sincere tone, then he began telling us the complete story of his flashback.

Manchas was driving the car with Otterton inside to bring him to Mr. Big.

Then suddenly, Otterton went savage and attacked Manchas.

The black jaguar stopped the car, opened the driver's seat door, and jumped out to stay away from the otter.

Otterton got out of the car, and ran away, snarling.

"There was no warning. He just kept yelling about the Night Howlers. Over and over, the Night Howlers!" Manchas yelled.

"So, you know about the Night Howlers too?" Nick started. "Good, good. Because the Night Howlers are exactly what we are here to talk about, right?"

"Yep. So... uh, could you just open the door and tell us what you know, and we will tell you what we know. Okay?" Judy persuaded.

"Okay..." Manchas said as he closed the door so he could remove the chain lock and let us inside.

"Clever fox." Judy commented toward Nick.

And then it happened; we were expecting Manchas to open the door completely after we heard the chain lock loosen, when sudden noises were heard inside the house. All of us were curious about this.

"Mr. Manchas?" Judy opened the unlocked door to see if he was okay.

"Buddy?" Nick also checked.

"Are you okay?" Trice asked.

"What is going on here...?" Garfield asked himself.

But when we got to check on Manchas, he had an unpleasant sort of smile on his face while making furious growling sounds through his teeth. He had become savage, ready to attack. Garfield and Yarel let out a "No" through gritted teeth.

"Run. Run!" Judy shouted as we all turned heels and ran away, with the jaguar chasing us.

"What is wrong with him?!" Nick shouted as we ran out on the bridge.

"I don't know!" Judy answered, then she looked at Garfield who was the last one in line behind us "Garfield, can you fly?" She asked, feeling concerned as he wasn't doing so well trying to keep up with us by running, nor did he try flying to safety.

"I can't!" Garfield panted. "My wings are wet, and they won't work until they're dry again!"

Jake slowed down his running a bit, letting us pass him until he was the last one in line, which was where Garfield was. Once he was next to the hawk, he quickly reached out with a bear paw and grabbed Garfield almost entirely; we could only see his feet and quill through Jake's grip.

Garfield was at least two inches taller than the width of Jake's bear fist. Being put in the inside of Jake's currently empty waterproof backpack gave him protection against the rain and worry-free of a hassle to carry him without harm.

Right when Manchas almost caught us, we jumped off the bridge, landing safely on a large branch, continuing our running and Manchas was still giving chase.

We were now squeezing through a log, trying to crawl out of it so we could get away from the savage Manchas.

Jake screamed in front of Yarel as Manchas' face appeared in front through a hole in the rug, making him stop in his tracks and resulting in Yarel bumping facefirst in his rear end.

We began crawling faster, then Manchas moved his head out of the way and stuck a paw through the hole and began swiping at us with his claws instead. Yarel felt a deep scratch on his neck. The claws swiping him looked similar to Judy's childhood memory with a fox named Gideon Grey, but Yarel felt the slash tearing part of his uniform shirt apart; his screams of pain like it hit over fifty on a scale of one to ten.

Judy reached back to her belt, took our her police walkie-talkie, then contacted ZPD. "Officer Hopps to Dispatch!"

Back at ZPD, Clawhauser showed a cuffed wolf his phone. "Are you familiar with Gazelle; greatest singer of our lifetime, angel with horns?" He asked, and the wolf shrugged. Clawhauser kept showing his phone to him. "Okay, hold on. Keep watching. Who's that beside her? Who is it?"

On the screen of his phone, Gazelle was shown dancing with a tiger body with Clawhauser's face on it. "Wow, you are one hot dancer, Benjamin Clawhauser." Gazelle's voice sounded from the phone.

"It's me!" Clawhauser laughed. "Did you think it was real? It looks so real! It's not, it's just a new app. Hold on a second."

When Clawhauser pushed a button on the intercom, Judy's voice was heard yelling through it. "CLAWHAUSER! Clawhauser, listen to me, we have a 10-91! Jaguar gone savage! Vine and Tudjunga!" Growling sounds from Manchas could be heard with several screams of terror coming from my party mixed together.

"It's Tujunga!" Nick corrected her.

"Okay, we're sending backup." Clawhauser said through the walkie-talkie. However, Nick quickly grabbed Judy, making her drop her walkie-talkie and leaving it in the log; with none of us even noticing.

Judy and Nick came out the other end of the log, followed by Jake(and Garfield), and Yarel, being the last one in line. Manchas attempted another swipe at Yarel but barely missed.

While they still kept running, Judy saw a gondola in the air and pointed to it. "There! Head to the sky-trams!"

Trying to ignore the pain, Yarel noticed they were missing some people. "Where's Tristan, Trice and DJ?" He asked.

"This is not the time for another of your jokes, Yar- wait, what happened to who? DJ, Trice, and Tristan?" Jake toggled along, noticing almost half their allies have gone missing.

"Who cares about them for now, just keep on running!" Nick shouted back to them.

"Hold on, can anyone tell me what happened to whoever went missing? Was it DJ, Trice, and Tristan? Tell me if I'm wrong." Garfield muffled from the inside of Jake's backpack.

"We'll tell you later," Jake replied, looking over his shoulder and on his backpack. "Right now, we still have that savage jaguar in pursuit!"

Nick, Jake, and Yarel reached the gondola first, leaving Judy behind. While running, Judy tried to avoid getting caught by the savage jaguar, but then she slipped, and nearly fell off the edge of the bridge.

"Get in! ...Carrots?" Nick convinced as he opened the gondola's gate for Jake and Yarel, but then the trio noticed Judy hanging on the edge of the bridge.

"Judy!" Jake called out in despair.

"Go!" Judy shouted.

The gondola had already began moving away up a railway before Nick and the duo to get in, being trapped by the jaguar.

"Buddy!" Nick tried to reason with the savage Manchas. "One prey and two predators to another..."

Manchas charged at them again, but he was somehow chained to a pole by Judy.

The three quickly walked around the jaguar to escape. "Now, I can tell you're a little tense, so we're just gonna give you a little personal space!" Nick said.

Manchas pounced forward and nearly attacked the three, making them run into Judy, and they pushed themselves off the bridge. Judy quickly grabbed a vine with one of her paws, and grabbed Nick's right paw with the other. Nick nabbed Yarel's left hoof with his spare paw, and Yarel did the same for Jake.

"Hey, what about me?" Someone else yelled from above, and he was falling, but not as fast as the others did. And it was obvious because the figure was small and had a feathered body.

"Garfield?! How did you get out of Jake's backpack?" Yarel asked in shock.

Jake looked over his shoulder and at his backpack. He had forgotten to zip up the pouch he put Garfield in before running off; and when he, Yarel, and Nick bumped into Judy, they did an almost complete somersault with Garfield falling out the backpack in the process.

Realizing that Garfield couldn't fly due to his wings that were still wet, Jake caught both his feet with his spare paw. The vine swung the five.

* * *

 **(Tristan's POV)**

Trice, DJ, and I had gotten separated after we crawled out of the log; because we turned back the other way when Yarel crawled out and got his back slashed by the savage Manchas' claws. Trice, being the next one in line after Yarel, told us to quickly turn back, and that was what we did.

We came back out from the end of the log from where we came. We looked back to see Manchas still chasing the rest of our companions.

"I hope they will make it out alive..." Trice seemed concerned.

"I'm sure they will be fine... hey, where are they going?" I watched them get onto the sky-trams of the gondola pick-up docks.

"Come on!" DJ whirled his arm in a fast circle, then ran off in the direction to follow the rest of our friends, with Trice and I following suit.

* * *

"Rabbit, whatever you do, do not let go!" Nick said fearfully, while holding on to Judy's paw tightly.

Judy saw something, making her think that it was a safe place to land. "I'm gonna let go!"

"What?!" Nick and their three partners shouted together.

"One… two… " Judy then lets go off the vine, releasing her, Nick, Yarel, Jake, and Garfield in the air, and they landed on some tangled vines.

"Carrots, you saved my life!" Nick gasped in disbelief.

"And you saved my life!" Yarel said happily to Judy, but he suddenly realized that Nick saved him from falling. "Well, both of you… saved my life."

"The three of you saved my life." Jake said as he knew Yarel saved him from falling as well.

"And all of you saved mine." Garfield added.

* * *

 ** _(My POV)_**

We climbed up a few more branches, and we finally made it to the docks where a gondola was approaching. But what we saw made up surprised; all we saw was Manchas tied up in a chain to a pole nearby, and there was no sign of our friends whom he chased.

"You don't suppose they tied him up and jumped off the edge of the bridge?" I asked.

"Probably, but what did they do... or what happened?" Tristan questioned.

We were cut out of our thoughts when we heard screaming ahead of us.

"That must be them," Trice assumed. "They could have jumped over the edge after all!"

"Let's go and see." I said blankly.

The three of us looked over the edge to see Judy, Nick, Jake, and Yarel on a patch of tangled vines.

"Thank goodness." We all sighed in relief.

* * *

"Well, that's what we do here at the ZPD-" Judy cheered, but she was cut off when the vines broke themselves apart. Everyone screamed as they fell on top of a big leaf to another, about to hit the ground. With a streak of luck, the vines came back and tied them all together, but they hung upside down.

Just then, some police officers and the chief of the ZPD arrived right in front of them, the flashing lights of their cars' sirens temporarily blinding the five still hanging upside down.

"Well, this should be good." Bogo said as he crossed his arms.

* * *

 ** _(Trice's POV)_**

"What else could possibly go wrong?" DJ said, when the vines suddenly tore themselves away from each other, making our friends fall. They landed on some big leaves until they were at the point where they were about to hit the ground.

"You had to ask?!" Trice shouted.

"I know it's just mud there, but it might as well be gravel. Even if they do hit the soft spots, they will be flat as pancakes." Tristan gulped.

DJ and I gave him cold stares, and he scratched his head in dismay.

"Okay, I guess not..." Tristan quickly said.

Suddenly, a car pulled up behind us. We turned around and were blinded by the high beams. A net shot out of nowhere and captured Manchas, relieving us. We thought it would be a good chance for us to run away as well, but then DJ told us to run away. Tristan and I fled the area, and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that DJ didn't follow us. He was shot by some sort of purple dart, then caught in a net afterwards.

Honestly, I have no idea what he was thinking. We were basically being in the same movie, for the crowd's sake! Is he changing the plots or something?

Never mind that, he is a goner for that. But I should kinda give him some credit, because if he hadn't stayed behind, whoever was controlling the car would have caught all of us.

"What will we say to Jake about this?" I asked.

"Hmm... we might not. Let's keep it a sercet until further notice." Tristan said.

I nodded as we both continued our way down to check on the rest of our friends.


	19. Taking leave

**AN: Please try to leave a review for previous chapters, as that is appreciated :) (It would be good if I got legit reviews you know.)**

 **I haven't been updating this lately, so I have a lot to catch up on. Mario Kart 8... ha, ha! I've been working on this in my free time, and like I said, it's a rewriting of the film but with a few of my friends and myself in it(with a sibling), and a few small tweaks.**

 **Again, this is MY version, so don't come asking me why there is something different.**

 **P.S. I now have 65000+ battle points in MK8. I still need good lucks from all of you! Thanks ^-^**

 **Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Being helped down from the tangled vines that tied us upside down, Judy then escorted Chief Bogo and the police officers who came, to the gondola pick-up. "I thought this was just a missing mammal case, but it's way bigger. Mr. Otterton did not just disappear. I believe he, and this jaguar named Manchas... they... they went savage, sir."

"Savage? This isn't the Stone Age, Hopps. Animals don't go savage," Bogo said. "And I see you are missing half of your partners. What happened to them?" He questioned in a sincere tone.

"She's right," Another voice replied. "We also have seen the whole thing, but we ran away because there was nothing we could do at that moment."

They all turned around to see Tristan standing present behind them, holding Trice's hand as well.

"Trice!" Jake shrieked in delight, running over to his best friend and hugging him tightly. "Oh thank god, I thought I lost you!"

"It's going to be okay Jake... I'm right here. No matter what happens to me, I will still make it out to find you again." Trice reassured, but secretly narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey, where's DJ? Isn't he with you, or did you just up and left him?" Judy asked.

"Not really... he... he..." Trice trailed off, unsure of what to say. "He sacrificed himself to stay behind because there seemed to be more savage animals heading toward us..."

"Who, Officer Crossing?" Bogo saw Jake looking at him. "I meant the OTHER Crossing." Jake looked away.

"Yes, but this was different. These animals were approaching us while standing, holding tranquilizer guns that were unknown to us," Tristan answered. "A sound of a net unleashing of some type happened behind us before we decided to flee from the docks. You guys may not have heard DJ's screams, but they were sounding like someone was trying to kill him or something; obviously because we heard a gunshot from a dart gun or something." Tristan answered, making Jake have thoughts of the situations his brother could possible be in.

Trice continued, "While we were catching up to you guys, we thought we saw you falling off but saving yourselves by hanging on a vine next to us, but soon you let go and got yourself stuck in a way I cannot even imagine."

"That was when we decided to go back down, but then a car came, unleashed a net on DJ, ans took him away as Trice and I fled," Tristan pointed at Judy and everyone else present. "And that was when we found you."

"What about Manchas? Is he still there?" Yarel asked.

"And DJ, maybe?" Jake was getting hysterical.

Judy pulled down some leaves to show Chief Bogo the savage Manchas, but he was not there anymore. "What? He was right here!" She protested.

"Or maybe any aggressive predator that looks 'savage' to rabbits?" Bogo said as Judy's ears drooped down. "Let's go!" He demanded the other police officers, and they all turned around.

"Wait!" Judy ran toward him. "Sir, we're not the only ones who saw him." Then, she called her other two companions. "Nick! Garfield!"

Nick and Garfield took a step forward.

"You think I'm going to believe a fox and your hawk assistant?" Bogo scoffed.

"I'm telling you, we saw the jaguar as well! No joke intended." Garfield said.

"Well, they were key witnesses and I..." Judy was interrupted during her explaining.

"Two days to find the otter, or you quit. That was the deal." Chief Bogo cut her off before holding a hoof out to her, Yarel, Jake, Trice, and Tristan. "Badges."

While Nick and Garfield watched the scene, they looked at each other. They wondered if there was something they could do for them after they helped saved their lives.

Judy looked mortified as she tried to protest. "But sir, we had-"

"Badges!" Bogo bellowed, sticking his hoof out further.

Feeling defeated, Judy and her other four officer partners nearly removed their badges, but the scene got interrupted when Nick spoke up.

"Uh, no." Nick frowned.

"What did you say, fox?" Bogo demanded with a warning glare at him.

"Sorry, but what he said… or what I also said, is no! They will not be giving you those badges." Garfield snapped arrogantly as he and Nick continued standing up for Judy and his friends.

"Look, you gave them a... a clown vest, and a three-wheeled joke mobile, and two days to solve a case you guys haven't cracked in two weeks?" Nick asked. "Yeah, it's no wonder they needed to get help from a fox."

"Or from a small, short black and red-feathered hawk," Garfield added. "None of you guys were going to help them, were you?"

Bogo was about to say something, but Nick continued speaking. "Here's the thing, chief. You gave them forty-eight hours, so technically we still have... uh, how many do we have left?" He turned and asked Garfield.

Garfield took out his IPhone and checked the time, surprised it was set on Zootopia time and no longer on Mountain time back in our world, or specifically Earth. Looking at the time from the start of the 48 hours to right now, he looked at Nick, who nodded.

"Ten; left to find our Mr. Otterton, and that is exactly what we are gonna do," Garfield said, looking at Chief Bogo with a smug smile. Then, he saw another gondola approaching the dock. "So if you'll excuse us, we have a very big lead to follow, and a case to crack. Good day to you, sir." Garfield saluted as he and Nick walked away to the edge of the dock to be picked up by the gondola.

Judy was about to speak more to Chief Bogo, but she proceeded to follow Nick and Garfield to the gondola. Trice gave one last look toward the chief himself, before turning away and following Judy suit with Jake and Tristan following behind.

Yarel was going to come with them as well, but Bogo stopped him. "Something wrong with your neck, kid?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a scratch." Yarel lied.

Bogo looked closer near the goat's cheek. "Oh my horns, that's bad!"

"What?"

"Looks like you will have to sit this case out, Poulin. Sorry."

"What?! It's already starting to feel better!" This time, Yarel was being honest as he protested.

"It would be necessary if it was a more serious wound or injury, such as a bullet shot!" Jake shouted.

"Jake! You should be ashamed!" Tristan scolded.

"You're not my father, so no." Jake said. Garfield, and I gasped, trying not to laugh.

Bogo snapped fingers, and two hippo officers walked by and stood on either side of Yarel, taking hold of one of his arms each.

* * *

"I do not concede! I DO NOT CONCEDE!" Yarel shouted as he was being dragged to the back of a police car by the two hippopotamuses.

"Aw, man, this sucks!" Garfield sighed.

"Find Mr. Otterton... crack this case..." Yarel spoke faintly.

"You're going to be okay, right? We'll miss you!" Jake called out.

"Aye... I'll be fine..." Yarel forced a bitter laugh.

"Yareleto needs his sleep and bandages. But as for the rest of you, you have ten hours to solve it or you quit. That is the deal, for real this time."

"Where are you taking him?" Trice asked.

"To the hospital of Zootopia; they will give him further tests," Bogo turned back to Yarel. "Just keep it brief, kid. Keep it brief."

The two officers who took Yarel arrived with a stretcher, then hoisted him up, carrying him inside the vehicle through the back door still open.

"Judy...?" Yarel spoke once more, this time feeling sleepy.

"Yes?" Judy answered.

"Thank you..."

Judy turned back and the gondola was right there in front of her at the edge of the dock, ready for a pick-up.

"And Nick? ...Garfield? Wait." Yarel asked once more before he was being loaded in the back of the police vehicle.

"What?" Nick asked, staring down at him. Garfield just stood still.

"Take care of them... good luck..."

"I miss you already!" Jake cried.

"I miss you more..." Yarel moaned.

"No, I miss you more!"

"No, I really miss you more..."

"I miss you infinitely more!" Jake waved, sobbing a bit. "Bye!" Yarel gave a faint smile before passing out into a deep sleep. The officers loaded him up inside the vehicle and shut the back door closed afterwards.

"Thank you, Yarel..." Garfield sighed.

"Get going," Bogo ordered. "There's not much time."

"Yes, sir." Judy saluted him and followed Nick and the rest of her partners to the gondola.

When they reached the gondola, Nick opened the gondola door for Judy and let her get inside first, followed by Jake, Trice, Tristan, and Garfield. Nick entered last, then he closed the door as the gondola started to move.

Everyone remained quiet for a short time, feeling a sudden mourning for their two partners, whether they would see them again or not.

First the helpful big brother of Jake was missing after he gave two friends time to run and hide, now the autistic cheerful Yarel who almost always finds ways to make people smile, was taken to stay at a hospital even though he could recover quickly. Nothing else was going to happen to him... at least for now.

The gondola continued up the railing as Jake began crying into Trice's chest, feeling a small squeeze that resembled a hug, and a bigger paw with reddish fur rubbed the top of his head for comfortment, from Nick.

Still, they still had the case to crack in just under ten hours.

 _If we didn't fulfill our desire to solve the case, who knows what me and my friends could do without..._

Tristan refused to finish the thought. He stared ahead in the dark sky, thinking about missing his usual routine on rainy Friday nights, and the sunny Saturday afternoons.

* * *

 **AN: Poor Yarel :( Will the other officers crack the case and see their two lost friends again?**

 **Please review, as that is greatly appreciated!**


	20. More Friendship Developments

Judy softly sighed in relief that she, Trice, Tristan, and Jake were saved from resigning by Nick and Garfield; finally calming down.

"I hope DJ and Yarel will be okay..." Jake sighed.

"Gosh, did you hear how Yarel screamed? That was just terrifying..." Garfield shivered.

"Yes, I heard him. But there's nothing we can do for him or your friend DJ right now. It's best to just ignore it and move on." Nick said.

"IGNORE IT?!" Garfield yelled. "We just saw two of our partners go missing or get hurt throughout the night. Who knows what could happen to us in the next ten hours and beyond, and you're telling us to just ignore it? I don't know what's going on in that dense head of yours but we certainly cannot ignore the fact that our friends are not here and we also most likely cannot pretend like it never happened because it will haunt us for the rest of our vacation!"

Everyone was in complete silence after what he said.

"I... I'm so sorry, Garland. I guess I'm just not thinking straight here..." Nick replied.

"N-No. I'm sorry Nick, for yelling at you like that. I'm just going insane and paranoid from everything that has happened so far..." Garfield shook his head. "And it's Garfield, thank you very much."

"It's understandable. But the most important thing is that we still have another ten hours to solve this case and we're are safe for now." Trice comforted.

Garfield took out a small plastic bag of chocolate carrots, and ate a piece. Noticing that Judy had calmed down, he handed out another piece. "Chocolate?" He asked.

Judy accepted the chocolate piece, and ate it. "Thank you. Both of you." She said softly to him and Nick.

"Never let them see that they get to you." Nick spoke out.

"So... things do get to you?" Judy asked.

"I mean, not anymore. I was small and emotionally unbalanced like both of you once." Nick explained.

"Har har." Judy laughed sarcastically.

"Very funny." Jake rolled his eyes.

"No, it's true." Nick glanced at Judy and the four boys. "I think I was eight or maybe nine, and all I wanted to do was join the Junior Ranger Scouts."

He told a flashback where when he was young, he went to the Junior Ranger Scouts' center, where the other scouts were waiting for him. All of them were prey-type animals, while Nick was the only predator. After he took an oath, the other scouts put a muzzle on him, making him feel a lot humiliated as the laughter rolled in. Nick ran outside the building, pulled the muzzle off his head, and threw it away. He embraced himself, and cried in tears.

Nick sighed. "I learned two things that day. One, I was never gonna let anyone see that they got to me." He explained.

"And two?" Judy prompted.

"If the world is only gonna see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy, there's no point in trying to be anything else." Nick concluded.

"Nick, you are so much more than that." Judy placed a paw on his shoulder.

Nick gently pulled away, then he asked Judy's other four allies. "How about you guys? Things get to you as well?"

"Not really," Jake replied. "I was also emotionally unbalanced, but not small."

Judy and Nick silently chuckled and rolled their eyes.

"No, it really is no gag," Jake said. "I was around nine years old when DJ and I were going for a walk in the park. We were at one point near this lake when DJ suddenly shouted, 'Jake- Jake, run. Now!'" He explained.

"What happened?" Judy asked.

"We had encountered a swarm of yellowjacket bees that had their beehive fallen on the ground, and they must have thought we were responsible. But like DJ told me to do, I began running. Something hurt me on the neck as I ran," Jake continued. "Then when I was almost out of the park area, I saw someone running toward me. It was DJ again, charging like a rhino. His backpack was missing. But despite that, he gestured me to continue running. Then he just stood there, getting stung by the bees while I continued running away," He muttered from his past memory. "When our parents picked us up to get checked out at a nearby clinic, I had the only one sting on the back of my neck, while DJ had forty-six stings over him."

"He must have been brave." Nick commented.

"No, he wasn't. He wasn't brave because he was scared," Jake said. "But the next day, he went back to the park to get his backpack. He was nervous, but he decided to take the risk anyway. To his surprise, he did not get any more bee stings because they were not present at the time. And in less time than we expected, he came home with his backpack. And that was when I learned one thing." Jake concluded. "If you are scared when making a decision but you do it anyway, that is being called brave. It was a good thing he stayed behind, otherwise the bees would have come after both of us."

"If I had left my backpack another day, I probably wouldn't remember where I dropped it." I said.

"Wow," Tristan was impressed. "How about I share mine?"

"Go ahead." Judy said.

"This was last year, where I was tricked into releasing a demon back in our world," Tristan said. "I got a message from a 'sad couple' that their personal belongings were locked away in a chest inside a mansion. After I helped an old lady cross the street and gave advice, belongings back, and hugs to all the friends I knew, the two people asked me to help them out because I have such a goody-goody personality."

"I could see that." Jake smiled, faking a sneeze.

Tristan thought he did it for real. "Bless you," He continued, "But it turned out it was all just a scam. I already had the key for the crate, and I had misfortune with spooky ghosts, a phantom werewolf and even slime balls. But after through more obstacles which I don't want to gross you all about, I found the crate. I unlocked it, thinking that the belongings were inside and that the 'sad couple' would be so happy that I found them. Then what was really in the chest, was the demon that I accidentally released after it was trapped in there for at least fifty years. I soon neglected my goody-goody ways, thinking they only cause more trouble. The demon was released, and caused havoc in the entire town."

"But then me and my friends decided to help Tristan out," Trice added. "We managed to bring the demon back in the mansion, but it was demanding the key. I threw something else inside the chest, making the creature think it was the key. It went inside and crouched to get it back. It was actually a stick I found outside, and we sealed the demon back in the chest. It won't be seeing light for a long, long time... but don't be so sure!" Trice laughed a bit, making Jake shiver about that flashback. "That was when Tristan became a goody-goody again."

"What else brought him back?" Garfield asked.

"Well, I was feeling bad of my goody-goody personality's selfish ways, and then it happened," Tristan replied. "My best friend Natalie was injured by one of the demon's bad deeds. And then that was when I learned two things. One, I have to be careful who I trust. Two, I became more wiser, and to only be good to those who deserve it."

"I also learned two things," Trice said. "One, think twice before doing such a plan. And two, to not let anyone use my friends for rotten schemes."

"Garfield? What about you?" Judy asked.

"It's not much, but here goes," Garfield took a deep breath. "It was back in my elementary school days, around fourth or fifth grade. I was a straight-A student, and I got top honours at the end of each school year. That was when I met all my friends here, except Jake, who I believe was just starting preschool in another location."

"I was in first grade, in the same school as you and the others." Jake corrected.

"Oh, sorry," Garfield said. "I made friends with you guys then, as well as a few others because I was a good student." He then changed to a sad expression. "But when I got to middle school; sixth grade, I did not see Tristan, DJ, or the others much because they were still in elementary. All the friends I got to see often were the ones in the same grade as me. However, the conflict happened when we started hanging out together. They were all into sports, music and video games; while I was into my academics, studying fennec foxes and movies. The next week, they said I didn't fit in and they kept picking on me beyond there until I moved to high school. There were more bigger students who already have girlfriends, growth spurts and such, but they were really nice and they like the same things as I do. Plus, they would pay me a few dollars for my tutoring and a start for a college fund. I learned two things that day. One, don't be fooled by people on how nice they may be or how they look."

"And what's the second?" Judy asked.

"It's not over to make new friends," Garfield replied. "Not only did I come to Zootopia for a little vacation with my friends when also helping out the Zootopia police, but I also was hoping to get money for college and to make new friends in this city."

"Garfield, you already have friends in this place." Judy rubbed Garfield's quill.

"Yeah," Nick said, then Judy and Garfield glared at him when they remembered his past attitude toward them. "Okay, maybe I completely misjudged you, Garfield the hawk boy. Sorry."

"You pronounced Garfield correctly!" Garfield squealed, jumped, and flew happily in the air now that his wings were dry again. Then he stopped squealing with excitement and cleared his throat. "I mean, it's okay. No problem. Apology accepted."

"Really?" Nick gasped, much to his disbelief.

"Of course, that's what friends are for," Garfield leaned toward Nick's right ear. "If you're really my new friend." He whispered.

Nick rolled his eyes, and noticed running cars below them. "Boy, look at that traffic down there. How about we go up to Chuck in traffic central. 'Chuck, how are things looking on the jam-cams?'" He looked like he was calling on a microphone attached to a headset.

"Nick and Garfield, I'm glad you told me." Judy said. Garfield just smiled while blushing, but Nick stopped in his tracks when he mentioned the jam-cams.

"There are cameras everywhere, all over the canopy!" Nick showed Judy and their four partners the security cameras. "Whatever happened to the jaguar..."

"The traffic cameras would have caught it!" Judy finished the fox's sentence.

"Bingo!" Nick exclaimed.

"Oh ho, pretty sneaky, slick Nick!" Tristan laughed.

"However, if you didn't have it accessed to the system before, Garfield, the rest of your partners, and I doubt Chief Buffalo-Butt is gonna let you in it now..." Nick reminded.

"No," Judy said. "But I have a friend at City Hall who might!"


	21. Traffic Cams

_**Mystic Springs Oasis  
**_

He had ripped that damned pair of shorts that he bought. Again. This time, on both sides. Of course, Garfield refused to fix it. Adamantly.

Jake and Garfield had planned to go visit the Naturalist Club somewhere in the night while they were still helping Judy and the others solve the case, where Yax let them take a bath in the hippopotamuses' lake area.

"Garfield, I want you to resew my shorts while I take a bath in the lake. That way, you won't peek on me." The young grizzly bear-form Jake said, brushing the part of his fur he dyed light-blue. How he managed to change in just half a second was a mystery.

"Like hell I would peek on you," Garfield muttered under his breath. "I'm not fixing your shorts. You do it." He said as he simply sat down and opened his Biology 30 Science book.

"I told you before, I'm too important to use needles. Now do it!" The preteen bear responded, angrily trying to accentuate the rips to force Garfield to comply.

"NO." The small red and black-feathered hawk stated even more firmly. There was no way he would ever do something as dumb and demeaning as that.

* * *

So here he was, fixing that wacko Jake's pair of shorts while he bathed in the lake. He cursed himself for his weakness.

He was so going to demand a raise if this kept up all the way to the end of solving the case of the Night Howlers with Judy, Nick, and the rest of his friends. There was no way he was going to be paid enough.

"EEK! GARFY! A RACCOON STOLE MY TOWEL!" A screech came from the lake.

Garfield sighed, putting down the re-sown shorts, then began flying after the raccoon that had just crossed his path, towel in its mouth.

"I am SO not getting paid enough for this..."

* * *

 ** _Lionheart's Office_**

Dawn Bellwether was carrying a tower of portfolios while chasing Mayor Leodore Lionheart. "Sir, if we could just review these very important... sir!" She almost ran over a mouse in front of her. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized to the mouse then she continued chasing Lionheart.

"Okay! I heard you! Bellwether, just take care of it! Please." Lionheart placed another portfolio on top of the stack Bellwether was holding. "And clear my afternoon; I'm going out."

"Oh no, but sir, you do have a meeting with Herds and Grazing-" Bellwether was cut off by Lionheart slamming the office door closed, making her drop the portfolios all around her. "Oh, mutton chops." She groaned.

While Bellwether was picking up and restacking the portfolios, Judy, Nick, Jake, Trice, Tristan, and Garfield appeared through. The office door, making her drop the portfolios all over again. "Assistant Mayor Bellwether, we need your help." Judy said.

* * *

 ** _Bellwether's Office_**

Where the room was full of boxes and files, Bellwether was typing something in her computer, while Judy and her party were standing behind her, watching.

"We just need to get into the traffic cam database." Judy said to Bellwether.

While Bellwether was working on the computer, Nick played the sheep's wool. "So fluffy!" He said quietly. "Sheep never let me get this close."

"You can't just touch a sheep's wool!" Judy yelled silently.

"It's like cotton candy!" Nick whispered.

"Hey, if you like cotton candy, I'll buy you lots." Jake giggled softly, making Garfield and Trice give him frowns in return.

"Stop it!" Judy scolded as she fixed Bellwether's wool.

"Where to?" Bellwether asked.

"Uh... rainforest district. Vine and Tujunga." Judy replied, then glared at Nick.

Nick elbowed Jake, meaning that he wanted some cotton candy later. Jake reached in his uniform's back pants left pocket, pulled out a Zootopia cotton candy coupon, and gave it to Nick while giving a wink.

"There! Traffic cams for the whole city," Bellwether said as the computer showed the map of the rainforest district, with the locations of the cameras. "Well, this is so exciting, actually. I mean, you know, I never get to do anything this important."

"But you're the assistant mayor of Zootopia." Tristan said. "Judy told us all about you."

"Oh, I'm more of a glorified secretary. I think Mayor Lionheart just wanted the sheep vote. But he did give me that nice mug," Bellwether showed a mug that was supposed to say World's Greatest Dad, but the word Dad was replaced by Assistant Mayor. "Feels good to be appreciated." She said.

Suddenly, Lionheart called through intercom. "Smellwether!"

"Ah, that's a fun little name he likes to use!" Bellwether told Judy and her partners. "I called him Lionfart once, he did not care for that; let me tell you, it was not a good day for me..." Then she pushed the button on the intercom to answer. "Yes, sir?"

"I thought you were going to cancel my afternoon!" Lionheart reminded.

"Oh, dear. I'd better go," Bellwether excused herself out of her office. "It was really nice for me to be..."

Lionheart interrupted through intercom, "While we're young, Smellwether!"

Bellwether quickly opened the door and left her office.

"You think when she goes to sleep, she counts herself?" Nick joked.

"Shush," Judy hushed Nick as she searched for Tujunga in the computer. "We're in." The computer showed Judy, Nick, Yarel, and Jake being chased by the savage Manchas. Another video shpwed Manchas tied in a chain to the pole, with Tristan, DJ, and Trice appearing in the screen. Suddenly, a car appeared onscreen, and two timber wolves exited the car. DJ could now be seen pointing toward the edge of the gondola docks, which showed why Tristan and Trice were sighted running away. As for DJ himself, he just stood there being temporarily blinded by the car streetlights.

"Who are these guys?" Judy asked, curious as she stared at the two wolf figures.

"Ugh, timber wolves. Look at these dum-dums." Nick groaned in disgust.

In the screen, one of the wolves shot a net over Manchas and DJ, with the other one using a dart gun to shoot what looked like a round blue bullet at DJ, who was also a grey or timber wolf but was smaller than them. At first, he seemed to have passed out, but after a moment of seeing his chest heaving in and out from breathing heavily, he began strangling against the net as did Manchas.

Everyone except for Nick gasped to what they just saw. "Bet you a nickel one of them is gonna howl." Nick said. The timber wolves began to drag Manchas and DJ away with the net, and they began to howl, while their gone-savage animal victims either snarled or growled, maybe both because they were similar. "And there it is," He finished. "I mean, what is it with wolves and the howling?"

Howlers, Judy thought. "Night Howlers! That's what Manchas was afraid of, wolves! The wolves are the Night Howlers! If they took Manchas and DJ..."

"I bet they took Otterton, too!" Nick assumed.

"All we have to do, is find out where they went," Judy said as she changed the computer's security camera views at times to follow the car, until it disappeared when it drove into a tunnel. "Wait, where'd they go?"

Nick put Judy's paw aside, then began typing on the computer. "You know, if I wanted to avoid surveillance because I was doing something illegal, which I never have, I would use maintenance tunnel 6B. Which would put them out..." The screen then showed the same car that the timber wolves drove with as they came out the other end of the tunnel. "Right there."

"Well, well, well! Look at you, junior detective!" Trice smirked.

"You know, I think you would actually make a pretty good cop." Judy crossed her arms, impressed by what Nick had done to help.

"Ugh, how dare you," Nick smiled as he continued changing the views on the computer whenever the timber wolves' car went offscreen, to follow it. "Acacia Alley, Ficus Underpass, South Canyon..."

"Mhm, they're heading out of town," Judy pointed out. "Where does that road go?"

"Wait, I know where that goes," Garfield spoke up. "During your meeting with Chief Bogo and the time when he called you guys over in his office for a confrontation, I flew all over in and out of Zootopia for sightseeing. Then, I think I remember where that road leads to, but you can't get there by foot or vehicle until you get in that place. You might get caught for sure."

"Then how are we going to get in that place without us getting noticed?" Nick asked.

"I think I know what to do." Trice smirked as he thought of a plan.

* * *

 **AN: I know this story might not be my best work, but I try to imagine what the film would be like if other characters(some non-fictional) make cameo appearances. Yes, this might make me sound like a furry, but don't judge too much. This means to not leave too rude reviews. Some profanity is okay, but don't direct it at me.**

 **I also did two chapters in a day, keep that in mind.**

 **I forgot to mention! Today marks one year of my FanFiction account! Happy 1st anniversary to me, I guess. One down, many to go :)**


	22. Lost and Found

**AN: Starting this chapter until further notice, Jake becomes the main character, as well as the rest of the story being told in his point of view.**

* * *

 _ **Cliffside Asylum**_

Being the size of an elephant, Garfield flew with Judy, Nick, me, Trice, and Tristan riding on his back.

Thanks to Garfield and Trice's knack of brains through science, they were able to construct themselves a ray gun that grows people; up to the size of a giant whale. They also created a spray bottle that makes people invisible, ourselves in this case. If other animals were going to view us, they would see tiny specks on a colossus hawk. Except they wouldn't see us, as we were transparent.

"Wow," Judy exclaimed, "I've never thought that you have the brains into creating inventions."

"Yeah, it all started from accidentally blowing up my school's cafeteria kitchen, to eighties and nineties in chemistry and physics." Garfield explained.

"But Garfield, I'm just an eighth grader while you're in twelfth." Trice guffawed.

"We have the same minds through science, only I know the stuff about mutation and sorts." Garfield added.

"You know, with your talents and all, and also what you said about you and your friends protecting innocent creatures around the universe, you'd make a pretty good cop; if Chief Bogo will allow you to register, of course." Judy convinced.

"Oh, I don't know, Judy," Garfield said. "I never planned to be a cop anyway, because it's very risky and I might get killed for sure. I was hit on the head by a heavy-duty metal baseball bat once last year when I was saving my little sister's life, but I survived since the metal bat only knocked me out and cracked my skull a bit. So that's why I like saving people with my friends, not alone."

Garfield was distracted by looking back toward us riding on his back, that he didn't notice that he was about to fly straight into a waterfall.

"Kid, look out!" Nick warned as he pointed to the waterfall in front of him.

Garfield flapped his wings backward and moved his body a bit upward to stop himself from flying forward. "Hey, thanks Nick. I almost get my wings wet." He thanked him.

"Well, that's what friends are for," Nick grinned, then whispered to Judy. "We're friends, right?"

Judy didn't answer, but she just rolled her eyes.

Garfield flew up to avoid touching or getting wet from the waterfall until he reached land, and landed beside a rock.

We took a little peek at the entrance of the Cliffside Asylum, where two timber wolves were guarding the gates. Everyone nodded, and he flew over the gate and fence; over until we reached one side of the guard house. Garfield let Judy, me, and co. off his back first, then used the ray gun to shrink himself back to his regular short and small hawk size. He took out a black spray bottle and sprayed us, resulting in taking our invisibility away.

While hiding, Nick made hand gestures to us, which we didn't understand what he meant. Before we figured out what he was trying to tell us without using words, he already ran over to the other side of the guard house.

 _Oh, when will I ever learn to keep watching Penguins of Madagascar; to remember the Skipper guy's hand-gesturing lessons?_ Tristan thought.

When Nick reached the other side of the guard house, he was going to give Judy, me and co. the signal to follow him, but then one of the timber wolves sniffed something in the air; possibly Nick himself and not the rest of us.

Before the white wolf could see Nick behind the other side of the guard house, Judy imitated a wolf howl for a distraction, and it howled in response.

"Nice one," I whispered to Judy, giving her a thumbs up with a smile in return. "Although if my brother DJ was still with us, he could have done better."

"Gary, quit it," The other timber wolf; a black one, hissed at his partner. "You're going to start a howl!"

"I didn't start it!" The white timber wolf replied.

Judy imitated another wolf howl, making all the two timber wolves howl, and many more in the distance behind the group of six howled as well, making those wolves next to one another howl along with them.

Now was our chance to run to the other side of the building. All the wolves were in a diversion by the howling by looking up and down to howl. "You are a clever bunny." Nick grinned at Judy once everyone made it to safety.

We noticed running water coming from a sewer drain, thinking it was a way in.

Everyone finally made it inside the building through the sewer drain; Judy using her cell phone as a flashlight to check our surroundings, where the room was full of hospital beds.

"It looks like this was a hospital." Judy said as she pointed her cell phone to a door.

Nick volunteered himself to open the door, but then he felt really scared, and he dragged Judy near the door. "You know... after you. You're the cop."

Judy glared at Nick as she switched off her cell phone light, and opened the door.

After she opened it, Judy looked around the room as I looked between her ears to look as well. Nick also looked around, putting his head between my tiny ears. We basically looked over each other like a totem pole; Trice looking over Nick, then Tristan over Trice, and lastly Garfield, who simply perched himself on top of Tristan's head; getting a nice high view from there, although the room was currently dark to look inside at the moment.

"Okay, all clear." Nick said as Judy rolled her eyes, and saw some hospital equipments.

"All this equipment is brand new." Judy was recording everything she was seeing with her cell phone.

"Carrots." Nick called Judy as he and I were pointing to the floor, that was covered with claw marks.

"Yeah... huge claw marks, and they're quite scary." I said. We didn't know that in the dark room, we were standing next to a kennel with a glass door.

Suddenly, a tiger pounced against the glass, scaring both of us, and we ran behind Judy and the others.

Judy pointed her cell phone's light through the hall that was filled with glass door kennels.

We all looked through each kennel they passed by, where an animal that went savage was kept inside; one in each. One of them they recognized was the savage jaguar who was once Manchas, and also a savage grey wolf that resembled my brother DJ.

Then on the next kennel, we saw a savage otter who wore a green shirt and pants that looked familiar in the picture Judy had of Mr. Otterton. Judy took out the picture to look at it once more, then looked back in the kennel.

"It's him. We found our otter," Judy announced to us, then she leaned on the glass to try and reason with the savage otter. "Mr. Otterton, my name is Officer Judy Hopps. Your wife sent me and my partners to find you. We're gonna get you out of here..."

But the otter just pounced against the glass, startling everyone; while DJ stared from his kennel to me.

"Or not," Nick said. "Guess he's in no rush to get home to the missus!"

I turned back to look through the kennel where DJ was being kept. "DJ, it's your brother, Jake! Jake Crossing! Don't worry, we are also here you get you out..." I was cut off when I got startled by the grey wolf pouncing against the glass.

I leaned into the glass to see him better. "Come on DJ, don't you remember me? Like... maybe the time we played Nerf when both of us were little kids? ...Please?"

DJ stared at me with an odd look, then he shook his head as he stared through the glass himself. At first he saw a blurry image of grizzly bear, then recognized me when it came to full focus.

"...J-Jake...?" The croaked voice from my lost and found bro sounded. I widened his eyes with pride, although I could only hear him barely through the glass.

"Brother! My brother! DJ, you're okay!" Jake cheered.

"Say that again?" Nick asked, and the others looked through DJ's kennel with me.

"Hey DJ, you feeling okay in there?" Garfield asked.

"Don't believe everything you think." DJ muttered.

"Drat! It's locked! It's going to be fine bro, we're going to get you out of there, I promise!" I cried, tugging on the kennel door.

"Jake, I don't think you-" DJ was about to warn me, when...

ZAP!

Before DJ could finish, he collapsed when he got paralyzed by a shocking collar that was attached to his neck. He went still like a statue when he was talking mid-way, too stunned to move, talk, or even look back.

"DJ!" Tristan screamed in horror.

Judy, Nick, and I held our hands up to our mouthes in shock, and Trice came over to put his hand on my shoulders.

DJ sat back up again, but weakly. "I'm fine now, thanks." No smile.

"DJ! Thank goodness you're okay! ...Again." Tristan smiled.

"You okay there, buddy?" Nick asked. DJ nodded.

Judy looked around the whole room with her cell phone light. She got up and counted the number of kennels that contained a savage animal. "Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen... not including Manchas and DJ... it's... it's fourteen." She turned to her companions. "Chief Bogo handed out fourteen missing mammal files. They're all here! All the missing mammals are right here!"

Suddenly, Judy, Nick, and co. heard someone enter a code outside the door on the other side of the corridor. Before the code was finished being punched in, giving access to the room.

 _Now this is the part where they escape by... you know what,_ DJ thought. "Guys! Someone's coming in," He yelled. "Hide!"

"What about you?" Judy asked.

"I have to stay here so they won't go looking for me as I'd be missing. But then again, I might have to get shot by another savage serum so I still have to pretend to be psyched," DJ turned to me. "Good luck out there."

"You have your reasons, don't you, DJ?" I said sadly, then shrugged. "Okay, I'm ready to go. Thanks."

DJ gave a small wave goodbye to us, at least not the forever kind...

Me and my group waved back, then quickly ran and hid inside an empty kennel.

Just then, Mayor Lionheart and Dr. Madge Honey Badger entered the corridor.

"Enough! I don't want excuses, Doctor. I want answers." Lionheart demanded.

"Mayor Lionheart, please. We are doing everything we can." Dr. Madge said.

While they were talking, Judy used her cell phone to record Lionheart's voice; his admissions as evidence.

"Really? Because I've got a dozen and a quarter animals here, who have gone off the rails crazy, and you can't tell me why! Now I would call that awfully far from doing everything!" Lionheart snapped.

"Sir, it may be time to consider their biology." Dr. Madge explained.

"What? What do you mean, 'biology'?"

"The only animals going savage are predators. We cannot keep it a secret; we need to come forward."

"Hm, great idea. Tell the public. And how do you think they're gonna feel about their mayor, who is a lion? I'll be ruined!"

"Well, what does Chief Bogo say?"

"Chief Bogo doesn't know. And we are going to keep it that way."

Suddenly, we got startled when Judy's cell phone rang for an inconvenient receiving call from her parents. Judy quickly pressed the red decline button.

Too late.

Lionheart already heard the ringtone. "Someone is here!" He alerted.

"Sir, you need to go. Now," Dr. Madge led the mayor out of then corridor, then sje called the security. "Security, sweep the area!"

When an alarm went off, all the kennels including the one where we were hiding in, got locked automatically. In the distance, we could hear the building's security coming our way through the other side of the door.

"Great! We're dead!" Nick shrugged, admitting of giving up. He pointed at himself, Judy, me, and my friends. "That's it. I'm dead, you're dead, everybody's dead!"

That was when Trice noticed a giant toilet behind Nick, and he hitched the idea from the movie. "Can you guys swim?" He asked us as Judy sealing her cell phone in a zip-lock plastic bag.

"Well… yeah, I guess I can swim." Judy replied.

"Tristan and I can," I turned to Garfield. "You?"

"I don't know, I haven't tried it before," Garfield admitted. "Well, in case I don't know how to, just keep me zipped up in Jake's waterproof backpack. I don't understand why we're on the topic of swimming, though." And Jake did just that; letting Garfield hop into his empty backpack since arrival in Zootopia, then zipped the spacious pouch closed over him, careful to not get the hawk's quill get caught in the zipper as well.

"What? Can I swim? Yes, I can swim. Why?" Nick asked, crossing his arms.

They all looked at Judy's zip-lock plastic bag with her cell phone inside of it again, and that was when they understood what Jake was talking about; an escape plan in the most unusual... way.

"Don't tell me." Tristan looked pale.

* * *

Three timber wolves entered the area with laser guns. One of them turned and looked inside of the kennel me and my friends were previously in, but he did not see us. Instead, he only noticed the toilet flushing. It turned out we had flushed themselves down to escape just in time.

We all went sliding down the sewer pipe while our screams echoed; until we reached the end, which ended up in us falling down the same waterfall in which Garfield barely managed to avoid with his friends through the way they came to the Cliffside Asylum.

Everyone plunged into the water below, but in different spots. Nick made it back to the surface of the water, then he scanned the area for everyone else. "Carrots? Hopps? Judy? Crossing? Jake? Whitehall? Trice? Groff? Tristan? Garfield? Calixtro, perhaps?!"

I rose above the surface of the water, unattached the straps from his ankle, and held my backpack up high above the water to let Nick know Garfield made it out as well. Tristan made it to the surface next, then Trice, who coughed water out afterwards.

Judy made it as well, and she held up her thankfully protected dry cell phone still in the zip-lock bag. "We gotta tell Bogo!" She yelled.

* * *

While in his office, Chief Bogo was watching the same app that Clawhauser had on his phone; the same screen showing Gazelle dancing with a tiger body. Only this time, the tiger body had Bogo's face on it.

Bogo heard someone coming to his office, and he quickly put his phone down.

Clawhauser entered the office to report something, but before he could do so, he heard a familiar type of music coming from Bogo's phone. "Wait, is that Gazelle?" He asked.

"No!" Bogo replied sheepishly.

Gazelle's voice was then heard through his phone, "I'm Gazelle, and you are one hot dancer."

"You have the app, too? Aww, chief!" Clawhauser squealed.

"Clawhauser! Can't you see I'm working on the missing mammal cases?" Bogo yelled, pointing the map of Zootopia with the missing mammal pictures on it over different spots and locations.

"Oh, oh, oh yes, of course, about that, sir," Clawhauser snapped out of it. "Officer Hopps just called- she and her partners Officers Crossing; the other one, Whitehall, and Groff found all of them."

Bogo looked back at him, surprised, while the app on his phone was still running "Wow, I'm impressed!" Gazelle's voice said.

* * *

The Zootopia police surrounded the building of the Cliffside Asylum, arresting Lionheart and Dr. Madge.

"Mayor Lionheart, you have the right to remain silent." Judy said as she, Tristan, and Trice were dragging him out.

"You don't understand! I was trying to protect the city!" Lionheart protested.

"You were just trying to protect your job." Tristan remarked for Judy.

"No! Listen, we still don't know why this is happening, it could destroy Zootopia!" Lionheart explained.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you..." Judy ordered as she, Tristan, and Trice trailed off with him.

Lionheart looked back at me, who was standing next to Nick and Garfield. I stared back, both of us looking at each other in sadness.

 _I thought he was the good guy,_ I thought, remembering about the dinner my friends and I got to attend with Lionheart less than a week ago, and the rap battle Garfield and Yarel had that everyone got to spectate and enjoy.

Sighing, I turned around to avoid any more eye contact with the mayor. Lionheart let out a small gasp, then looked away as well, still being trailed off by Judy, Trice, and Tristan.

I lowered my head onto my knees, covering himself up with his arms, and began sobbing quietly. MY bro; DJ, had to be left behind. A friend of mine; Yarel, was taken away because of the savage Manchas even though it wasn't really an injury.

Pain was now erupting into my head, but it was nothing physical. I just felt afraid I would go savage myself out of nowhere, though the savage serum or not. My emotions soon turned into my awful memories of pain when I was younger; belt whippings, being bullied by eighth-grade boys, and frightening spine-chilling fears of riding loopy roller coasters in the county fair every summer in the other world. I wasn't sure if I was going to enjoy being in Zootopia for a little while longer, or even the rest of my friends.

I felt all alone. In my own little world. But there was still something I could do with some new friends and some old partners; especially Judy, Nick, and Trice, to help crack the case. For DJ and Yarel.

Sure, I still have others willing to help me and fans back in our home world wanting to be me friend and blah, blah, blah. However, it all did not matter because way inside, I still felt like the loneliest person in the world.

 _We'll get you back, Yarel and DJ. I promise..._

The other cops stared at Nick and Garfield. The fox showed his badge, which they did not notice it was a fake sticker. Nick then walked away, putting on shades while drinking a cup of coffee.

Garfield tilted his head and brushed his quill like Gazelle does to her own hair; then he put on his 3-D glasses as his greeting to the same cops.

Then he also walked away, following Nick behind.

* * *

 **Was a bit lazy doing this chapter, but I finally posted it!**

 **If anyone is wondering about Yarel, he will be okay! ^-^ Just wait another two chapters or so, and he might make an appearance again!**

 **Keep up some reviews. Not begging, but I need some support. I'm also starting to run out of ideas. Suggestions?  
**

 **Also, I'm 85000+ BR points in Mario Kart 8 now! Can I do it?**


	23. Drama

The next morning, at the ZPD, reporters came to the station for a press conference about the missing mammals.

"Ladies and gentlemammals," Chief Bogo started the press conference. "Fourteen mammals went missing, and all fourteen have been found by our newest recruits, in which one of them will speak to you in a moment."

On the other side, while Nick and Garfield were there to support Judy, Trice felt guilty about the way they escaped the building last night.

"Oh my golly gosh," Trice sighed. "I can't believe that I thought of escaping the Cliffside Asylum building by flushing ourselves down the toilet, even though it felt really disgusting. Maybe I am a bad kid."

"Oh, Trice, you're not…" Nick comforted him.

"Nick, I'm just a lazy, fat kid who wastes his time on silly old missions! Please say it!" Trice yelled in guilt.

"Trice, even though you thought the toilet was really gross for escaping, you are still a clever boy." Judy interjected.

"Really?" Trice was touched. "I thought so... it's just I'm..."

"Trice, we all know you're sensitive with emotions, and you're sad that Yarel is in the hospital but it wasn't really necessary and DJ was kind of wolfnapped. No need to hide it." I said.

"I know, it's just that I wish I could have done something to help them out..." Trice sighed.

"You couldn't have worked it out anyway because you did the best you possibly could. It just kind of had to happen." Tristan added.

"Yeah, don't blame yourself for what happened. It was not even close to being your fault." Garfield helped comfort him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Trice began to feel a bit better. "Thanks for the help, because I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys."

Judy nodded, then she bit her finger as she was about to report over the fourteen missing mammals' case. "I'm so nervous."

Trice put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be up there with you during your report."

Seeing Judy like this, Nick jumped in to support her. "Okay. Press conference 101. You want to look smart, answer their question with your own question, and then answer that question. Like this," Then he turned to Garfield as a reporter. "'Excuse me, Officer Hopps. What can you tell us about the case?"

Garfield acted in response as if he were Judy. "Well, was this a tough case? Yes, yes, it was."

"You guys all should be up there with me," Judy insisted. "We did this together."

"Well, am I a cop? No, I am not." Nick smiled, reminding Judy that he was unlike her.

"Neither am I, Judy," Garfield cut in. "Like I told you before, I never planned to become a cop."

"We are, but Tristan and I will just be waiting with Nick and Garfy here." I said.

"Jake, how many times have I asked you to not call me Garfy?" Garfield mumbled.

"Funny you two should say that. Because, well, I've been thinking..." Judy pulled out two folded papers from her pocket. When she unfolded them, they were revealed to be application letters of ZPD. "It would be nice to have a couple more partners."

Nick was touched at this that someone saw something beyond his species, and took it into consideration. And as for Garfield, he was also touched that someone in Zootopia respected his difference, especially the first time he met Judy, and happily accepted it. Even though he didn't want to become a cop, Garfield didn't like to deny something he would receive from a friend.

"Here, in case you two need something to write with." Judy gave Nick her carrot pen as he and Garfield smiled at her.

"Officer Hopps! It's time." Bellwether called.

Judy gave them two thumbs' ups before she and Trice went to the podium to report their speech about the case.

"And now, I'll turn things over to the officer and one of her partners who cracked the case," Chief Bogo announced. "Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Trice Whitehall."

When Judy and Trice came up on the podium, many reporters began to ask them random questions.

Trice pointed to one of the reporters. "Uh, yes?"

"What can you tell us about the animals going savage?" The reporter; a beaver, asked.

Trice turned to look at Judy. "Take over the questions for me."

Judy looked at the reporter. "Well, the... the animals in question..." She replied nervously, turning to Nick and Garfield, who nodded at her for what they taught her about the stage issue. "Are they all different species? Yes, yes they are."

Tristan and I politely clapped for Judy, while Nick and Garfield smiled in satisfaction as they began to start writing in their application letters. Nick turned to the hawk. "Seriously, Garfield, you never planned to be a cop? I mean, you said you saved a lot of innocent creatures back in your hometown and different places with your friends, and you're not a cop? It seems like you're not only making one world a better place, but also the universe."

"Well Nick, my friends and I are super spy agents, kart racers, and even construction workers in our school; and even a basic welder career for myself, and I don't want to become a cop because I might get shot by a bullet… stabbed by a knife… or anything that can be deadly." Garfield confessed, and he shivered in fear when he mentioned that, especially since bird species like his current form were very sensitive. "Remember when I told the story about where I got hit in the head by a metal baseball bat?"

"But Carrots wants us to be her partners, meaning you will also be a cop. So, what are you gonna do now? Judy is your friend, and you don't want to be a cop." Nick replied.

Garfield thought about what Nick said. Judy was a good new friend to him and his friends, especially even though two of them were stuck with ailments at the moment. Garfield didn't want to let a friend down, nor did he want to let a friend get sad and disappointed. "Oh, I'd hate to become a cop, but I hate denying more," He sighed. "I don't want to deny something that I receive from a friend, neither do I want to let a friend down, or disappoint," The way Garfield said that, he thought he would really want to be a cop. He took the carrot pen from Nick's paw, and wrote something or some stuff down in his own application letter. "I'll give myself a try." He reluctantly decided to go along with it, and Nick smiled.

As they were both signing their applications, they and as well as Jake and Tristan, overheard Judy and Trice speaking in the press conference. "It may have something to do with biology." They heard Judy say.

"What do you mean by that?" One of the reporters asked.

"A biological component. You know, something in their DNA." Judy answered.

"In their DNA... can you elaborate on that, please?" A deer reporter requested, raising a hoof.

"Yes. What I mean is, thousands of years ago, predators survived through their... aggressive hunting instinct. For whatever reason, they seem to be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways." Judy explained.

Nick became shocked of what he heard Judy just say. He, Tristan, Garfield, and I moved ourselves in to watch a projector screen, where pictures of savage predators were being muzzled. This brought Nick back his awful memory of his childhood, being muzzled in the junior scouts when being bullied by prey animals for just being the only predator.

As for me and Tristan, we felt hurt when Judy stated that predators can go savage, since we were also in predator forms ourselves. Garfield, on the other hand, was just surprised. He was also being directed at, since being the type bird he was and how he acted, he was half-predator. Garfield looked to the trio next to him, who were taken extreme offense by this, feeling Judy had done nothing but labeled all predators as "savages", in which she technically did.

"Officer Hopps and Whitehall, could it happen again?" Another reporter asked.

"It is possible," Judy replied. "So we must be vigilant, and we at the ZPD are prepared and are here to protect you."

This was what Trice was about to reply with to the reporter as well, but instead he added, "Thank you, Judy."

More and more reporters continued asking questions to Judy and Trice.

"Will more mammals go savage?"

"What is being done to protect us?"

"Have you considered a mandatory quarantine on predators?"

When Bellwether heard and saw the commotion, she quickly walked on the podium to help the two. "Okay, thank you, Officer Hopps and Whitehall." She turned to face the crowd of reporters. That's all the time we have. No more questions."

After the press conference was over, Judy looked at Bellwether in worry. "Were we okay?" She asked.

"Oh, you guys did fine!" Bellwether nodded.

Judy bounced up and down with a smile on her face, while Trice also smiled but walked casually as they headed back toward us in quad. "That went so fast, we didn't get a chance to mention the four of you, or say anything about how we-" Judy said about the experience on the podium, until Nick cut her off.

"Oh, I think you guys said plenty." Nick said in a harsh tone as he held a paw up at her.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"'Clearly there's a biological component'? 'These predators may be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways'? Are you serious about this?" I crossed my arms.

"She just stated the facts of the case," Trice explained. "I mean, it's not like a bunny or a rhino could go savage."

"Right, but a fox could? Huh?" Nick boasted.

"And a grizzly and polar bear too?" Tristan snapped.

"A hawk as well, right?" Garfield added.

"Guys, stop it. You're not like them." Judy said in reasonable tone.

"Oh, there's a 'them' now?" Nick glared at Judy.

"You know what she means," Trice groaned. "You're not that kind of predator."

"The kind that needs to be muzzled?! The kind that makes you think you need to carry around fox repellent?" Nick pointed to the bottle of fox-repellent attached to Judy's belt. "Yeah, don't think I didn't notice that little item the first time we met."

Judy looked down on her left hip in shame, as she had forgotten that was on her the whole time since the first day her new friends joined her as Zootopia police, since she was offered it by her father before she was about to leave on a train to live her new life in Zootopia, and since she first met Nick at Jerry Jumbo's Ice Cream Shop(the ice cream parlor Judy and co. met Nick in).

"And the kind when you ask if that animal is a predator or prey?" Tristan angrily reminded Judy about the day when he, DJ, and Garfield met Judy after they reunited with Yarel, me, and Trice after we had somehow gotten seperated. "Yeah, you think we wouldn't be so suspicious when you asked us that kind of question the first time we met. So, let me ask you a question. Hopps, are you afraid of us?"

"Do you think we might go nuts?" Nick asked, furious. "Do you think we might go savage? Do you think I might try to... eat you?!" He snarled.

Judy flinched back, reaching over to the fox repellent on her belt; unbuckling it as she showed fear in her eyes, and start breathing heavily after the total fright she had with Nick.

Trice also gasped, reaching back for his nightstick and handcuffs on his belt. Before he realized what he had already done, he heaved in deep breaths, feeling guilt.

"I knew it." Nick eyed Judy's fox-repellent and Trice's equipment with sadness. Tristan and I gasped on how they saw Judy react towards Nick as a real predator, meaning she was also most likely afraid of them, especially the bears they were themselves.

As Judy looked back down at her own paw, panic started to rise inside of her mind, as she was beginning to realize what she had done, especially in front of her best allies who were close to her during the case. I somehow did a mix of a scream and a gasp, holding both paws to my mouth as my own best friend stared back at me with police equipment that was going to be taken seriously. Again, Trice lowered his head in shame.

"Just when I thought someone actually believed in me, huh? Probably best if you don't have a predator as a partner." Nick sneered as he shove the application letter into Judy's face, and he stormed out the door.

"And you probably don't need a grizzly or a polar bear who came from a different hometown or maybe a different world. How ridiculous can that be?" Tristan said angrily to Judy as he grabbed one of my paws and stormed out. "Hmph!"

Garfield was one of the two non-Zootopia cops who was still wanting to tag along; to help Judy and Trice. "At least you guys still have me. But..." He sighed. "Sorry that you seem to be getting all this hate, though." He handed his application letter to Judy, which was completely filled in.

Judy looked in devastation as she saw Nick's application letter was already mostly filled out. Nick would have became her partner and Tristan and I could have stayed being her allies if she hadn't said the things about predators going savage, not even toward her friends; especially Nick, who was supposed to become her future partner.

"No, Nick! Tristan!" Judy rushed after the three of us.

"Jake! We didn't mean it that way; I'm sorry!" Trice also called out and rushed after us, but then they were blocked and crowded by a crowd of news reporters.

"They do know this is just the drama part from the movie, right?" Garfield rolled his eyes.

Trice gave him an odd glance. "I'm not in the mood right now." He sighed. "But I guess you're right... I can't believe they would also fall for this part. I'm... so ashamed."

"I think you should be, High I.Q.," Garfield scolded. "That was absolutely pathetic."

"Officers Hopps and Whitehall, were you just threatened by those predators?" One of the reporters asked.

"No, they're our friends." Judy stated as she and Trice tried to pass through the reporter crowd.

"We can't even trust our own friends?" Another reporter questioned.

"That is not what we said!" Trice yelled as he and Judy tried to get out from the crowd but more reporters wanted to ask more questions.

"Hey hey, watch the wings, watch the wings!" Garfield scowled.

 _Oh, what have Judy and I done?_ Trice felt sad and embarrassed, even though this was the same scene in the movie.

* * *

Outside the entrance of the ZPD, I looked back to see Judy and Trice practically getting trampled by the reporter crowd, much to my relief.

Tristan and Nick looked in opposite directions, not looking at each other.

"Good luck living your own dream." Tristan said to Nick.

"Thanks. Have fun on your vacation." Nick responded.

"You too." Tristan replied.

"Same here." I added.

They parted ways, me following Tristan close behind. I think my best friend and I could be through, and I'm nervous. I feel like making up with him later on, but would he be willing to?

* * *

 **AN: Looks like two more characters are going to be gone for a while. Yarel will be seen again soon, but DJ is unknown. Will Trice reconcile with Jake? Will DJ come back again? Who knows. Next chapter.**

 **Please, no rude or uncomfortable reviews. Some profanity is okay like I said earlier, but don't direct it at me. This can result in a block if it's bad enough.**

 **Bye now! XP**


	24. Meeting again

_"Garfield... you're annoying me..."_

 _"I'm saying these things for your sake. If you can't listen to your big cousin, I'll tell DJ that you won't go with him on his adventures anymore."_

 _"What? B-But..."_

 _"Jake, it's your fault."_

 _"You're always like that! Is it because I am a child?"_

 _"That's because you're always...!"_

 _"NO! I hate you! How could you do this to me?"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Jake... ...um..."_

 _"W-What the!? Let me go! Don't touch me!"_

 _"Yarel... he used to hug us whenever we were down... like this, right? I'm your cousin, too, so I thought I could make you feel better..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Jake, I'm sorry... I can't be kind like Yarel or Tristan, can I..."_

 _"Garfield. ...Did you get drunk or something?"_

 _"... This boy... all right, I don't care anymore. You can care for yourself the rest of your life!"_

 _"Hey, wait! Sorry...! I... I can't believe I just had to say it..."_

* * *

The slow beeping of the machine next to the patient changed everything.

Yarel's nineteenth day or so straight in the Zootopia hospital. He had woken up from a deep sleep since the Manchas incident.

"What happened?" His voice croaked as he checked out his surroundings in a 180 degree turn.

He realized that after he went unconscious from feeling drowsy, pain, or probably even blood loss, he was transported to the Zootopia hospital as Chief Bogo told his friends earlier. Yarel thought he heard it as well, but he couldn't remember. Luckily, he didn't have a disorder for memory loss. He only recalled everything before going blank.

 _I'm thirsty._ He clumsily reached over to his left side for a glass of water that was on the desk aside next to his hospital bed. That was when he felt a sudden sticky stretch across his skin and fur on his back and left leg. He looked back using a mirror that lay on the same bedside desk, and he saw that those areas were heavily bandaged. He had gone through a mending procedure that helped with the wounds, and Yarel had been put to sleep through the whole process so he wouldn't feel any pain.

Then it came back to him- a medical report said that today would be the day he could leave the hospital. Hopefully, He thought. His machine was still beeping in a slow motion, but suddenly it stopped.

Yarel grew a grin on his face. He had now fully recovered. _I'm going back to help Judy and my friends, if they still are on cracking the case and if they still need my help,_ He almost said aloud, but he remembered that his throat was dry and he needed a drink.

He finally grabbed the glass of water on the desk, and he took a few gulps. The flow of liquid draining down his wind-pipe felt like he was enjoying paradise on an island that was deserted with plastic cups of McDonalds peach smoothies.

A zebra doctor walked into the hospital room with a tray of metal tools just as Yarel finished the glass and put it back on the desk.

"Oh good, you're up," The doctor beamed. "How do you feel, Mr. Yareleto?"

"I feel great," Yarel replied. "Although I still feel freezing and numbness in the left leg."

"The other doctors are confirming that you get to leave the hospital today," The doctor said, making Yarel smile in delight. "Although you no longer have full use of the left leg."

"What?" Yarel was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You fell asleep on the stretcher and had your left leg in an unusual and uncomfortable position the whole time. I know it feels hard, sonny, but you are super lucky that we were able to help you out."

"I guess I should be. But all is well again."

"Very well," The doctor continued, "Before I send you off, I must give you one final vaccination. And also, do you have anything else you need?"

"No, thank you," Yarel replied. "Just give me whatever you have in store for me; I want to get this over with."

"How old are you?" The doctor asked.

"Thirteen." Yarel stated.

The doctor took something out of the tray of metal tools; something that was cylinder-shaped; maybe an inch and a half in diameter, with a spiky tip at the end.

"This may hurt a bit," The doctor rolled back Yarel's right shirt sleeve halfway, then marked a dot somewhere near the wrist with a drawing pen.

Then Yarel felt a needle enter his adrenaline.

* * *

At the same time, Judy learned that the Night Howlers were actually flowers that make predators go savage. She took her family truck, and went back Zootopia to reconcile with Nick, Tristan, and Jake. Trice was behind, riding his ZPD motorcycle to assist her.

When they arrived back in Zootopia, Judy and Trice saw Nick and Finnick's van. They parked their vehicles on the side of the road and headed over to the back door of the van. Judy knocked a few times on the van door, and Finnick opened it angrily, holding a baseball bat. "Who is it?!" He was surprised to see them.

"We need to find Nick, please." Judy begged.

* * *

Judy and Trice searched for Nick while walking on a stone bridge, hoping they would be able to apologize to him. They found him under the bridge, laying down on a beach chair, wearing sunglasses, and slurping from a smoothie.

"Oh, Nick," Judy was thrilled to see him as she and her partner went down. "Night Howlers aren't wolves, they're toxic flowers! I think someone is targeting predators on purpose and making them go savage."

Nick got up from his chair, removed his sunglasses, and put the smoothie down. "Wow... isn't that interesting." He turned and slowly walked away from them as he headed under the bridge. It turned out he was still angry about the speech incident.

Judy's ears drooped down as she watched him walk off. "Wait, please don't. I... I know you'll never forgive us, and we don't blame you. We wouldn't forgive ourselves, either," Nick stopped walking, and allowed himself to listen to Judy. "We were ignorant, irresponsible, and small-minded. But predators shouldn't suffer because of our mistakes. We have to fix this. But we can't do it without you. And after we're done, you can hate us, and..." Then Judy started to cry. "That'll be fine, because I was a horrible friend, I hurt you, and you... you can walk away knowing that you were right all along- I really am just a dumb bunny."

"And I was really just part of a bubble gang." Trice moped.

As they continued to cry, Nick secretly recorded their sentences with Judy's carrot pen, and hit the play button. _"I really am just a dumb bunny." "And I was really just part of a bubble gang."_ Judy and Trice looked up as saw Nick's arm raised up with the carrot pen as he played the recording again. _"I really am just a dumb bunny." "And I was really just part of a bubble gang."_

Nick turned to Judy. "Don't worry, Carrots. I'll let you erase it... in forty-eight hours."

Judy still cried, but was mixed with laughter and happiness when she was forgiven one of her previous partners.

"Alright, get in here," Nick opened his arms, and Judy placed her head on his chest as she continued to cry. The fox pulled the bunny in an embraced hug. "Okay, oh, you bunnies. You're so emotional. There we go, deep breath. Are you just trying to steal the pen? Is that what this is?" He said teasingly as Judy slowly laughed, softly reaching for her carrot pen. "You are standing on my tail, though... Off, off!" Nick said in a little pain.

"I'm sorry." Judy gasped and backed away.

"Hey, no problem." Nick handed her the carrot pen, and Judy put it in her pocket.

"Nick, thank you... for accepting my apology." Judy wiped her tears away.

"Mine, too." Trice added.

"Hey, it's what I do, Carrots and Horn-head. Now let's go out there and finish cracking this case for real." Nick smiled widely.

Suddenly, Judy thought that something or someone is missing, "But this case cracking needs more partners. Where's Tristan and Jake?"

Nick's eyes widened in realization. "Oh yeah, them. I don't know. We separated from each other after we left you."

Judy kept on thinking, until she snapped out of it, her eyes widening, and her ears stood up straight. "I know where one of them is, but not the other."

"Speaking of missing partners, I don't see Garfield, either. What about him?" Nick asked.

"Well, as I can recall, he hasn't shown up with us at all for whatsoever reason... maybe I can call him and see if he knows either of Tristan of Jake's whereabouts." Trice suggested.

"Good idea, Trice. Go ahead, as I want at least one more partner to help us besides Garfield who is already willing to help." Judy said.

Trice took out his cell phone which was decorated with a basketball cover case. He turned it and went to contacts. He got to Garfield's number, pressed the green telephone button, and held the phone to his ear. Seconds later, Garfield answered.

"Hey Trice, what's up? Sorry that's I'm not with you or Judy at the moment; I'm just on my way to the Zootopia hospital to see how our friend Yarel is doing." Garfield said. He was flying in the air while talking through his IPhone with the fox case. "How's your progress finding the rest of our friends?"

"Yarel? I hope the little runt is doing okey-dokey." Nick said.

"Nick!" Trice scolded, then continued talking on his phone. "Garfield, we just found Nick and he's doing fine. We will go back for you in a moment. By the way, have you seen Jake or Tristan around somewhere?" Trice asked.

"I don't know... I haven't seen them since," A car horn was heard beeping on Garfield's end. "I've gotta go. I don't want to end up next to Yarel because of the streets. See you after I visit him, and I'll bring him if he's recovered enough."

In the apartment building room which belonged to DJ's group, Jake and Tristan, now back in their ordinary outfits when first transported to Zootopia, were packing clothes and stuff, like a newly bought baseball cap, even a teddy bear, and more into Jake's backpack because when they quit the Zootopia Police Force, they also returned their slouch bags. Jake's backpack was the only thing that could help carry all their belongings; barely. He and Tristan were the only ones in the room; that showed Yarel, DJ, and Trice had their absence. Tristan was already done packing his things in the backpack, and was now helping Jake pack his stuff. Then he heard a knock from the door.

"Come in!" Tristan called. When the door opened, it revealed to Jake's ex-best friend Trice, Judy, and Nick. He was surprised, but then frowned at Trice and Judy. "Oh, it's you."

"Guys, what are you doing?" Trice asked.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Jake replied in a harsh tone, stuffing his teddy bear deeper in his backpack.

"You're leaving?!" Nick exclaimed.

"I don't think Zootopia needs more predators here," Tristan sighed sadly, referring to himself as he folded a pair of purple shorts and put them in Jake's backpack next. "Like this world doesn't need another grizzly or a polar bear here, too."

"Listen, boys," Judy interjected, and walked towards them. "Night Howlers aren't wolves, they're toxic flowers! I think someone is targeting predators on purpose and making them go savage."

"Hmm. That's interesting," Jake acted like he was interested. "But it's uncommon in our hometown." He said in a harsh tone, slipped his backpack on his shoulders, and he and Tristan walked past them so they could leave the room.

Judy's ears drooped down, and she kneeled down to the floor. "Look, I know you'll never forgive us, and we don't blame you. We wouldn't forgive ourselves, either," Jake and Tristan were about to leave the room through the open door, but they stopped walking and decided to listen to Judy. "We were ignorant, irresponsible and small-minded. And we also let out our pride to prove that we were real cops. But predators, and also you, shouldn't suffer because of our mistakes. We have to fix this. But we can't do it without more of my seven new best friends and partners who helped me solve a case. And after that, you can leave this city and never come back…" Then Judy began to cry, like how she did in front of Nick. "And that will be okay, because I was a bad friend, and I hurt you, just like the savage Manchas jaguar on your friend Yarel and the Night Howler incident on DJ. And you can forget all about me- I am such a very, very bad ally." Then, she cries even more as Nick held in to her shoulder to comfort her.

"And I am really just a dumb friend of yours." Trice cried, joining Judy and Nick in their embracing.

Tristan's shoulders went down when he heard Judy's confession of mistakes. It reminded him of one of his memories at school around seven years old; when he apologized to some of his friends, and also when they apologized to each other and to himself. Also, Jake felt bad when his other best friend Trice when he cried. It was like he gave the teenage rhino a hard time. Jake never intended to give him a hard time, and tears formed in his eyes, too. Jake gently threw a plastic bag of sour gummy bears in front of Trice. Judy and Nick looked up as Jake and Tristan turned to them, while choking their sadness in and wiping some tears away. "Well, everybody deserves chances… especially friends." Tristan said.

"For me?" Trice asked.

"Yes," Jake smiled at bit. "I miss being your partner and best friend for life everywhere we go. I'm sorry I had to ditch you, Trice. I just didn't feel like it would be safe around you bat that moment due to the crowd of reporters," He admitted. "So... do you want to be friends again?"

Trice smiled widely. "Yes... yes, I do!" He continued to cry but he was also laughing for joy and happiness as he got up on his feet, and walked slowly towards Jake.

"Alright, come here. Just please stop crying!" Jake opened his arms, ready for a hug. Trice hugged him tightly, still crying. "Oh, it's like the friendship with first meeting Judy all over again. It's okay, it's okay," Jake patted his back to let the rhino's tears out, then he reached a paw out to Nick, Judy, and Tristan to let them join the group hug. "Oh, I missed you guys, and I don't want to leave this place without saying goodbye to you," They smiled as they joined in, hugging the reunited friends. "You guys, however, are overpowering the hugs on us now even though we're bears... please, let go!" Jake said as he and Tristan began feeling a cramp on their hips.

"Oh, sorry." Judy, Nick, and Trice gasped and broke their group hug.

"No problem," Tristan grunted as he rubbed his hip. "A little workout, and everything will all be well again."

"Hey Jake, thanks for accepting my apology," Judy smiled, wiping her tears away. "It means everything to me."

"Well, am I your friend? Of course I am," Jake said. "And like in our hometown, friends always forgive each other."

"And really…" Trice picked up the plastic bag of gummy bears and gave it back to Jake. "You don't need to give these to me."

But Jake slowly pushed the plastic bag in his friend's hands. "No, I meant to give it to you to make you feel better. You can make me cry!"

Trice hugged Jake one more time to help himself stop crying. "Alright, I'll stop crying." He laughed.

When they broke up the group hug, Jake wiped off one last tear. "Well, what are we standing here for? Let's crack this case together once and for all!" He cracked his knuckles.

Judy lightened up and hopped around. "Oh yes, come on! We need to get going!

When Trice was about to head back to the Hopps' family truck with Judy, Nick grabbed his wrist. "Can you ever forgive me for what I did to you?"

"And can you forgive me and Jake as well?" Tristan interjected, having his hands on Trice's shoulders.

Trice knew what happened to the trio back at the ZPD station; when Nick snarled out at him, scaring him and was accidentally forced to reach for his handcuffs, nightstick, and other police equipment he had. Nick, Tristan, and Jake walked out the door, leaving Judy and Trice behind, making them feel so much guilt in themselves and making her apologies more meaningful to them. "Of course! We're friends!" He said happily. "Don't worry, we'll let you guys off the hook." He proceeded to follow Judy back to her family's truck.

Jake squealed happily, removing his sadness as he, Tristan, and Nick smiled at each other that their bunny and rhino friends forgave them, and they followed Trice to Judy's truck as well.

* * *

Garfield flew through the automatic opening doors of Zootopia hospital when two wolves walked inside because his wings were too light to use the doors with knobs.

"That cut on the back of my arm is totally healed!" A antelope said to a nurse. "Thank the doctor for all for this! And you, too..."

"Well, the doctor would like to keep an eye on it, so pop in for a checkup next week." The nurse advised.

"You got it right." The antelope left through the hospital doors after giving a wink.

"Okay! Next patient!" The nurse called out. Garfield flew across the lobby and landed in front of the nurse. "Oh, what's this? Zootopia Police Sidekick Calixtro Garfield?"

Garfield scratched his quill. "That's me, all right."

"The doctor can only see one patient at a time," The nurse; a giraffe, replied. "I'm afraid you will have to see him once your friend patient leaves his hospital room."

A door from a hallway opened up, and out came a goat in his police uniform. He walked into the lobby, and watched the black and red-feathered hawk talking to the giraffe nurse.

"So, if you'll excuse me, I have to see Yareleto Poulin. Can you tell me his hospital room number?" Garfield asked.

"Okay, he's in room number 287. He's not with a doctor at the moment, so you can- oh wait, he's right there." The nurse looked behind Garfield to see Yarel.

"What the hey?" Garfield turned around.

"You and the others were pretty much on every channel." The goat said.

"Hi," Garfield smiled. "What have you been doing?"

"You know, just stayed here for about four weeks, living it up."

"I hope you weren't offended by Judy and Trice's speech at the ZPD station," Garfield sighed. "We just lost Nick, Jake, and Tristan because of that."

"Nah, I'm not mad at them. It's not their fault that they were being pressured to say that. Plus, I'm a prey type. This is why I hate crowds with cameras and all that crap," Yarel trailed on, "And wait, what happened? I shut off the TV spectating you guys right after your two speakers finished the predator and prey talk."

"Nick, Tristan, and Jake had taken extreme offense by the speech. They ditched us and still haven't made up. Now we have got to go looking for them. This made Judy and all my friends resign from the Zootopia Police Force. I don't know about Nick's application letter for the ZPD, but I managed to write mine off despite being mostly a prey type bird and a small patch of predator instincts," Garfield said. "Hopefully I will qualify this time so I can officially join the squad."

"Dang that really sucks man, especially for Trice. He and Jake were so close that they even dress alike most of the time. But, now they have... betrayed each other..." Yarel closed his eyes in sadness, then looked back at Garfield. "And hopefully, you will. Other than that, how have you been yourself lately?"

"After we saw those scratches on your neck... those tears and when you were gone for so long..." Garfield looked down to avoid eye contact, then stared back up at Yarel. "...I thought we weren't going to see each other again..."

"Come here, Lasagna." Yarel blushed and allowed the hawk to perch on one of his hooves, then he gave a tight hug on him.

"You are crushing my wings though... let go, let go!" Garfield begged in a little pain.

"Oops!" Yarel let go of Garfield.

Garfield landed on his back on the ground, where he stood up and brushed some dirt off himself. He made sure his wings were stable enough to fly again, and he hovered in the air and perched on top of the front desk counter, looking in Yarel's direction.

"So, are you going to help Judy and our friends crack the rest of the case again, including Nick, Tristan, and Jake if they decide to tag along as well?" Garfield asked.

"They wanted me to," Yarel muttered. "But I told them I couldn't do it, being the last officer of the group who still hasn't resigned. I'm thinking of doing it myself, actually."

"That's crazy!" Garfield exclaimed, and Yarel looked at him, surprised. "You're one of the most strongest friends I know, and maybe even smarter than me. You're also the nicest boy I know; with faith from me that you can handle this," He grinned. "Do this for the both of us."

* * *

 **Hey, everyone! Long time, no see! :P School has kept me busy and all, but we're almost at the end of the story! Trust me, I so badly want to quit this now...**


	25. I told you

**AN: Sorry that I haven't been on here often... school has taken over my life xD I'm an 11th grader now, but it's fine! This is one of the last few chapters... next one may be posted later on. No flames! BTW Calixtro Garfield just made a plot twist :o**

 **Enjoy.**

Soon enough, Garfield had brought Yarel with him, and they encountered Judy's family truck on their way out the hospital doors.

"Hey, long time no Yarel, Garfield." Nick said.

"Oh, it's nothing special..." Garfield said in a positive way.

"What's with the smile? Did something special come to mind?" Jake asked.

Garfield nodded.

Yarel took four guesses.

"Did you go swimming?

"Is it your birthday?"

"Have you found a way for us to leave this world?"

"Is there a special someone in your future?"

None of his guesses were right.

Garfield looked at everyone. "Since I consider all of you; especially you, Judy and Nick, my friends," He explained, "Call me Calixtro."

Everyone was in surprise. It wasn't until now that Garfield didn't mind getting called by his first name.

"But didn't you say you didn't like us calling you that?" Tristan informed. "Remember our quarrel back at the hotel?"

"That was after I was teased about it... but I won't be a coward anymore." Calixtro replied.

"So you like it?"

"It's not that I like it entirely... but, you know..."

Everyone laughed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's finish the case." Trice spoke.

"Sure thing." Judy said and everyone back into the truck, with Yarel and Calixtro in the back like the Jake, Tristan, and Trice.

Everyone was smiling broadly, when Trice tapped on his friends' shoulders.

"Guys... I haven't told any of you this yet, but..." He started.

"What is it?" Calixtro asked from the back rear window.

"While we were away on that school trip to Spain, my sister had a baby boy."

"What? A baby boy between your big sister and my cousin Marsh? Where, where? We want to see him..." Jake asked.

"I can't bring him to the school. Plus, we're obviously not in our home world at the moment. I entrusted him to Lydon back at home. You can all see him if we return home." Trice replied.

"Your sister's new baby... he must be so cute... I hope we can see him soon!" Tristan added.

"You will, don't worry." Trice said.

"...Wait. Doesn't that make you an... ...uncle? But... you're still so young..." Garfield trailed off.

"Don't worry, I'm already handling it. I... I was prepared for that." Trice said.

"Isn't it too much responsibility for your age?"

"I'm a mother's brother. I was told not to stress out in times like this."

"We wish you good luck. When the time for extra babysitting comes, bring DJ, Yarel, Jake and I with you." Tristan assured, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"...Tristan."

"Don't forget about me, either."

"Calixtro...

...oh! Judy, Nick... you too?"

The bunny and the fox nodded.

"Next time, bring your new nephew." Nick suggested.

"I can try," Trice said. "...Thank you for your help."

When the group of seven drove off in the truck, Nick and co. were surprised when they saw a bag of blueberries.

"Oh, I thought you guys only grew carrots!" Nick exclaimed as he ate a few berries.

"No kidding!" Yarel added as he got some too, and kept some of the berries in a couple of spare plastic bags.

"What's your plan?" Nick asked.

"We are gonna follow the Night Howlers." Judy replied.

"But how?" Tristan followed.

"Do you know this guy?" Judy asked Nick, showing her phone with a picture of a weasel.

"Uh-huh," Nick nodded. "I told you, I know everybody!"

Now Trice joined his friends' thoughts, hoping to return home as soon as possible. "Oh... I'll return home, Lot... I promise..."

"Well, hello! Step right up. Anything you need, I got it. All your favorite movies, I've got movies that haven't even been released yet." The weasel announced when an armadillo appeared, but she ignored it and walked away. "15% off. 20! Make me an offer! Come on!"

Just then, Judy, Nick, and co. appeared, confronting the weasel.

"Well, well. Look who it is, the Duke of Bootleg." Nick said in a sly way.

"What is it to you, Wilde? Shouldn't you be melting down a pawpsicle or something?" The weasel said to Nick, then he noticed Judy, "Hey, if it isn't Flopsy the Copsy."

"We both know those weren't moldy onions I caught you stealing." Judy crossed her arms. "What were you going to do with those Night Howlers, Weaselton?"

"It's Weaselton, Duke Weaselton," Duke corrected her. "And I ain't talking, Rabbit. And there ain't nothing you can do to make me." And he threw a toothpick on Judy's face.

Judy, Nick, and co. looked at each other, idea in mind.

 _ **Mr. Big's Mansion**_

"Ice 'em!" Mr. Big commanded his polar bears to ice Duke, while Judy and Nick were holding teacups, Yarel, Jake, Tristan, and Trice sipping from root beer bottles, and Calixtro drinking a small bottle of wine, waiting for Duke to confess.

"You dirty rat," Duke said to Mr. Big, struggling. "Why are you helping her? She's a cop!"

"And the godmother to my future granddaughter." Mr. Big added.

Fru Fru appeared, pregnant, saying, "I'm gonna name her Judy."

Judy was so touched, her ears dropped down.

Mr. Big chuckled, then ordered his servants, "Ice this weasel!"

Duke squeaked, then eventually confessed. "Alright, alright! Please, I'll talk, I'll talk. I stole those Night Howlers so I could sell them. They offered me what I couldn't refuse- money."

"And to whom did you sell them?" Judy asked.

"A ram named Doug." Duke answered, "We've got a drop spot underground. Just watch it; Doug is the opposite of friendly. He's unfriendly."


	26. Trains

**_Train Station_**

Judy, Nick, and co. headed off to the closed train station to find Doug. Down there, they saw an abandoned subway train car.

Judy opened a window to get herself in, then Nick, Calixtro, Tristan, Yarel, Trice, and finally Jake, where Night Howlers are stored.

"The weasel wasn't lying." Judy said.

"Yeah, it looks like old Doug's cornered the market on Night Howlers." Nick added in agreement.

Suddenly, Doug appeared through the door, wearing a gas mask while grabbing a pot of Night Howlers, just before Judy, Nick, and everyone else got caught by hiding under the table. They saw the ram cultivating Night Howlers into a serum, and placing them into darts.

Doug's phone suddenly rang, and he answered. "You got Doug here. What's the mark? Cheetah in Sahara Square, got it." He loaded the serum in a dart gun. "Serious? Yeah, I know they're fast; I can hit them. Listen, I hit a tiny little otter through the open window of a moving car."

Judy and Nick were shocked when they learned that Doug was the one who shot some serum on Mr. Otterton and Manchas nights ago. Jake and his friends weren't shocked; it was obvious they found out already from a certain night together.

"Yeah, I'll buzz you when it's done. Or you'll see it on the news; you know, whichever comes first." Doug placed the dart gun in a briefcase.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. "Hey Doug, open up! We've got your latte!"

"Alright, Woolter and Jesse are back, so I'm leaving now." Doug said on the phone, turned it off, and walked toward the door.

Judy came out from her hiding place.

"Where are you going? Get back here! What are you doing, he's gonna see you!" Nick exclaimed fearfully.

Judy saw the controls of the car, which made Nick on warning her. "What are you looking at? Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it! Carrots! Carrots!"

Thinking to take the evidence to the ZPD by controlling the car, Judy called softly to Trice. "Whitehall, a little help, please."

While Doug was talking to Woolter and Jesse, Trice kicked Doug out of the car, closed the door, and locked it.

"What are you doing?!" Nick yelled in panic. "You just trapped us in here!"

"We need to get this evidence to the ZPD." Judy said.

"Okay, great," Nick grabbed the briefcase, where the dart gun was placed. "Here it is. Got it."

"No. All of it!" Judy ran to the control room of the car.

"Wait, what?" Nick and co. exclaimed as they followed Judy to the control room.

Judy switched on anything to try and activate the train car.

"Great, you're a conductor now, huh?" Nick cut in, still in panic. "Hey, listen, it would take a miracle to get this rust bucket going."

When Judy stirred the wheel, the train car started to move.

"Well. Hallelujah!" Nick commented.

"We kinda got a situation at the lab..." Outside, Jesse was talking on his phone, then he and Woolter noticed the train car moving away, and they began running after it. "It just got worse!"

"Well, mission accomplished." Trice chuckled. "It's a good thing I took combat skill training with my friends, as well as going through adventures together."

"Good for you, kid." Nick smiled at Trice.

Unbeknownst to them, Woolter and Jesse climbed up on one of the runaway subway train cars.

"Well, I can cross that off the bucket list." Nick rubbed his paws, then suddenly they heard a banging sound from the back.

Woolter used the sunroof of the train car to break in, and started to run towards the control room. Nick, Calixtro, and Jake quickly closed and locked the door two seconds before the ram got there. Woolter tried headbutting the door in another attempt to get in.

Everyone heard another banging sound on the roof. "Maybe that's just hail...?" Nick guessed.

"How is that even possible?" Tristan crossed his arms.

Jesse broke the front window to get inside, but only his head and his hooves were able to attempt in stopping Judy from controlling the train car.

It was chaos. Yarel and Jake screamed. Nick, Calixtro, and Tristan tried to help Judy, but Jesse pushed them back. When they peeked through the locked door's window, where Woolter was running toward it very fast to break in, the trio opened the door just as he reached it.

Trice called to Judy. "Incoming!"

Woolter passed through the opened door, causing to push Judy and Jesse out of the control room through the window, and Judy hung on to Woolter's horn.

"Carrots!" Nick cried.

"Hopps!" Calixtro shouted in disbelief.

"Don't stop, keep going!" Judy commanded.

"No, no. Please stop!" Jesse begged as he continued to run along the tracks, trying to escape the train car's reach of running him over.

"Do not stop this car!" Judy commanded Nick and her friends once again.

Jesse leaned against the wall of the tunnel to avoid getting hit, and his shirt and the wool of his belly were sheared due the side of the train car when it passed by in high speed.

Woolter threw Judy off his horn to the roof of the car, and punched the window to stop Nick and Calixtro from controlling the train car.

As the subway train car was out of the tunnel, Judy saw another train coming towards them. She gasped in horror, until she saw a train track lever, which gave her an idea.

"Speed up! Nick, guys, speed up!" Judy said through the sun roof.

"There's another train coming!" Nick alerted while controlling the wheel.

"Trust me. Speed up!" Judy said again.

Nick and Calixtro turned the wheel to take the car in more speed.

Woolter turned around, seeing another train coming towards them, "Stop the train!" He shouted while trying to unstick himself.

Judy interrupted the ram, saying, "Hey! Need some help?" She kicked Woolter out of the window, resulting in him crashing into the lever, changing the subway train car track directions, making it stumble down due to the speed, dragging itself to another station, causing sparks to ignite.

In the tunnel, Judy, Nick, and everyone saw a dead end of the tracks. "I think this is our stop!" Nick shouted as he, Judy, and Calixtro jumped out of the train car, shortly with Tristan, Trice, and Jake, who hitched a ride with Yarel, leaving it to stop on the dead end.

"Okay, maybe... maybe some of the evidence survived." Judy breathed out.

The train car exploded, destroying all of the evidence that has ever been there. "Everything is gone. We've lost it all." Judy said in sadness.

"Yeah." Nick said, but then he showed everyone the briefcase with the Night Howler evidence; the dart gun. "Oh, except for this!" He laughed.

"Oh, Nick! Yes!" Judy cheered happily as she playfully punched Nick's shoulder, which making him grasp his shoulder in a little pain.

"Come on! We've got to get to the ZPD." Judy took the briefcase, and ran with it, followed by Nick and co. "Cut through the Natural History Museum." Judy added as the group continued running to the museum, hoping to get the evidence to the ZPD successfully.

"We have to get it before it's too late...!" Trice informed.

"Or we'll be stuck in this world forever!" Calixtro said, not directing it at Judy and Nick.

"We just need to cut through this shortcut Judy suggested; no problem." Jake was being carefree.

Yarel felt uneasy. "I sense the potential problem..."


	27. Tricked!

Judy, Nick, Trice, Garfield, Yarel, Tristan, and Jake raced through the Natural History Museum to get the evidence to the ZPD, until they encountered Bellwether and some ram guards.

"We found out what's happening," Judy told Bellwether, "Someone's darting predators with a serum. That's what's making them go savage!"

"I'm so proud of you, Judy. You and your partners did just a super job." Bellwether said proudly.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Judy said as was about to give the case to Bellwether, but she suddenly got suspicious. "How did you know where to find us?" She asked.

"I'll go ahead and take that case, now." Bellwether didn't flinch, expecting Judy to give the case to her.

"Um... you know what," Judy backed away. "I think Nick, my partners, and I will just take this to the ZPD."

But when they spun their heels, they saw Woolter blocking the museum's entrance, cracking his neck from the kick by Judy.

Judy, Nick, and the cinquet realized that Bellwether was the mastermind of the savage attacks.

"Run!" Jake shouted, and he and his companions ran through the storage room.

"Get them." Bellwether ordered her guards, as they went after the group of seven.

Once they ran inside the storage room, Judy looked behind her to see if Bellwether or one of the ram guards was close to catching her and her partners. However, she wasn't looking where she was going, and she grazed her leg by a display's tusk. She tripped over, grunting in pain.

"Carrots!" Nick cried in horror as he and the others ran back to help Judy, while she took ahold of the case again.

"I got you." Nick carried Judy by the back, while Tristan lifted Judy's feet, and they ran behind a large pillar with Trice, Yarel, Jake, and Garfield following behind.

After Nick and Tristan gently let Judy down, Trice pulled out a small iodine bottle and a cotton ball from his top pocket. He dipped four or five drops of iodine on the cotton ball, and gently rubbed it on Judy's wound.

Nick pulled out his hankerchief, causing blueberries to spill out all over the floor. He picked up one berry and held it out to Judy. "Blueberry?"

Judy barely looked at the berry, leaning against the case, she was hissing in pain. "Pass."

Nick ate the berry, and wrapped his hankerchief around Judy's wounded leg.

They all heard Bellwether's voice nearby. "Come on out, Judy!"

Judy quickly held the case out to Nick and her partners. "You guys, take the case. Get it to Bogo."

"We're not gonna leave you behind; that's not happening." Nick refused.

"I can't walk!" Judy whispered loudly.

"Just... we'll think of something." Nick told her.

Garfield was in deep thought, observing the color of the serum and the blueberries. This was basically the same idea from the movie; the same trick Nick managed to pull on Bellwether. He snapped out of it, and told his allies exactly what Nick would be as well, "Guys, I have an idea…"

Up ahead, Bellwether called out to Judy. "We're on the same team, Judy. Underestimated, underappreciated... aren't you sick of it?" Then she commanded her guards to split up when finding the group. "Predators, they may be strong and loud, but prey outnumbers predators ten to one."

Then she found a bunny shadow. Thinking it was Judy, she pointed a finger to one of her guards, then to where she thought Judy was. "Think about it; ninety percent of the population united against a common enemy. We'll be unstoppable." She continued.

When the guard checked behind the pillar, he only saw a rabbit statue. Bellwether heard something drop on the ground, in which Jake had accidentally knocked over a vase. She looked to her right, seeing Tristan carrying Judy in his arms, while Nick carried the case as he and the others followed suit behind them.

"Over there!" Bellwether pointed to another one of her guards, then toward the group of seven.

The ram guard went after Tristan, and pushed him. This resulted in him bumping Nick, his friends, and himself along with still holding Judy; into the a circular pit. Nick dropped the case from his paws just before they toppled into the pit, leaving it on the floor above.

Bellwether took the case as she and her guards walked over near the pit to see Judy, Nick, and co. get up from their unhappy landing, looking at each other to see if they were okay.

"Well, you should have just stayed on the carrot farm, huh?" Bellwether giggled evilly to Judy. "It really is too bad. I did like you."

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Judy asked angrily.

"Oh, no, of course not," Bellwether chuckled. "They will." She took out the dart gun from the case, pumped it, and aimed toward them. Without hesitation, she shot bullets toward Nick, Tristan, and Jake.

The bullet going for Jake made the grizzly bear himself feel tense. He wanted to move out of the way, but he couldn't feel the urge. He sensed movement to his left instead, someone shouting out his name.

There was Trice, diving in front of him. It was all a blur as the bullet slammed into Trice's left shoulder, landing perfectly with blue juice dripping down his chest. He, along with Nick and Tristan, collapsed to the ground while breathing in pain.

"No!" Judy cried, rushing over to Nick. "Oh, Nick?!"

"What?! Oh my gosh!" Jake fake-shrieked. "Oh, Trice?!"

"Tristan?!" Garfield, again pretended to shout in distress as he ran over to the polar bear's body.

"Yes, Police!" Bellwether pretended to do a panicking call to the ZPD on her phone. "There's a savage fox, polar bear, and rhino in the natural history museum! Officer Hopps and the younger Crossing is down! Please hurry!"

"Oh no, guys! Don't do this, fight it!" Judy said desperately as she, Jake, and Garfield clutched their friends' backs who had gotten hit by the savage serum.

"Hey, where's Yarel?" Garfield piped up.

Jake and Judy looked around the pit they were in, along with half of their allies becoming savage. But there was no sign of the goat officer.

"Oh, but they can't help it, can they?" Bellwether shrugged as she started pacing in circles to watch the scene. "Since predators are just biologically disposed to be savages."

Nick, Trice, and Tristan looked over at Jake, Garfield, and Judy, who now became a (false)savage fox, rhino, and polar bear, 'scaring' them; and they backed away. When the animals charged at them, Jake tackled Judy out of the way and helped her and himself to run, while Garfield added the favor by throwing a stuffed deer at the charging animals to give them time.

Jake gently helped Judy up and they both hid in 'fear' on a rock within the fake tall grass, and Garfield joined them seconds later.

"Gosh, think of the headlines!" Bellwether imagined the headlines of the newspapers "'Hero Bunny Cop, Hero Grizzly Cop, and Hawk Visitor killed by Savage Fox, Rhino, and Polar Bear!"

"So, that's it? Prey fear predators and you stay in power?" Judy called up angrily to the sheep.

"Yeah, pretty much." Bellwether replied pridely.

"It won't work!" Judy remained indignant.

"Fear always works!" Bellwether declared wickedly. "And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way!"

Nick growled loudly as he crept closer to Judy. Jake stuttered in fear as Tristan and Trice were noisily snarling while crawling on all fours more to him. Garfield dragged himself aside to avoid getting caught as he raised a hand in front of his face, covering his eyes.

"Oh Nick... No..." Judy uttered, backing away all the way up to a wall.

"Tris... Trice... oh, guys..." Jake said in practical fear as he backed up to a wall as well.

"Bye bye, bunny." Bellwether chuckled in a sinister way.

Nick crept more closely to Judy, then he lunged and "bit" her neck. Judy "screamed" in extreme pain to death. The same went for Jake when Tristan and Trice went for either side of his neck, and he screamed in a high-pitched tone; more higher than expected.

Bellwether smiled, thinking that her plan of sabotaging the case worked.

"Blood, blood, blood!" Judy fake-gagged. "...And death." She revealed to be pretending to act dead as Nick pulled away, and smiled at her.

Tristan and Trice grinned together at Jake as they pulled away from him.

"Flesh and gore, flesh and gore, flesh and gore!" Jake fake-gagged in a different way. "...And bones." He pretended to faint. Garfield let his laughter out after holding it in while watching their acts.

"Alright, you know what, you're milking it. Besides, I think we all got it," Nick stood up, offering a paw each to help Judy and Jake stand up. "I think we got it! We got it up there!" He grinned, holding Judy closer to him.

"Thank you! You all laid it out beautifully!" Garfield gave a beaky and toothy smile while he clapped.

Bellwether was shocked and confused as she stared back at the dart gun in her hand.

"Oh, are you looking for the serum?" Nick interrupted, then he pulled out a blue serum bullet dart from his shirt pocket. "Well, it's right here."

"What you've got in the weapon there? Those are blueberries," Judy said slyly as Bellwether unloaded the gun, seeing blueberries stocked and loaded up in the ammo tray. "From my family's farm!"

Nick made kissy sounds. "They are delicious, you should try some."

"Use them to make pie." Jake added teasingly.

"Or pancakes!" Garfield laughed.

"Smoothies or cake, perhaps?" Jake said sarcastically.

"How about a granola bar that little bunnies would try and snatch away from you, like one did to me when I first arrived?" Trice concluded.

Bellwether pushed the ammo tray back into the gun. "I framed Lionheart, I can frame you too! It's my word against yours." She straightened her glasses while frowning furiously at them.

"Actually…" Nick stopped Bellwether's sentence, as he gestured Judy to hit the button on her carrot pen to play a recording.

"…And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way!" Bellwether's voice was heard playing, recorded through the carrot pen.

"It's your word against yours." Judy declared.

"That's for darting my brother!" Jake remarked. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart." He, Tristan, Garfield, and Trice said the catchphrase together with Judy and Nick.

"Boom," A familiar voice dismissed the sentence for real; from the top floor, specifically behind Bellwether. The sheep herself looked around to see the goat police officer standing there with a pair of handcuffs in store. "I'm back!" He flashed a big grin.

"The Yarel Barrel strikes again!" Tristan smiled.

"What... how did he...?" Garfield was confused to as why Yarel didn't end up in the pit with him and the others.

Trice interrupted him. "Save it for later." He earned a scowl in return.

Bellwether and her ram guards got scared and they tried to get away, but then Chief Bogo and other ZPD police officers arrived just in time to help Yarel take them away.


	28. Not just friends, but also partners

The next day, all the savage animals had been cured, especially Mr. Otterton. While Mrs. Otterton and her husband were enjoying their time of being reunited, I was waking up in a separate room.

"Come on, DJ. Don't die or go savage again on me, bro..."

Why do I feel so dizzy, I thought. Grunting, I slowly opened my eyes. I could see a streak of brown hair, thinking it was Tristan looking over me. But then my vision's resolution focused all the way, and it was actually a furry face. The face was looking frightened, but it lit up brightly and it moved away.

"He's awake! DJ is awake!" A voice shouted to no one in particular.

The sudden loud noise of the voice made me cringe, and shut my eyes. I opened them up again and sat up. I was in a hospital bed with a plate of a few chocolate bars on a bedside table to my right that have somehow been half-eaten. I found out the source of the voice when I looked to my left- where a grizzly bear I knew was sitting on a chair, watching me with a wide grin. "Jake, did you really have to shout? I don't feel so good."

"Sorry- I'm just very glad you're alive and not dead or savage. You're lucky I didn't give a wet kiss on the cheek." Jake replied.

"Please don't do that, Jake," I sat up in the hospital bed in which I laid in; stretching my legs out with my back propped against the bed's backboard, and my joints felt numb. "What exactly happened?"

"Oh, you were back with me and the others in the rainforest district, when you, Trice, and Tristan separated from us, then you guys went on the gondola docks, where you guys encountered the savage Manchas the rest of us didn't exactly escape from, and then you... you know..." Jake trailed off.

"And Tristan and Trice running off as I ordered them to was the last thing I remember before going blank." I said.

"But you're with me again," Jake gave me a tight hug. "I missed you so much..."

I gagged from the pressure, and he loosened his grip a bit. "Come here now, no crying..." I said, despite a tear coming down my left cheek.

Aside from Jake having his jubilant moment in my hospital room, in another part of Zootopia hospital, Judy was lying down on a bed while her leg was healing. Nick, Calixtro, and Tristan were standing beside her as they watched the news about Bellwether in jail and the Night Howler antidote.

"Now that is what I call a real mission accomplish!" Calixtro said.

"Yeah, but we all never expected this to happened," Judy replied, thinking about me and my friends. "Sorry for ruining your stay in Zootopia or your time being police, boys."

"Are you kidding me?" Tristan raised fists up while he cheered enthusiastically. "This is the best kind of vacation ever!" He told Calixtro to borrow his IPhone, and he took a selfie with everyone in the room, especially Judy and Nick. "I can't wait to tell our hometown friends about this, and I will send this photo to them."

"Why aren't the rest of your friends with us?" Nick asked.

"Oh, Jake is just chilling with DJ in the wing next door," Tristan said.

"Trice and Yarel are out and about throughout the nearby stores, using the huge wages we got paid to buy some supplies to build a so-called portal so we can return to our hometown faster. It's too risky, long, and tiring to go back the way we came, and plus, by walking." Calixtro said.

"I think I'm going to miss you guys," Nick nodded as he smiled at the hawk. "It was nice being with you adolescent cops, and a friendly youthful adult hawk kid like you... Calixtro."

Calixtro rolled his eyes as he chuckled and scratched his quill. "Aw, shucks, say no more."

Judy changed the topic. "Since we cracked case together; Calixtro and Nick, are you guys still willing to be my partners?" She asked as she took out Nick and Calixtros application letters, which she kept them the whole time since they gave them back to her. Garfield's letter was already completely filled out, while Nick's was mostly.

Nick and Garfield took their application letters. "I think you need all the help you can get. You can't solve a case alone." Nick smiled, taking it under consideration.

"Well... maybe more than seven jobs other than my high school courses won't hurt. And I would never leave a friend behind. Plus, I could get paid some more cash for every case I help crack with you guys, and maybe my start of college won't be so bad," Calixtro winked. "So, where do we start?"

"The only logical place to start is at the beginning." Judy answered, making Nick and Calixtro looked at each other in confusion.

 _(And so)_

Nick and CaIixtro were now in the Zootopia Police Academy, where Judy and the rest of us used to train. Since we were reinstated to the ZPD, she watched her two future legit partners to see how they were doing in the academy.

"Listen up, cadets!" The drill instructor; a polar bear, yelled. "Zootopia has twelve unique ecosystems within its city limits. Tundratown, Sahara Square, Rainforest District, to name a few! You have to master all of them before you hit the streets, or guess what? You'll be dead!"

"Scorching sandstorm!" The Drill instructor switched on giant electric fans over a sand pit, making an overwhelming gust of wind filled with sand. Nick and Calixtro were crawling through a "desert". Unfortunately, Calixtro accidentally opened his wings after unclenching them from fists, and the gusts blew him back. He attempted to try and grab one of Nick's feet in attempt to recover, but the fox got blown away too. The two were buried in sand in an instant as a result. "You're dead, predators!" The drill instructor shouted.

"One thousand feet fall!" The drill instructor announced for part of the rainforest district. The pair held on tight to monkey bars as it was also raining down on them and the other cadets. However, Nick slipped from one of the bars, but he successfully caught one of Calixtro's feet, saving him from falling. The hawk swung to a couple more bars himself while Nick still kept holding on, but then one of the bars was out of reach because of the fox's weight being too much, and Calixtroended up letting go. The two fell straight into the mud pit below. "You're dead, sly fox and bubble gang hawk!"

Up next was part of Tundratown. "Frigid ice wall!" The drill instructor yelled. The duo tried climbing the ice wall and Nick slid down after going up three feet, falling into the ice cold water, shivering. "You're dead, con artist!" The polar bear yelled at Nick. Suddenly, Calixtro was almost to making it to the other side, when he slipped and also fell into the ice cold water. When he floated back up to the surface, he was trapped frozen in an ice cube. This caused me to cover Jake's eyes during the spectating, Trice and Yarel to look away, while Tristan, Judy, and I watched in surprise. "You're dead too, turkey!"

"Enormous criminal!" The polar bear announced next as to where the pair was going to go boxing with a rhino- and this time, a bigger one; definitely not Trice. Nick and Calixtro formed fists together and were about to throw some punches but the rhino knocked them out. Nick slammed his backside against a post in the corner, and Calixtro was lightweighted enough to be sent flying out of the ring. "You're dead!"

With more various obstacles and training, the pair harmed themselves when they got into the challenges.

Nick fell from the ice wall again.

"Dead!"

Calixtro was a total klutz in the tire course as he tripped into the centre hole, then he got back up with his neck and head completely covered in moist mud.

"Dead!"

Nick failed doing the "sandstorm" run and the rainforest district monkey bar course again.

"Dead!"

Calixtro's tail feathers and quill got caught in the door of a police car when it closed.

"Dead!"

Both the fox and the hawk fell from the high rope climbing course.

"Dead!" The drill instructor shouted at them for the umpteenth time for who knows how long.

In a hallway, Judy came up to the tired Nick and Calixtro, and gave them a couple of towels. "You guys did fine; really." Judy tried to cheer her two friends up.

Nick dried himself from sweat with one of the towels. "Thanks for saying that, Carrots."

"That's fine, Judes," Calixtro groaned in pain, stretching his body and wings. "We needed some support, anyway."

Nick looked around the hallway that had lockers all over the walls. "Where's my locker?" He opened a locker nearest to him, and a lot of stuff came out like an avalanche danger, hitting him. "Oof!" Things such as a baseball bat, a police mug, wind chimes, a dumbbell, a discus, and even a handheld game console came crashing down, and lastly a lucky cat hit him on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Stuffed locker! You're dead, fluff boy!" The drill instructor yelled through the right wall of the hallway.

Lastly, when Calixtro went to go to the bathroom, he figured out how to open the silver brass doorknob, and also to unlock and lock a stall door; although he needed to be flying to reach those. Instead of opening the door first, he walked underneath the gap and then locked it behind him so others would know a small animal was occupying the stall. Then he turned around, and winced.

The toilet was like triple the size of Calixtro's hawk form. If he was still in his tall, human self, he would be able to use the bathroom normally. Calixtro flew up and carefully perched on the edge of the seat. However, he went to a squat position and before he could relieve himself for a "number three", one of his feet slipped and he sprawled backwards, splashing into the toilet.

"Filthy toilet! You're dead, feather-butt!" The drill instructor shouted from the women's washroom next door.

Although it was very hard for them to train in becoming Zootopia police officers, Nick and Calixtro never gave up on Judy. During their free time, they trained hard every day and night, and Judy supported her two new friends to make them happy while they were training.

Nick was seen at night studying a ZPD book.

Calixtro was stretching as an exercise, as well as practicing karate moves he learned back in our hometown; or should I say, world. He takes the kind of karate called Tang Soo Do, and is currently at the brown belt rank, only doing it in hawk form.

Nick did laps around a gymnasium, and learned a few moves from Calixtro, such as push kick, jump back roundhouse kick, and split kick.

Calixtro managed to break a piece of concrete in half with a power knife hand move using solo bare wings, surprising everyone who watched, especially Judy.

The next day, Nick and Calixtro succeeded in climbing over the ice wall. They also managed getting through the "sandstorm", and held tightly on the monkey bars in the rainforest district course. Believe it or not, they even beat the same huge rhino as they worked together, going on either side of the boxing ring to jump and bounce off the bands to deliver a side kick or a double chop.

They came to the written part of the Zootopia police academy. They went through the same test as Yarel, Jake, and Trice did- as well as Tristan and I. They passed with a ninety-three percent, and they knew they were to become Judy's future partners.


	29. Celebration

_**Zootopia, Day 58(Zootopia Police Badge Ceremony)**_

"….But we have to try," Judy spoke through the microphone in the Zootopia police graduation ceremony. "So no matter what type of animal you are; from the biggest elephant, to our first fox and first hawk," Nick was shown wearing his police uniform and shades, while Calixtro, was wearing his regular clothes and 3-D glasses, but he also had on a police hat. "I implore you, try," Judy continued. "Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us."

Judy opened two small boxes, revealing Nick and Calixtro's new police badges. N. Wilde and C. Garfield. She put Nick's badge on for him first, then the other one for Calixtro.

"I'd like this." Calixtro smiled.

Judy gave a salute, and Nick and Calixtro saluted back. The ceremony ended after the crowd of Zootopia officers stood up and released their caps in the air, cheering.

* * *

"Alright, alright, enough. Shut it!" Chief Bogo yelled, then announced in a softer tone, "We have some new recruits with us this morning, including our first fox and first hawk," He pointed at Nick and Calixtro, who were sitting beside Judy, sharing the same chair with Tristan, while the rest of us shared one other chair. Bogo looked back at his list. "Who cares?"

"Ha! You should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards, sir!" Nick teased.

"Shut your mouth, Wilde!" The chief shouted, making the other recruits and Calixtro snicker. Then he gave instructions to some of the Zootopia police troops. "Assignments: Officers Grizzoli, Fangmire, Delgato - Tundratown SWAT. Snarlov, Higgins, Wolford - undercover. Hopps, Wilde, both Crossings, Poulin, Whitehall, Groff, Garfield... parking duty. Dismissed."

Judy, Nick, and my party was surprised at this, wondering why Bogo gave us this assignment.

"Just kidding!" Bogo chuckled, then cleared his throat. "We have reports of a street racer tearing up Savannah Central. Find him. Shut him down."

* * *

 ** _Savannah Street_**

In Savannah Street, Judy was driving a big-wheeled police mobile, while Nick was in the passenger's seat next to her, eating a pawpsicle. The rest of us were in the back. I was playing a Plants vs. Zombies game on my phone, which I got back from Jake. He was licking a rainbow sherbet-flavoured ice cream cone; which was presumably from the same ice cream shop we first met Nick and Finnick during their conning days. The two of us were on the right side; Calixtro and Yarel were having a rap battle in the left side. Tristan watched while sitting in the middle. The motorcycle was still gone with Trice, who was next to our vehicle in the other lane; to our right.

"So, are all rabbits bad drivers, or is it just you?" Nick asked in a teasingly way as Judy stopped the car. This made Nick fall over, interrupting Yarel and Calixtro's rap battle as they faceplanted into the head cushions of Judy's seat. Jake almost fell over but I held on to his hand. Tristan ended up leaning on the front window.

"Oops, sorry." Judy apologized to everyone.

"Ooh... bad bunny." Yarel smirked at Judy.

"Sly goat!" Nick grinned at Yarel.

"Dumb fox!" Judy smiled, referring to Nick.

"Sly bunny." I laughed.

"Bad wolf." Jake pointed at me, giggling.

"Dumb grizzly." Tristan snickered.

"Bad polar bear." Calixtro concluded.

"Bubble gangster hawk!" All of us got him back, and he laughed along with the rest of us.

"You know you love me." Nick said to Judy, grinning.

"Do I know that? Yes, yes, I do." Judy smiled at Nick in response.

Jake, me, and Calixtro secretly grinned, squealing quietly as she thought that Nick and Judy were being romantic, but we would keep our mouthes shut until we were to be sure if they were in a romantic relationship or still just friends.

When the traffic light turned green, Judy proceeded driving, and then a speeding car passed by in front of us. It was probably the suspect that Chief Bogo told us.

The seven of us all smiled at each other; and Trice, who looked through Nick's window from his motorcycle. Nick put on his sunglasses, and switched on the police mobile's siren. Judy and I put our phones away, Jake finished his ice cream cone, Tristan looked ahead over Judy's shoulder, fully alert. Calixtro stopped the rap battle with Yarel and put on his police hat, and Judy planted her foot on the gas pedal hard to chase after the speeding car.

When we caught up with the speeding car, it stopped, then we got out of the car to apprehend the driver.

"Sir, you were going 115 miles per hour; I hope you have a good explanation." Judy said.

The driver's window rolled down, showing it to be Flash Slothmore. This was much to our surprise.

"Well; Flash, Flash, hundred-yard dash!" Nick smiled.

"...Nick..." Flash responded in... slow... motion, grinning.

* * *

 _ **Gazelle's Concert**_

At night, everyone in Zootopia attended Gazelle's concert, where she was now singing "Try Everything" with Calixtro alongside her, lightly beating a tambourine. Judy, Nick, me, Jake, Tristan, Clawhauser, Chief Bogo, Mr. Big, and Fru Fru danced to the beat. Flash and Priscilla danced together slowly, with Yax nearby; who was still naked. Bellwether and her accomplices watched the concert live on television from Zootopia prison.

Stu and Bonnie Hopps; Judy's parents, and Mr. and Mrs. Otterton also attended the concert. Duke Weaselton pickpocketed a wallet from an animal's pocket, and quietly danced away. Nick's long-time-no-see partner-in-crime; Finnick, was having a rap battle with Yarel in a corner.

Finnick's side sighed as the fennec fox lost. Yarel's side cheered out for him even more, making the goat raise a fist up in victory, smirking.

"Don't worry, little guy," Trice reassured Finnick, "Maybe you can best him another time." He gave a pat on his head.

"Thanks, I guess," Finnick said, then he took Trice's hand off of him. "Can you please, like, not touch me?"

"Fine, but just one more," Trice pulled Finnick into a small hug.

"What? Uh... isn't this a little too far?" Finnick blushed in embarrassment as a few animals nearby watched the pair.

"Aw..." Five animals cooed.

"This is not what it looks like!" Finnick yelled.

Trice gave Finnick a small rub on the head, and cuddled against one of the big ears. "So cute..."

Finnick turned around at him, surprised, then broke free of his grip and gave a small stomp on Trice's left foot. "I'm not cute!"

"Sure you aren't." Trice snickered, rubbing his left foot's big toe.

"So Yarel, how old do you think your nephew will be now?" Calixtro; behind him, asked.

"He will be eight months in June." Trice replied.

"What? He's not even a year old! I'm 18, and I still can't watch my little sister!"

"Now, now, that's none of your concern..."

"Trice!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Is that portal that your and Yarel worked on done yet? You shouldn't be out here like this when your nephew is at home waiting... he needs you!" Calixtro informed.

"It is finished... but oh, I feel so ashamed..." Trice said, embarrassed as a few animals nearby giggled at the conversation. "What about you?"

"...It's just my little sister back home."

"Does she look like my sister when she was young?"

"She's a lot younger than you. She's not even eight years old, and I get worried for her when I'm out here like this."

"Is that so? Then lend me your ear for a second. I have a tip that should help you."

"Okay, like this? Now let's hear it." Calixtro leaned closer to Trice.

"Don't stress yourself, big brother."

"W-What the heck?!"

"And that was from your cute little sister!" Trice giggled.

"Hey! Trice!" Calixtro yelled, his turn to be embarrassed.

"Aha ha ha!"


	30. Last day

_One day later_

Trice told everyone to meet up with him in his room. When they did, he reached under his pillow, and believe it or not, he had the exact copy of the Zootopia novelization book.

"That's that thing that sucked us in!" Tristan shouted.

"I finally found out; this thing is not a normal book," Trice said. "It's a special magical copy called a FanFic Book."

"FanFic Books?" We all asked.

"FanFic Books," Trice said. "Are gateways to other dimensions, hence the word 'FanFic' in it. Right now, the newer books were completely blank with the exception of our first book."

"If they're books, they should have words in it," I said. "A story, to be specific."

"That's exactly what I mean!" Trice boomed. "This whole time, this book we went through recorded our entire adventure!" The rest of us widened our eyes.

"Are you serious?!" Tristan gasped.

"That's cool!" Yarel said.

"Allow me to elaborate," Trice said. "We could try as we might, but we can't access any dimension. In order to do so, a FanFic Book must be a blank start copy and activated based how many of us will be going, and our interests, wishes, and, or even themes. The books are supposed to be completely blank, so our wishes could end up coming unintentionally. After going through our adventure, we should go back home with everything in our possessions. The book recorded our whole adventure so that we could read our own adventure. It even has magical pictures of it as a bonus. However, we can't access this world with the same book. Hopefully, there should be another blank FanFic Book that will let us to this world again."

"That's... amazing..." I said with a gaping jaw.

Someone outside knocked on the door of the house built for the six youth cops.

"Who is it?" I asked, opening the door.

"It's your friendly fox!" Nick shouted happily.

"Nick!" I said with joy and a little anger. "You rascal... there's no need to shout like that. You don't know how many times Jake did that to me back then." The rest greeted Nick back. "What brings you here?"

"I have to tell you," Nick said, clearing his throat. "Judy has invited you guys over for lunch at 1 PM sharp."

"1 PM? Isn't it..." Calixtro looked at the clock. "Oh my gosh! It's 12:55 PM!"

"We'd better go, now!" Yarel yelled as everyone of us barged out the house, trampling Nick in the process, and made sure the door was locked.

"Reminds me of school." Jake murmured in amusement, remembering how the clock at school started his day. Everyone hitched a ride on Trice's motorcycle to the carrot farms, and walked to Judy's house. There were many familiar faces who greeted us six and Nick.

Before we went inside Judy's house, Trice and Yarel stopped.

"Hey," Trice faced us. "Listen, guys. We're just gonna run back. There's something important Yarel and I have to do."

"What is it?" Tristan asked.

"Sorry, it's a secret!"

"I hate it when you do that." Jake murmured.

"Alright, Yarel," Trice said. "Let's go." The boys went the opposite direction, leaving the rest to enter through Judy's house.

* * *

"We made it." Calixtro said, looking at the time to see it was 12:59 PM. The group saw Judy's parents, Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, and other familiar faces in the kitchen. After a short reunion, Judy came from downstairs.

"Judy!" DJ called.

"It's a pleasure to see you all made it." Judy smiled. "Well, shall we begin?" She placed a big platter with a turkey on the table, some salad, and other stuff that looked fancy and delicious.

"We're going to wait for Yarel and Trice, and then we can." Tristan said.

And so that's what we all did. Around three minutes later, Trice and Yarel came back with a machine on wheels. It had "Portal Back" written on the top, three red antennas flashing, and a glass door that lead inside the machine that could fit only one person at a time each.

Yarel and Trice came inside the house.

"We're back! Sorry for the delay." Trice apologized.

"It's fine. But now that you're here, shall we begin, for real?" Judy gestured to the food on the table.

Yarel pulled a plastic knife from his pocket. "How about that? Yes, we should!"

* * *

After about an hour of eating and drinking, everyone was almost stuffed and tired.

"Dear lord, Jake! You practically ate half the turkey! Don't you have a stomachache? I imagine that you must feel really uncomfortable right now!" I said, surprised.

"Ugh... yeah... I think I totally overdid it, bro. Man, I'm going to be shocked if I don't puke all over myself later!" Jake groaned.

"I'm shocked that you didn't eat the whole turkey, actually!" Clawhauser laughed.

"I dare say, that was quite delicious, Judy. I'm feeling a bit tipsy but I honestly do not care at this point... it's not like I will go out with a bang, ya hear?!" Calixtro said, his words a bit slurred, scaring everyone a bit.

"Ugh, don't listen to him. He sometimes drinks wine and spirits, unsurprisingly." Yarel said, rolling his eyes.

All of a sudden, Trice stood up in front of everyone. "Tristan, Calixtro, DJ, Yarel, Jake..." He said. "It's time."

"You mean...?" Jake asked, already having a feeling what his best friend would say.

"That must have been what those two meant earlier..." I said.

* * *

 **AN: Oh wow, what a cliffhanger. I hate those kind of parts in the story!**

 **I had to rush Chapters 26-30 because I just want to get it over with soon.**

 **By the way, the next chapter after this will be the last one, so no more waiting :D Give me 5 or 6 hours perhaps?**

 **I might add a bonus chapter(not part of this story) that will show a preview of my next project. Stay tuned for more.**

 **See you then!**


	31. Farewell?

**AN: This is the final chapter! Enjoy...**

* * *

"It's time for us to go back home." Trice went back outside and rolled the machine inside the house, then into the kitchen. The rest of his friends and I looked at it sadly. Everyone else knew this was coming, yet they could not help but feel sad to see us leave this world. In fact, everyone was going their separate ways. Trice looked at us, trying to understand our feelings. "Take your time. We can go when you are all ready." He pressed a green button on the side on the machine. A portal opened up inside, revealing our school's library.

"Um... yeah..." Calixtro said, scratching his head, looking at Judy, Nick and the others who he and his friends got along with in this world. "Even though it was great to see you all... I admit that I want to go home."

"Garfield... I'm really going to miss you." Clawhauser said, sniffing while looking at the ground.

Calixtro chuckled. "You're crying... please don't. Also, you can now call me Calixtro."

"I don't even care! It was so fun being with you!"

"Calixtro..." Judy said, showing tears already. "At least... tell me one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Have you... truly become my partner?"

Calixtro sighed. "Hopps... get this, I lost track of how many times I helped you. That doesn't matter after we kicked Bellwether's booty. Judy, there's nothing more to tell you. Yes, I've become your true partner. In this town, of course. Not my own."

Judy smiled, despite crying more tears. Calixtro didn't like to see his friends cry. "Just try not to be sensitive anymore, right?" Judy promised, watching Calixtro vanish in the portal.

"Tristan... I knew this would come," Bogo said with a raspy voice. "Is this really okay with you?"

"I wish it wasn't." Tristan replied, heading into the portal and vanishing. Now Yarel, Jake, Trice, and I remained.

Jake glanced at Nick, who was crying nonstop.

"Jake..." Nick said, choking with tears.

"Here." Jake gave Nick a hug. He also had a sad expression, pulling out something from his pocket. "Nick... I want you to have this," Nick's vision was blurry from crying, but he was able to see a bag of red gumballs Jake held out. "It's like candy, but chewy. And it's cherry flavour, your favorite, I may add." He placed the bag on Nick's lap. "This way, I can do this at least." He petted Nick's head.

"These kind of things will always happen to everyone. Be strong, Nick." I said.

Nick sniffed. "I'll try... DJ."

"I'll always be strong, too." Bogo added, wiping away a tear.

"That's right..." I agreed. "After all, we'll still be connected using our memories." Everyone agreed as I disappeared into the portal, then Jake as well, who followed shortly.

Yarel was bawling like crazy, cuddling both Clawhauser and Judy. "Life can be so unfair..." He said.

"C-Calm down, Yarel." Judy said.

Trice simply pulled Yarel away from Judy and Clawhauser, but Yarel hugged them again.

Trice grunted. "I know this is tough, but you have to accept this!" He said, pulling him away again. "Friends can get separated. I know it can be painful, but you have to try and be strong. You should be stronger than that."

"At least think of this way, Yarel... you and your friends have changed all of us. I'm happy you came into my life, and so does Nick. At least you have Trice, Jake, DJ, Calixtro, and Tristan with you forever." Judy comforted the goat.

Yarel wiped a bit of runny nose.

Judy turned Yarel to the portal where me, Jake, Tristan, and Calixtro vanished in. "Go now... Yarel. They're waiting for you. They'll be with you forever, but let me say one more thing... thank you." Yarel sighed deeply, walking slowly. He turned around, seeing his new friends' sad expressions. He eventually vanished. Now Trice was left to go.

"You're not like us," Trice said, talking to Judy. "But I won't see you for quite some time. I have to be with my nephew."

"Someone like Judy will always be on patrol," Nick said. "And I'll be conning in my spare time."

"I'm pretty sure we'll meet again," Trice said, looking at both of them. "Our paths will be separated, but someday all paths will connect at one point."

"Yeah." Both replied.

Trice walked toward the portal, then looked back at the others, who were very reluctant to let him leave. "Are you all ready to see me leave?" No one responded. "You know... I have this feeling... that we will meet again."

"What made you say that?" Bogo asked.

"Just... a good feeling."

"Like meeting you all again?" Nick said, still sobbing.

"Possibly. You can't just mope around while our adventure isn't completely over yet. Just believe that anything is possible... Believe that you'll meet us again one day." Everyone's eyes seemed to brighten up small hope.

Trice smiled. "We shall return one day... that's a promise we won't break! We'll see you again... it's a promise... my friends." He went into the portal, giving a memoriable wave, seeing them all wave back. Sadly, Trice faded away, as did the portal and the machine itself. It was all a big surprise for everyone, but they all smiled in the end.

"Well, it won't be dull anymore when they come back." Bonnie said to Stu.

"I agree. They will come back." Stu crossed his fingers. Judy's siblings cheered out, believing they will meet us again.

Judy and Nick stared outside the window together, closing their eyes with a great smile.

* * *

 **Miiverse Junior/Senior High, Library**

All of us grunted after we fell on the ground, feeling that our sizes were decreasing and the fact we couldn't see extended ears or noses, hooves, tails, or other parts that belong to an animal anymore. The novelization that was placed in the shelf by the teacher fell out landed on Tristan's head.

"Ow!" Tristan rubbed the top of his head.

The novelization landed in front of our faces. It suddenly changed into a completely different title.

" _The New Zootopia Arrivals_ ; _DJ's Adventure 2_?" Calixtro questioned.

"That's... a strange title..." I uttered. "That was the same thing that happened when I went to the Mario world; hopefully some of you believe me, but mine was simply called _DJ's Adventure_."

"I believe you." Trice said.

"As do I." Jake said.

"Sure, we guess." Calixtro, Yarel, and Tristan all responded.

We stood up from the ground. All of us had become our human selves again.

Yarel gasped, but in a happy way. "I just forgot! Remember the book report Trice, Jake, and I have to do?"

Trice and Jake widened their eyes.

"That's right! I completely forgot about that!" Jake cried.

Yarel grabbed the novel. "Well... we can use this for our book report!"

Trice, however, disapproved of the idea. He took the book away from Yarel. "I thought you would say that... Yarel, we can't use this. First, no one in this world will believe this book. Second, if what the DJ said is true, having us in a book could have nonbelievers of this crazy adventure of a rewritten story film. And third, most importantly, there's not even many facts included in this book compared to a regular book, such as an author."

"..." Yarel soon widened his eyes. "That means after all this time, we have to choose a different book for the project?!"

"Time?" I said, then I had a shocked expression on my face. "Time! I missed Natalie's birthday party!" The others knew what I meant. We believed to have been gone for almost two months.

Trice quickly scanned around the library to find one of the school clocks. "No way..." He said. "This whole time, the time we went in only barely passed... just a small bit..." Everyone else looked at the clock. "Since the time we were sucked in, only three minutes had passed, excluding the time upon coming back."

"Gee!" Yarel breathed out a sigh of relief. "I almost had a heart attack. So now what?"

Trice looked at one of the shelves and picked out a novel. Much to his dismay, he forced himself to peel the library tag off the The New Zootopia Arrivals. "Right now, we have to start our book report on this regular book about goblins and warriors. Gather the FanFic Books and put them in your backpacks since they are not real library books. Once school is over, we will head back to my house to keep the FanFic Books safe." We all did what Trice ordered. The FanFic Books were big like the novelization so all six of our bags were unusually plump. Even after all that, no one knew about our secret huge, strange, and silly adventure.

* * *

It had been quite a few hours since Yarel and Jake went back home. I went to Natalie's birthday party with Tristan, having a blast. Calixtro decided to have a sleepover with Trice for the night. Us six managed to store the FanFic Books in Trice's room, which we kept behind a bunch of old toys on the top shelf in his closet. After Jake, Yarel, Tristan, and I left and Trice had fallen asleep beside him, Calixtro was reading our latest adventure, having 31 chapters in it. He missed all the moments in there, but he knew he and his friends would return to Zootopia one day. Trying to ignore Trice's snoring and his numb arm while holding a flashlight under the covers, Calixtro read it to the very end, but the final words of Trice took him by surprise.

"'We shall return one day... that's a promise we won't break!'" Calixtro whispered as he read. "'We'll see you again... it's a promise... my friends.'" He gasped, closing the book slowly. Any adventure we would go into could have a greater overload of friendships and risks than he thought. He wanted to say that we have asked a death wish, but instead he shook his head, trying to remove those thoughts.

Instead of thinking of the worse, Calixtro was going to think the positive. It was unhealthy to think like that; he realized it was getting late, and we had school the next morning.

Calixtro put the novelization book aside and went to bed, dreaming of many new adventures. Me and the others dreamed the same thing as him. In Calixtro's mind, he recalled his words that we were unstoppable together.

After all, six was better than alone.

* * *

 **AN: This is finally the end of the chapter, and the whole story! Finally you can all stop saying this story is cancer. I may or may not include a bonus chapter for an epilogue, but if you see the status of the story "Complete" before that, I won't.**

 **Now that this is done, I can now ask, how was this story overall? It's okay if you don't like it. I understand this can be cancer, ridiculous, and all but to be honest, I don't blame y'all! o_o**

 **However, you can tell me in the reviews what kind of story I should make next. Calixtro and Tristan will be unseen in a story 16 years later, which I plan to skip a timeline so I can use Trice's "nephews" as new characters. If you want a shoutout in a future story of mine, review and tell me one of four things:**

 **1\. A character who you found your favorite, or a character who you found annoying.**

 **2\. Anything I can do to improve this story?**

 **3\. What should my next story be on?**

 **4\. What would you do if you were in Zootopia?**

 **I'll see you next Tuesday, bye!**


End file.
